Devil's Bad Love
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Aku mencintai Hinata, bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai seorang wanita. aku mencintai Hinata seperti Tou-san mencintai Kaa-san."/"-Penerbangan ditunda besok pagi, masih ada waktu bagimu untuk mengepak barang."/Last Chap!/Warning inside, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **" Jangan menolakku!"

" Hen..hentikan Sasuke, i..ini terlarang..Kami-sama akan mengutuk Kita"

"hn, sejak awal iblis sepertiku tidak peduli dengan kami-sama. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, **nee-san**"

Kisah cinta terlarang dua bersaudara, akankah berakhir seperti yang diharapkan?

**Warning : **agak GAJE, sedikit OOC, Incest[?], pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh ==b

**Desclaimer : ** selalu milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO_-

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang en judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M [ sekedar jaga-jaga]

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

**Devils Bad Love**

"Hina-chan…! Hina-chan! Kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara terdengar cemas.

Seorang gadis mungil yang terbaring lemah nampak mulai membuka kelopak matanya, samar-samar dilihatnya sekumpulan orang yang tengah mengelilinginya.

"siapa? Siapa mereka?" batin gadis mungil itu

"hina-chan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya seorang perempuan bermata lavender

"siapa? Siapa kalian? Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya gadis itu

Seketika semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menjadi kaget

"kenapa? Ada apa ini dok? Bukannya anda mengatakan kondisinya baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan bermata lavender itu

"maaf bu, tapi hasil pemeriksaan membuktikan bahwa tidak ada luka serius pada otak anak ini, lain masalah jika memang ia sengaja melupakannya" jelas seorang dokter nampak berfikir

"maksud dokter?"

"yah bisa dibilang, mungkin di alam bawah sadarnya anak ini mengubur rapat-rapat ingatannya sehingga ketika ia sadar ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun. Biasanya ini terjadi pada pasien yang mengalami trauma"

"apa ingatnnya tidak bisa kembali lagi dok?"

"itu tergantung pada keinginan sang pasien, semakin besar keinginannya untuk mengingat masa lalunya, maka kesempatan ingatan itu kembali juga semakin besar"

"untuk saat ini biarkan saja sang pasien beristirahat, jangan paksa dia untuk mengingat apapun karena itu bisa berakibat fatal"

"baik dok"

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya masih harus menangani pasien" ujar sang dokter seraya beranjak pergi, kini di ruangan itu tinggal berisi empat orang termasuk sang pasien

"Hina-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam

"a..aku baik-baik saja" jawab hinata

"kau tau siapa kami?" lanjut pria itu yang membuat gadis itu menggeleng lemah, sungguh ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

"baiklah, kami tidak akan memaksamu mengingat apapun, tapi ketahuilah, aku ini adalah ayahmu" jelas pria itu

"wanita bermata lavender sepertimu itu adalah ibumu, dan dia adalah adikmu, sasuke" kata pria itu seraya menunjuk seorang wanita yang tengah menatap hinata dan seorang bocah lelaki berambut raven berwarna biru tua nyaris kehitaman yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"ojii-san…okaa-san….dan… sa..suk..e" ucap hinata perlahan-perlahan

Semua yang ada di ruangan itupun tersenyum. Ojii-san, okaa-san dan sasuke, kini ketiga nama itulah yang menjadi ingatan pertamanya sekaligus awal kahidupan barunya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**8 Tahun kemudian..**

KRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG! [jelek amad bunyinya-_-]

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah usai sekaligus menandakan bahwa jam pulang telah tiba, seorang gadis mungil nan imut tengah dengan malas merapikan semua buku-bukunya, entah mengapa ia merasa enggan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hinata, kami semua akan mampir ke kafe terbaru di blok sebelah, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar seorang gadis berambut pink

"a..ano sakura-chan, aku harus segera pulang, gomen" jawab hinata, ya gadis itu adalah Hinata Uchiha, seorang siswi kelas XI di Konoha High School

"yah sayang sekali hinata, padahal ino, dan tenten juga ikutloh" kata sakura sedikit kecewa

"go..gomen sakura-chan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, mungkin lain kali aku bisa pergi" kata Hinata nampak menyesal

"huh, jawabanmu begitu terus Hinata, kenapa sih kau tidak pernah bisa ikut dengan kami? Ya sudah deh, tapi kapan-kapan kalau kau ada waktu untuk main jangan lupa hubungi kami yah" kata sakura lagi

"iya..arigatou saku-chan" kata hinata seraya tersenyum. Sebenarnya Hinata bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa, dan alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa pergi adalah karna adiknya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"sasuke-kun pulang bareng yuk!"

"eh curang! Aku juga ingin pulang bareng Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata tampak menghela nafas, keributan ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya di jam pulang sekolah semenjak ia dan Sasuke satu sekolah. Sasuke Uchiha, adik kandungnya, seorang siswa kelas X SMA yang sejak kedatangannya mampu membuat seluruh gadis di sekolah ini menjadi fansnya. Ia dan Sasuke setiap hari pulang bersama, itulah sebabnya mengapa keributan selalu terjadi tepat di depan kelasnya, karena setiap hari Sasuke selalu menunggunya di tempat itu.

"hn..nee-san ayo pulang!" kata Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Hinata tanpa memedulikan para fansnya

"a..ano Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya hari ini aku diajak main sama Sakura-chan" kata Hinata ragu-ragu, seketika langkah Sasuke berhenti, kemudian menatap Hinata tajam

"sudah berapa kali ku katakan, kau tidak boleh pergi ketempat yang tidak ada aku disana, Hinata" kata Sasuke tajam seraya melanjutkan langkahnya, ya dia memang hanya memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan "nee-san" di depan orang banyak, hanya sekadar formalitas.

"go..gomen Sasuke-kun" sebenarnya Hinata sudah tau akan begini jadinya jika ia meminta izin untuk main bersama temannya, dan inilah alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa memenuhi ajakan teman-temannya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah karena Sasuke tidak pernah memberinya izin.

Mau gimana lagi, ia dan Sasuke sudah tinggal berdua sejak ia masih duduk di kelas dua SMP dan Sasuke kelas satu SMP, orang tua mereka harus tinggal diluar negeri untuk mengurusi perusahaan. Sejak kecil, Hinata lah yang selalu menjaga Sasuke, selain karena Sasuke adalah adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki juga karena Sasuke adalah calon pewaris perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Kedua orang tua mereka sangat memanjakan Sasuke dan mau tidak mau Hinata juga harus memanjakan anak itu, hal ini bukan berarti kedua orang tua mereka pilih kasih, tidak, ini adalah keputusan Hinata sendiri, ia tidak mau mengurusi perusahaan keluarga mereka, baginya ini terlalu merepotkan, kalu di fikir-fikir dialah yang jahat, kerena memberikan semua beban tanggung jawab perusahaan di pundak Sasuke, maka dari itu ia tidak keberatan ketika orang tua mereka menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Sasuke sejak kecil.

Ia dan Sasuke adalah saudara yang sangat akrab, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh ketika menjaga Sasuke, karena semua itu dilakukannya dengan tulus, setidaknya hingga beberapa tahun lalu. Sasuke mulai menunjukkan keegoisannya dengan melarang Hinata main bersama teman-temannya jika ia tidak ada, Hinata yang bingung tentu saja mengabaikan hal itu, dan akibatnya Sasuke ngambek tidak mau makan dan sakit selama seminggu, sejak itu Hinata selalu menuruti keinginan Sasuke apapun itu. Kemudian permintaan aneh Sasuke pun berlanjut, dia memecat semua pembantu kecuali tukang cuci, tukang kebun, dan supir dan menyuruh Hinata untuk menguruskan semua keperluannya. Perlahan-lahan status Hinata berubah dari seorang kakak buat Sasuke menjadi seorang maid untuk Sasuke, Dan pada akhirnya puncaknya ialah tepat setahun yang lalu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

"Hinata aku butuh bantuanmu" kata Sakura

"bantuan apa Saku-chan?"

"errr…begini, aku, tenten, dan beberapa teman sekelas lainnya mengadakan gokon dengan sekolah sebelah, tapi sayangnya kami kekurangan orang. Mmm..kami sudah mencari tambahan kesana-kemari tapi semua puNya urusan masing-masing. Gimana Hinata, kau bisa?" Tanya Sakura ragu

"yah kalau sekedar pelengkap saja aku bisa kok" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum

"benarkah? Arigataou Hinata!" kata Sakura riang sambil memeluk Hinata

Kalau Sasuke mengetahui hal ini, dia pasti tak akan membiarkannya pergi, sayangnya saat ini Sasuke sedang berada diluar kota untuk mengurusi salah satu perusahaan cabang keluarganya, tentu saja Hinata takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk keluar bersama teman-temannya. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja melawan, mengingat statusnya adalah seorang kakak, tapi entah mengapa dia tetap tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke, bahkan selalu menurutinya, mungkin karena ia memang sudah terbiasa memanjakan Sasuke dengan menuruti segala keinginannya.

"Hina-chan sudah mau pulang?" Tanya seorang pria yang merupakan salah satu peserta gokon

"i..iya"

"mau ku antar tidak? Kebetulan kita satu jalur, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu dulu"

"a..ano..aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkan"

"ayolah Hina-chan, ini sudah hampir gelap, bahaya loh anak perempuan jalan sendirian saat gelap"

"ng..baiklah"

Mereka berduapun pulang bersama, Hinata yang sebelumnya tidak pernah pulang bersama pria selain Sasuke tentu saja merasa canggung, sepanjang jalan ia hanya diam saja, dan hanya menjawab seperlunya saja jika di tanya.

"Hina-chan, sudah sampai! Jadi ini rumahmu.." kata Pria tersebut

"eerrr iya..arigatou kiba-kun"

"ah iya, tak perlu sungkan, hmm Hina-chan boleh tidak kapan-kapan aku main kerumahmu?"

"eh? A..ano…" hinata tampak bingung menjawab

"kecepetan ya? Maaf ya, aku rasa Hina-chan orangnya menarik sih, jadi aku ingin cepat-cepat kenal denganmu"

"ng..itu.."

"sudahlah, Hina-chan sekelas dengan Sakura kan? Kapan-kapan aku akan ke berkunjung ke sekolahmu, tunggu aku ya!" kata Kiba seraya tersenyum

"i..iya..akan ku tunggu"

"sudah ya Hina-chan, aku pulang dulu. Jaa!" kata Kiba seraya berlari menjauh, sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang sosoknya yang kian menjauh itu seraya tersenyum senang, Tiba-tiba

"apa yang habis kau lakukan dengan pria itu Hinata? kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" sebuah suara nampak terdengar

'DEG!' suara ini….

"Sa..-kun? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Bu..bukan..lebih tepatnya ke..kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau ada di luar kota?" Tanya Hinata gugup ketika mendapati Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada dinding pintu masuk seraya menatap Hinata tajam.

"hn..sejak kapan? Tentu saja aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi. Aku sedikit punya firaat buruk saat meninggalkan rumah, makanya aku pulang cepat, ternyata firasatku benar"

"a..ano..aku cukup lelah hari ini, biarkan aku masuk dulu" kata Hinata seraya berusaha masuk melewati Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencengkram erat tangannya dan menariknya paksa masuk kedalam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Kyaaa..aa!" Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke itu, terlebih lagi Sasuke menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak

"berani sekali kau melanggar perintahku nee-san" kata Sasuke dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'nee-san'

"a..apa yang mau kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata takut

"hn..kalau melanggar tentu saja ada hukuman, jadi kau mau ku hukum apa nee-san?"

"hen..hentikan Sasuke..ta..tanganku sakit…"

Namun Sasuke tidak memedulikan rintihan Hinata tersebut, seketika Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata dan menciumnya dengan kasar, Hinata yang sangat kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke itupun hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sasuke memanfaatkan keadaan itu dan segera memasukkan lidahnya ke bibir Hinata. Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan ganas, Hinata yang tidak bisa melawan hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan adik kandungnya ini. Hinata bernafas lega ketika Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya karna kehabisan oksigen, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke segera mencium leher Hinata, memberikan tanda kissmark disana dan mulai turun kebagian yang lebih bawah lagi.

"Sa..su..ke! hen..hentikan!" teriak Hinata

"kau tidak berhak menolak, karena ini adalah hukuman buatmu nee-san" kata Sasuke datar

Sasukepun melanjutkan ciumanya dibagian leher Hinata, ketika ia hendak membuka kancing seragam bagian atas Hinata, tiba-tiba saja bel rumah berbunyi, tampaknya tetangga baru mereka yang baru kemarin pindah hendak memberikan salam.

"cih!" Sasuke pun terpaksa menghentikan aksinya, dan membiarkan Hinata yang sudah bernafas lega untuk membukakan pintu.

"dengar HInata, kau harus menuruti semua peraturan yang kubuat untukmu, kau tidak boleh pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada aku disana, terlebih lagi jika bersama seorang pria, kau hanya boleh melihatku Hinata, karena kau adalah milikku"

"satu lagi, ini hanya hukuman ringan, kalau kau berani melanggar lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat Hinata" kata Sasuke tajam seraya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

_**[FLASHBACK END]**_

Sejak itulah status Hinata benar-benar berubah, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah patuh pada perintah, dia tidak bisa begitu saja melaporkan hal ini pada orang tua mereka, gimanapun juga secara tidak langsung dialah yang mendidik Sasuke, jad bisa saja orang-orang akan mengatakan bahwa semua perilaku buruk Sasuke adalah hasil didikannya kan?

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan lega, setidaknya dia tidak melanggar apapun hari ini, sedangkan Sasuke, dia sedang berada di ruang kerja mengurusi beberapa dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaan. Hinata tau bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti akan segera memanggilnya, oleh karena itu dia berinisiatif sendiri untuk membuatkan Sasuke segelas minuman dingin, dan benar saja, Sasuke benar-benar memanggilnya ke ruangannya tidak lama kemudian.

"Apa yang kau bawa Hinata?"

"err.. ku pikir kau pasti lelah, jadi tadi ku bikinkan jus tomat" kata Hinata ragu

"hn boleh juga, seperti biasa, kau yang meminumkannya untukku"

Hinata mengerti, yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah dia harus memindahkan jus itu ke mulut Sasuke dengan perantara mulutnya, entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke telah menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang sama.

Hinata pun duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan mulai untuk errr….menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Jus itu telah habis, namun Sasuke belum mau melepaskan ciumannya, bahkan kini lidahnya mulai nakal menjelajahi setiap rongga mulut Hinata. Dan kini, tangan Sasuke sudah mulai menyusup masuk kedalam baju kaos Hinata dan meremas-remas kedua bukit yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

Hinata mendesah, dan itu membuat Sasuke lebih bersemangat lagi, HInata sendiri tau, ini adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan, tapi entah mengapa, walau otaknya mengerti akan hal itu, tapi hati dan tubuhnya tidak demikian. Tubuhnya begitu menikmati setiap sensasi dari sentuhan yang diberikan oleh adik kandungnya itu. Hinata mengakui, bahwa jantungnya sering kali berdetak cepat ketika berada didekat Sasuke, yah adiknya itu memang tampan, bahkan sejahat apapun perlakukan adiknya terhadapnya tetap tidak merubah pandangannya terhadap ketampanan Sasuke.

Entah sejak kapan Hinata menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak memandang Sasuke sebagai adik lagi, tapi hal itu berusaha dikuburnya rapat-rapat. tidak ada yang boleh tau tentang perasaannya, karena ini adalah sesuatu yang tabu. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain jika mengetahui dirinya menyukai adik kandungnya sendiri? Selain itu Hinata juga yakin, bahwa Sasuke hanyalah menjadikannya mainan, untuk seorang pria yang tampan dan jenius, baginya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya terhadap kakaknya yang lemah ini selain menjadikannya mainan miliknyakan? Yah, Hinata cukup sadar, Sasuke tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, walaupun ia sering mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya, tapi menurut Hinata itu hanyalah sebuah perkataan manja dari seorang anak yang sudah bergantung kepadanya sejak ia kecil, walaupun sebenarnya dialah yang bergantung pada Sasuke.

"Hinata, mulai besok aku akan keluar kota selama seminggu karena panggilan mendadak, tolong kau urus izinku" kata Sasuke sambil memandangi sebuah kertas.

"ya"

" dan jangan lupa Hinata, aku tidak ingin ada pelanggaran sedikitpun, aku akan menghukummu jika itu terjadi" kali ini Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam

"ba..baik"

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hinata telah siap dengan pakaian seragamnnya, kini ia bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke untuk menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya, hal ini sudah dilakukannya sejak dulu, menyiapkan pakaian ganti Sasuke tatkala ia sedang mandi.

"CKELEK" (suaranya aneh =.=)

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sat Hinata sedang menyiapkan pakain yang akan dikenakan Sasuke keluar kota pagi ini. Wajah Hinata memerah mendapati pemandangan didepannya, Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh basahnya dan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian vitalnya.

"Hinata?"

"ng..a..no, itu a.. menyiapkan baju yang akan kau pakai sebentar" kata Hinata gugup

"hn..kenapa kau gugup begitu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mendekat

"ti..tidak apa apa"

"oh ya? Apa kau terpesona dangan penampilan adikmu ini, nee-san?" kali ini Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata seraya memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Wajah Hinata semakin merah, bukan hanya karena Sasuke memeluknya, tapi karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tepat sasaran.

"a..aku memang selalu seperti ini Sasuke-kun" kata Hinata menghindar

"hn, tapi wajahmu merah tuh nee-san" [devils smile]

"su..sudah Sasuke, jangan menggoda kakakmu terus. Aku harus berangkat sekarang, jaa!" kata Hinata seraya melpaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"hm..kakak ya" gumam Sasuke

**xXxXxXxXx**

"pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Asuma sensei kepada seorang cowok berambut merah da mempunyai tato 'ai' didahinya.

"salam kenal, saya Sabaku no gaara, pindahan dari sunagakure" kata cowok itu singkat

"nah Gaara, silahkan duduk dibangku kosong itu" kata Asuma sensei seraya menunjukkan sebuah bangku kosong tepat dibelakang Hinata. Gaara pun beranjak menuju bangku tersebut diiringi pandangan kagum dari para sisiwi yang langsung memuji ketampanannya, akan tetapi Gaara cuek saja, dengan tatapan dingin dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Gaara ya…' batin Hinata

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sudah 2 hari ini Hinata tinggal sendiri, tentu saja kepergian Sasuke membuatnya merasa kesepian, meski perlakuan adiknya itu sudah seperti iblis saja, namun tak urung Hinata menikmatinya juga.

Siang itu Hinata berbelanja disebuah minimart, ketika pulang ia melintasi sebuah taman kota yang dulu sempat menjadi tempat bermain favoritnya bersama Sasuke ketika mereka masih kecil. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Cowok berambut merah itu nampak kesakitan, tubuhnya tampak memar disana-sini,

'cih, preman-preman itu tangguh juga rupanya' batinnya, tiba-tiba

"Gaara?" sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya

"Hinata?"

"ah..kau kenapa? Kenapa babak belur begitu? Habis berantem?"

"cih, bukan urusanmu, pergi sana" kata Gaara mengusir

"eh..tu..tunggu..ini memang bukan urusanku sih, tapi coba ku lihat lukamu sebentar" kata Hinata seraya mendekat dan memeriksa luka yang ada di tubuh Gaara

"ng a..ano, lukanya lumayan berat, kebetulan rumahku dekat sini, gimana kalau kita ke rumahku dulu untuk membersihkan lukamu" tawar Hinata

"hn..sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu"

"sudah kali ini kau nurut saja! Mana mungkin aku diam saja melihat teman sekelasku terluka? Kalau kau tidak nurut juga, aku akan melaporkan kelakuanmu ini ke Asuma sensei!" ancam Hinata

"hn..merepotkan" Gaara mendengus kesal, mau tak mau ia pun menurut, dan pergi ke rumah HInata.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata segera mempersilahkan Gaara masuk, dan segera mengambil kompres air panas untuk membersihkan luka Gaara, tak lupa band aid dan peralatan p3k lainnya. Kalau Sasuke ada, dia pasti takkan berani melakukan hal ini, dia pasti akan dianggap melakukan pelanggaran berat, dan entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"uhk..pelan-pelan napa sih?" rintih Gaara

"go..gomen, habis dari tadi kamu goyang mulu sih" kata Hinata lumayan kesal.

"hn…"

"nah sudah selesai!" kata Hinata ketika selesai menempelkan band aid terakhirnya

"hn..makasih"

"ng..Gaara-kun, boleh aku tau kenapa kau bisa sampai babak belur begini?"

"Cuma perkelahian ringan dengan preman taman" jawab Gaara enteng

"heh? Ringan katamu? Lukamu saja sampai separah ini, apanya yang ringan?"

"menurutku ini tak seberapa, aku memang senang perkelahian"

'cih' Gaara mendengus pelan ketika melihat pandangan mata seolah tak percaya milik Hinata yang ditujukan padanya.

"preman-preman itu mengganggu anak kecil, aku Cuma membela anak itu saja. Sebenarnya mudah saja menghindari perkelahian, tapi aku bukanlah pengecut yang akan melakukan hal itu" jelas Gaara

"hmmph..ternyata kau orang baik ya Gaara-kun, tapi kalau lukanya sampai separah ini, bukannya lebih baik menghindar saja"

"aku tak sebaik pikiranmu, mengobati lukanya sudahkan? Aku mau pulang dulu" kata Gaara seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"ah..iya silahkan, trimakasih sudah mau mampir" kata Hinata membungkukkan badan

"bodoh, mestinya aku yang berterima kasih. Sudah ya aku pulang dulu, jaa!" kata Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya

"jaa~" kata Hinata tersenyum

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke dalam kelas, pelajaran pertama adalah anko sensei, sensi paling galak di skolah itu. Ketika masuk, Hinata mlihat beberapa teman sekelasnya berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ohayou minna~" sapa Hinata

"ohayou Hina-chan" sapa Ino

"a..ano..pada ngebicarain apa ya?"

"ng..itu loh Hina-chan, anak baru itu, si Gaara, mukanya memar-memar gitu, kayak habis berantem" kata Sakura

"dengar-dengar ya, katanya dia sengaja dipindahkan oleh orang tuanya ke sini loh"

"sengaja?" Tanya Hinata heran

"ia, nampaknya dia siswa yang bandel, sampai-sampai orang tuanya sendiri membuangnya" kata tenten

"ng..itu..bukannya itu hanya gossip? Lagipula, Gara itu tidak seperti yang kalian bicarakan loh, dia itu anak yang baik"

"tapi Hina-chan, darimana kau tau kalau dia anak yang baik?"

"errr…yah kebetulan kemarin aku tak sengaja melihatnya berkelahi dengan preman demi membela anak kecil" kata Hinata tersenyum

"jadi dia babak belur begitu karna membela anak kecil? "

"yup"

"Hmm, berarti dia anak yang baik ya, eh Anko sensei sudah tiba, bentar lanjut lagi"

Merekapun bubar dari acara gosipnya dan segera duduk dibangku masing-masing. Hinata merasa senang karna sudah membela temannya dari gossip yang bukan-bukan, yah akibatnya semenjak itu fans Gaara jadi bertambah, terlebih didalam kelas.

Tak terasa 6 hari telah berlalu, lusa adalah hari kepulangan Sasuke. Semenjak insiden perkelahian Gaara di taman beberapa waktu lalu, Hinata dan Gaara menjadi semakin akrab, walaupun pada kenyataannya Hinata lah yang banyak bicara, sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengar saja.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Suatu siang di perpustakaan sekolah, Hinata dan Gaara sedang asik membaca sebuah buku, mereka kini terlihat sangat akrab, tak jarang mereka terlihat selalu berdua dimanapun.

"ng..ano Gaara-kun, boleh Tanya sesuatu tidak?"

"hn, mau Tanya apa?"

"ng itu, Gaara-kun tinggal sendiri? Orang tuamu dimana?"

"mereka semua di suna"

"ohh..ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu pindah kesini?"

"tidak tau, orang tuaku yang seenaknya memindahkanku disini, mungkin supaya aku jauh dari mereka" jawab Gaara datar

Hinata hendak bertanya lagi, namun hatinya berkata untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi untuk saat ini, rasanya, Gaara terlihat begitu kesepian…

"ng Gaara-kun, sudah sore, aku pulang duluan ya" kata Hinata pamit

"ya sampai besok"

Hinata berjalan sambil bersenandung ria, oh ya, bentar malam Sasuke tiba, dan besok dia sudah mulai sekolah, itu artinya dia tidak bisa nongkrong di perpustakaan bareng Gaara lagi.

'haahhhhhhh, gimana ngomongnya ke Gaara-kun ya, kalau Sasuke ada, itu artinya aku tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain' batin Hinata.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Malam harinya, Hinata telah selesai menyiaokan makan malam ketika pintu rumah terbuka tanda Sasuke telah tiba [psst: masing" dari mereka memiliki kunci cadangan].

"aku pulang"

"ah, selamat datang Sasuke-kun, kau pasti capek, aku telah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, tapi lebih baik kau mandi dulu,"

"hn"

Setelah membersihkan badannya, Sasuke pun turun ke ruang makan dan menikmati makan malamnya bersama Hinata, setelah selesai, Sasuke segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, sedang Hinata masih di dapur untuk beres-beres.

"Hinata, setelah ini kau pergilah ke kamarku" kata Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi

"i..iya"

Setelah semuanya selesai, Hinata pun segera pergi kekamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci itu, ketika ia masuk, ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"a..ano, ada perlu apa Sasuke-kun?"

"kemarilah Hina-chan" kata Sasuke seraya memperbaiki posisinya, bukunya kini ia letakkan di atas meja. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hina-chan' seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu, padahal memanggilnya 'nee-san' saja sudah jarang.

Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur , ketika ia hendak duduk dipinggir ranjang, tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukannya, sehingga posisi mereka berdua tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil berpelukan.

"sa..sasuke-kun?"

"diamlah sebentar Hinata. Aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata.

'DEG!' jantung Hinata berdetak semakin cepat

'ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini? Ingat Hinata, Sasuke adalah adik kandungmu! Kau tidak boleh mencintainya! Kau harus segera membunuh perasaan ini!'

Hinata tampak gelisah, perkataan Sasuke barusan benar-benar membuat perasannya kian membesar, bagaimana mungkin ia mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri? Hinata harus tau, kalau Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini hanya karena Sasuke belum mendapati seseorang yang special untuknya, jika ia telah mendapatkannya, pastilah ia akan segera melepas bahkan melupakan Hinata, dan Hinata, demi kebaikannya sendiri, ia harus sebisa mungkin segera mengubur rapat-rapat perasaannya yang tak wajar ini.

"ada apa Hinata? Kau tampak gelisah. Kau tak melakukan pelanggaran apapunkan?" Tanya Sasuke curiga

"ti..tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun"

"baguslah, sekali lagi ku tegaskan, kau adalah milikku Hinata"

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun terlelap dengan tetap memeluk Hinatanya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pagi yang cerah, ketika Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama menuruni mobil pribadi mereka dan melangkah masuk menuju halaman sekolah. Seperti biasa, semua mata mengarah kepada mereka, Sasuke dan Hinata Uchiha, keduanya sangat terkenal dikalangan para siswa, paras yang tampan dan cantik, harta yang berlimpah, serta otak yang cemerlang. Dua bersaudara yang sangat sempurna.

Hinata mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi seperti ini, semua murid terlalu memandang tinggi mereka, terutama Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata lebih senang pulang pergi sekolah hanya dengan berjalan kaki seperti yang biasa dilakukannya jika Sasuke tak ada, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mencolok jika berada didekat Sasuke.

Hinata memasuki kelasnya, dia sangat menyukai ruangan itu, ruangan inilah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menjauhkannya dari Sasuke setidaknya hingga jam sekolah telah usai. Bukannya Hinata benci jika berada disamping Sasuke terus, tidak, bahkan kalau boleh jujur dia lumayan tersiksa jika tidak melihat wajah adik kandungnnya itu sehari saja, tapi bukannya jalan satu-satunya untuk mengubur rapat-rapat perasaannya itu hanya dengan menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke?

Hinata tau, ia terlalu lemah untuk terang-terangan menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, ia pasti akan segera kembali ketika Sasuke memintanya. Oleh karena itu, ia memanfaatkan perbedaan kelas ini untuk setidaknya mengurangi sedikit waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke.

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Tak terasa jam sekolah lagi-lagi telah usai, hari itu Hinata ama sekali belum bicara apapun dengan Gaara, semua mata pelajaran hari itu gurunya sangat galak, bergerak sedikit saja bisa mendapat teguran, jadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara dengan Gaara selama jam pelajaran, sedangkan saat jam istirahat, ia juga sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan karena Sasuke sedang menunggunya di atap sekolah untuk makan siang, dan ia harus kesana sesegera mungkin.

Hinata hendak menggunakan waktu pulang ini untuk berbicara pada Gaara, mengatakan bahwa ia tak dapat menemaninya di perpustakaan lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu, namun kesempatan itu hilang ketika ia melihat Sasuke telah menunggunya di depan kelasnya, dan seperti biasa cewek-cewek yang bagaikan semut liar itu berkumpul didekatnya.

Hinata pun segera keluar kelas untuk menemui Sasuke, tapi ia tak dapat melihat sosoknya, cewek-cewek yang mengerubunginya kini lebih banyak dari hari biasa, mungkin karena Sasuke tidak masuk selama semiggu ini. Hinata hendak menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbicara pada Gaara, namun ketika ia berbalik, ia telah mendapatkan sosok yang dicarinya tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah..a..no Gaara-kun, kebetulan ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"hn, bicaranya di perpus saja" kata Gaara seraya menarik tangan HInata, seketika ia berhenti, ia merasakan sesuatu yang juga menarik tangan Hinata dan mencegah HInatauntuk ikut bersamanya. Gaara pun menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria menatapnya dengan tatapan errr..benci.

"sa..sasuke-kun?" kata Hinata kaget. Sontak Hinata melepas paksa tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Gaara tampak mengerutkan dahinya..

"kau, ada perlu apa dengan **kakakku**?" Tanya Sasuke tajam

Gaara semakin mengerutkan dahinya, 'kakak?'

_**To Be Continue**_

Huaaa! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter pertama .

Oh ya, hy minna, saiia author baru nih! XD ini fic pertama saiia, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kekurangan dalam fic saiia ini [huhuhuhu, bungkuk"].

Di taruh di rated M sekedar buat jaga-jaga, tadinya sih mo di taruh di T. sebenarnya saiia sama sekali gak tau bikin adegan lemon lho_- maka dari itu ada yang bersedia buatin gak? Hehe ^^'

Ok thanks buat semua yang mau baca, mohon review-nya all^^..

Sekali lagi REVIEW^^..

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya..! jaa nee! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yo all…!XD

Chapter 2 dah update nih XD

Berhubung saiia masih baru, jadi mungkin masih banyak kesalahan di chap 2 ini..hehe^^'

Okay, saiia mau balas review dulu!

**NN **: hehe iya rated M^^'

awalnya sih mau di taruh di rated T, tapi entah setan apa yang merasukiq sehingga menaruhnya di rated M XD *plaked* thanks atas reviewnya^^

**SoraHinase **: huhuhu iya nih, aku lupa nulis desclaimernya

Soalnya yang publish ni fic temenq sih, waktu itu aku ada urusan, jadi cman bisa nitip di publish-in ma temen_-. Tapi di chap" berikutnya pasti ku gak bakalan lupa lagi kok ! XD thanks atas reviewnya^^

**Kuraishi cha22dhen **: iya-iya, nih Yuuki dah update, thanks atas reviewnya^^

**Hinatalover **: hehe thanks^o^

Saiia juga suka sama karakter yang terbilang possessive XD thanks atas reviewnya^^ silahkan nikmatin chapter selanjutnya XD

**Tanpa Nama** : hehe iya, kuusahain apdet secepat mungkin, thanks atas reviewnya^^

**Fumiko 18** : hehe thanks banget XD, iya soalnya kayaknya lebih keren kalau peran Sasuke disini sebagai adik yang possessive, thanks atas reviewnya^^

**D** : hehe iya saia salah, suka ketuker sih antara ojii-san dengan tou-san =='. Huhu saia minta maaph atas kesalahan ini_- and thanks atas reviewnya^^

**NatsumiHyuuga** : sama saiia juga suka XD, hahaha secara pribadi sih saiia lumayan suka lhoo ma cerita" yang mengandung unsure incest -,-b, thanks atas reviewnya^^

**Good-Night** : hehe iya saiia usahain apdetnya dipercepat, maklum saiia dah kelas 3 jadi lagi sibuk"nya^^', makasih atas pujiannya XDD semoga chapt 2 ini seperti yang anda harapkan XD, thanks atas reviewnya^^

**Shaniechan **: hehe thanks atas reviewnya^^

**Summary : **" Jangan menolakku!"

" Hen..hentikan Sasuke, i..ini terlarang..Kami-sama akan mengutuk Kita"

"hn, sejak awal iblis sepertiku tidak peduli dengan kami-sama. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, **nee-san**"

Kisah cinta terlarang dua bersaudara, akankah berakhir seperti yang diharapkan?

**Warning : **agak GAJE, sedikit OOC, Incest[?], pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh ==b

**Desclaimer : ** selalu milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO_-

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang en judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M [ sekedar jaga-jaga]

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

**Chapter 2**

**Devils Bad Love**

Hening mencekam, itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Hinata yang berada di antara tatapan tajam menusuk Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Ng..a..ano, Gaara-kun, kau mungkin belum tau, dia ini Sasuke Uchiha, adik kandungku." kata Hinata gugup.

"Hn,"

"Lalu Sasuke-kun, dia ini Sabaku no Gaara, murid baru di kelasku, kau pasti tidak mengenalnya karna dia baru pindah seminggu yang lalu."

"Hn, diamlah Hinata, aku bertanya padanya, ada urusan apa kau dengan kakakku,?" kata Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Hanya mengajaknya ke perpustakaan bareng," jawab Gaara datar, entah mengapa ia sudah merasa tidak suka dengan si Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Hn, kalau begitu sayang sekali,"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya [ bisa-bisa jadi keriput nih == *plaked].

"Kakakku takkan pernah mempunyai waktu untuk orang sepertimu, jadi silahkan pergi sendiri," kata Sasuke dengan senyum iblisnya seraya menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

'Anak yang menyebalkan' batin Gaara seraya memandang datar kepergian Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedari tadi terus menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata, aku tak mau lagi dengar kabar kau berhubungan dnegan orang itu, jauhi dia," kata Sasuke datar ketika mereka berada didalam mobil.

"Eh?"

" Sejak awal aku sudah tidak menyukainya, jauhi dia, dan itu adalah perintah." sambung Sasuke lagi

"Ta..tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun? Di..dia anak yang ba..baik kok" kata Hinata ragu

"Kau ingin melanggar perintah Hinata?" kali ini Sasuke menatap lurus kearah Hinata.

"Ah..ti..tidak."

"Hn, kalu begitu jauhi dia,"

"I..iya,"

'Cih, mana mungkin aku mengatakannya, bisa-bisa dia mengambilmu dariku! Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi, kau adalah milikku Hinata,' batin Sasuke kesal, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa cowok berambut merah tadi akan menjadi rival beratnya di kemudian hari.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah," Hinata menghela nafas bosan sambil tetap memandangi layar TV dihadapannya.

'Malam minggu benar-benar membosankan' batinnya, ya malam itu adalah malam minggu, malam yang paling membosankan menurut Hinata, bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak menemukan satu pekerjaan apapun yang bisa dikerjakannya dimalam itu, Sasuke tengah sibuk di ruang kerjanya, jadilah dia menonton seorang diri di ruang tengah. Kadangkala, Hinata ingin juga keluar walau sekedar jalan-jalan ringan dimalam minggu, tapi itu mustahil, dia tidak boleh kemanapun jika tidak bersama Sasuke, dan Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk mengajaknya jalan keluar.

"Hn, membosankan,"

Hinata kaget mendapati Sasuke yang kini duduk disampingnya seraya memandangi layar TV.

"Sa..suke?," kata Hinata heran.

"ada apa?,"

"Ah, eng..enggak, gak papa,"

"Cih, ternyata segini membosankannya, Hinata besok kita jalan-jalan, ada tempat yang ingin ku datangi denganmu,"

"E..eeh?"

"Kenapa? Kau menolak?,"

"Ti..tidak hanya saja aku kaget, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengajakku keluar,"

"Kau tidak suka,?"

"Tentu saja aku suka! Aku sudah lama ingin pergi keluar dengan Sasuke-kun,!"

"Hn, kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah, persiapkan dirimu untuk besok, jangan sampai kau kesiangan, nee-san," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan mengecup kening Hinata.

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah ketika tiba-tiba saja mendapat kecupan hangat dari Sasuke di keningnya. Hinata menunduk malu, tak sanggup melihat kearah Sasuke, namun biar begitu, pada akhirnya ia melihat kearah Sasuke juga.

Hinata sedikit tercengang ketika melihat telinga Sasuke yang merah padam itu, dan ia yakin wajah Sasuke juga pasti sama merahnya dengan telinganya itu.

'Hmmp, ternyata Sasuke juga tidak berubah' batin Hinata. Seketika terlintas kembali dibenaknya saat-saat dimana wajah Sasuke yang selalu bersemu merah ketika ia menyuapinya saat makan , ataupun saat ia memeluknya saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Minggu yang cerah ketika Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari rumah mereka. Ternyata Sasuke mengajaknya ke wahana bermain yang baru saja selesai dibangun di kota sebelah, sewaktu kecil dulu mereka memang sangat senang mengunjungi wahana bermain yang ada di daerah mereka, sayang wahana itu harus ditutup karena bangkrut.

"Capek?" Tanya Sasuke, mereka memang telah berputar-putar mengelilingi wahana itu kurang lebih dua jam.

"i..iya,"

"Hn, kita istirahat saja dulu, " ajak Sasuke seraya menunjuk sebuah bangku yang nampak kosong, mereka berduapun duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, kubelikan minum dulu, kau pasti haus."

Sasuke beranjak dari bangku tersebut dan berjalan ke sebuah stand yang menjual minuman dingin tak jauh jauh dari tempat istirahat mereka. Hinata tersenyum, hari ini begitu tidak tapi sangat sangat menyenangkan baginya, ia sangat senang berada di samping Sasuke seharian ini, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa saat mereka kecil dulu.

Hinata memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, terlihat jelas dimatanya cewek-cewek di sekitarnya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

'hmm, pasti Sasuke.' batinnya, dan benar saja, cewek-cewek di sekitarnya tengah memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang antri membeli minuman. Wajar saja, Sasuke memang tampan sehingga selalu menarik perhatian dimanapun ia berada, diam-diam Hinata merasa bangga juga karena dapat menikmati ketampanan Sasuke setiap hari.

Sasuke menyerahkan salah satu minuman yang baru saja dibelinya kepada Hinata, kemudian duduk disamping Hinata dan mulai menyeruput minumannya. Samar-samar terdengar suara bisikan yang berasal dari cewek-cewek yang memperhatikannya tadi.

"Apa? ternyata sudah punya pacar ya? Sayang sekali,"

"Kecewa nih, ternyata dia sudah punya pacar, gak heran sih, tampan gitu."

"Eh, tapi pacarnya juga cantik, mereka serasi,"

"kalau pacarnya secantik itu sih wajar saja kalau kita kalah."

"Iya, kayak pasangan model saja,"

Hinata tercengang mendengar suara bisikan yang samar-samar itu.

'Apa? Mereka salah paham, aku dan Sasuke kan saudara.' batin Hinata, entah mengapa bisikan tadi membuatnya malu sehingga wajahnya bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika sadar bahwa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dimata orang lain, ia nampak gelisah memikirkan reaksi Sasuke terhadap prasangka itu.

"Biarkan saja." tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara memecah keheningan diatara mereka.

"Ehh,?"

"Biarkan saja mereka berfikir seperti itu, toh kita tidak mengenal mereka, jadi tidak ada gunanya juga menjelaskan hubungan kita yang sebenarnya kepada mereka." kata Sasuke datar.

Hinata menunduk dalam, kini ia semakin merasa malu. Ternyata hanya dirinya saja yang merasa malu dan gelisah tentang prasangka orang-orang itu. Sekali lagi Hinata terlalu malu untuk menyadari wajah Sasuke yang memerah setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Senin pagi berlangsung seperti biasa, namun ada yang tidak biasa dengan Hinata, sejak kemarin dia terus memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak kejadian kemarin hatinya semakin dikuasai oleh Sasuke, ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, tapi disisi lain otaknya selalu memperingatinya akan perasaannya yang salah itu. Otak dan hatinya seakan bermusuhan, dan itulah yang membuatnya terus berfikir untuk langkah yang sebaiknya ia ambil.

Hinata masih saja mengerutkan kedua alisnya-tanda bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras- ketika ia melangkah memasuki ruang kelas. Raut wajahnya baru berubah ketika ia melihat Gaara yang tampak duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya.

'Ahh, bodoh sekali kau Hinata! Kau terlalu banyak berfikir yang tidak-tidak, akhirnya hal penting pun kau lupakan begitu saja!' batinnya seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri . Hinata segera menaruh tasnya dan kemudian menghampiri Gaara yang sudah sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Ano Gaara-kun, kemarin itu aku benar-benar minta maaf." kata Hinata seraya menunduk.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun,"

"Ng itu, aku minta maaf atas perkataan Sasuke kemarin, dia memang selalu seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya dia baik, maaf kalau perkataannya kemarin menyakitimu."

"Heh, harusnya dia yang minta maaf Hinata, bukan kau,"

"Iya aku tau, tapi biar bagaimanapun juga aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan perkataannya kemarin. Dia seperti sister complex saja,"

Hinata tampak berfikir sebentar, 'hmmph, tampaknya omomgan Gaara-kun ada benarnya juga' batinnya.

"ngomong-ngomong Hinata, hari ini kau bisa menemaniku di perpustakaankan?"

"Eh, i..itu..a..ano, gomen sebenarnya mungkin untuk seterusnya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi Gaara-kun." kata Hinata agak takut.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa bilang alasannya, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa, gomen,"

"Ya sudahlah, kalau pulang sekolah kau tidak bisa menemaniku gimana kalu saat istirahat saja?"

"Eh, itu juga tidak bisa. Gomen Gaara-kun, tapi mungkin kita tidak akan bisa berbicara selain di kelas ini saja,"

"Alasannya?" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," kali ini Hinata menunduk dalam, ia merasa takut untuk melihat kearah Gaara.

"Kau aneh sekali Hinata, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan adikmu?"

"Ti..tidak. ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun,"

Gaara hendak bertanya lagi namun Kakashi sensei telah memasuki ruangan, lagipula Hinata juga telah duduk di bangkunya seakan-akan ia memang menghindari pertanyaan darinya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, Gaara mencari sosok Hinata untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang tentunda tadi, namun sosok Hinata begitu cepat menghilang. Gaara pun bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Hm, kalau Hinata sih pasti sedang berada di atap sekolah sedang makan siang bersama Sasuke." Kata Sakura ketika ditanya.

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Ia membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan sangat pelan, sehingga siapapun yang berada di ruangan itu tidak akan sadar dengan kehadirannya.

Gaara berjalan pelan mencari sosok Hinata, tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukannya. Ia melihat Hinata yang tengah duduk menjulurkan kakinya sambil membaca sebuah buku, sedangkan Sasuke tampak asik tiduran di pangkuannya.

Pemandangan yang wajar, tapi terasa tidak wajar oleh Gaara, andai saja mereka sepasang kekasih, Gaara pasti tidak akan heran. Tapi adegan itu terlalu sakral untuk seorang saudara, Gaara baru melihat hubungan persaudaraan yang sangat lengket seperti itu. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Gaara pun diam-diam kembali ke kelas, melihat adegan itu Gaara seperti merasakan perasaan yang tidak asing baginya, rasa kehilangan.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pulang sekolah, sebelum Sasuke menampakkan dirinya, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata boleh aku bertanya Sesuatu?"

"Iya boleh,"

"Kalian, maksudku kau dan Sasuke apa benar saudara?"

Hinata tampak kaget dengan pertayaan Gaara.

"Ka..kau bicara apa sih, tentu saja kami adalah saudara,"

"Gomen, tapi kalau boleh jujur, kalian tidak terlihat seperti itu,"

"Ah, ya memang banyak yang salah paham dengan hubungan kami, tapi Sasuke itu benar-benar adik kandungku, adik yang sangat kusayangi." kata Hinata seraya beranjak pergi, nampaknya Sasuke tengah menuju kelasnya, karena cewek-cewek disekitar mereka sudah mulai ribut.

'apa benar kau menyayanginya Hinata? Atau mencintainya?' batin Gaara smbil menatap punggung Hinata.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata, kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya kan?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sedang berada didalam mobil.

"iya." kali ini Hinata menjawab dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Sasuke terjatuh di bahunya.

"Aku ngantuk sekali Hinata, semalam aku harus mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang menyebalkan," kata Sasuke agak manja [?]

Hinata tersenyum tipis, rupanya tidur siang saat istirahat tadi tidak cukup untuk Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau sekelas dengannya, begitu banyak kesempatan kalian untuk bertemu tanpa ketahuan olehku. Aku terkadang merasa takut, jangan-jangan kau…"

"Tidurlah Sasuke, kau tidak usah mencemaskan hal sepele seperti itu, percayalah padaku." kata Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke, kini ia terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Hn, aku selalu memercayaimu Hinata," kata Sasuke yang kemudian tertidur lelap.

Hinata sendiri penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke tadi, tapi ia mengerti, Sasuke sangat lelah, dan kekhawatirannya terhadap dirinya kian membuatnya semakin lelah, oleh karena itu ia bertekad untuk meringankan beban Sasuke sebanyak mungkin, karena hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Haripun berlalu dengan cepatnya. Sudah seminggu Hinata dan Gaara tidak berkomunikasi, Gaara selalu berusaha untuk menghampirinya, namun Hinata tampak dengan jelas menghindarinya. Gaara tidak menyadari, bahwa diam-diam Hinata memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata yang penuh kecemasan.

Ya, Hinata memang mencemaskan Gaara, setidaknya ia sedikit tau keadaan Gaara yang begitu kesepian akibat keluarganya, dan ia merasa jahat telah memperlakukan Gaara seperti ini, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia tidak ingin menambah kekhawatiran Sasuke terhadapnya, karena baginya Sasuke adalah yang terpenting.

Suatu ketika, tatkala Hinata sedang istirahat siang bersama Sasuke, Hinata mendengar sebuah keributan dari arah bawah, Hinata hendak melihat apa yang terjadi, namun Sasuke menahannya.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Hinata sedikit heran ketika mendapati bangku Gaara kosong, ia mengira Gaara bolos, namun tasnya masih ada. Hinata pun bertanya kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Kau tidak tau ya? Tadi Gaara berkelahi dengan anak kelas sebelah, sekarang dia sedang berada di ruang guru, lukanya parah sekali,"

Mendengar hal itu, mau tidak mau kecemasan Hinata pun bertambah.

'Anak itu kenapa berkelahi lagi sih?' batinnya.

Hinata begitu cemas dengan Gaara, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Hinata melangkah menuju kelas Sasuke, sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Sasuke yang nampak keheranan dangan kehadirannya yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Ng, ano sasuke-kun, kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada piket,"

"Piket? Bukannya besok?"

"Eh, itu, aku tukaran dengan Tenten, soalnya dia ada acara hari ini,"

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu."

"Eh gak usah, mungkin akan lama,, dan kau pasti punya banyak kerjaan di rumah, jadi Sasuke-kun duluan saja,"

"Hn, baiklah."

Hinata terlihat lega, ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi Sasuke, tapi tidak ada cara lain selain itu, semoga saja tidak ketahuan.

**xXxXxXxXx**

'Hah, akhirnya selesai juga caramahnya' batin Gaara.

Ia benar-benar lega ketika Anko sensei telah memperbolehkannya pulang, ia membuka pintu dan segera keluar, ia sedikit tertegun menyadari keberadaan seorang gadis yang dikenalnya.

"Hinata? apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Tentu saja menunggumu. Kenapa kau berkelahi lagi?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya, lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama dengan Anko sensei tadi, sudahlah, toh ia juga merasa senang dengan keberadaan Hinata yang menunggunya itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berkelahi?" Tanya Hinata lagi, kali ini mereka tengah duduk dibawah pohon di taman belakang sekolah.

"Akukan sudah pernah bilang, aku memang suka berkelahi."

Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Gaara, aku butuh jawaban yang lebih logis,"

"Hn, mereka menjelek-jelekkan orang tuaku, tentu saja aku marah. Selanjutnya sudah bisa kau tebak sendiri."

"Eh?" Hinata tampak kaget dengan perkataan Gaara barusan.

"…"

"…"

"Kau tau Hinata, sejak kecil orang tuaku selalu memaksakan kehendaknya kepadaku,"

"…"

"Sejak dulu aku sudah diajarkan untuk menjadi yang terbaik, aku selalu menjadi murid yang baik, selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, dan selalu menuruti setiap perkataan orang tuaku."

"…"

"Tapi, aku merasa itu bukan diriku, aku mulai memberontak, melakukan kenakalan-kenakaln remaja pada umumnya dan sebagainya, walaupun begitu aku tetap mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Ku fikir mereka tidak akan keberatan jika nilai-nilaiku tetap sempurnah seperti biasanya, tapi…"

"Tapi?" kali ini Hinata mulai bersuara.

"Diluar dugaan, mereka justru menganggapku seperti produk gagal, perlahan-lahan mereka sudah tidak mempedulikanku lagi, dan puncaknya adalah ketika mereka memindahkanku di sekolah ini, jauh terpisah dengan mereka."

"…"

"Aku merasa dibuang oleh mereka, tapi biarpun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa menerima jika ada yang menghina mereka, biar gimanapun, aku sangat menyayangi mereka."

"Gaara, aku tidak tau mengenai jalan fikiran orang tuamu, tapi bukannya kau juga salah karena tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Mungkin saja ini hanya salah faham kan?"

"Ya aku tau, aku tau aku juga salah karena tiba-tiba memberontak begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi Hinata, tetap saja aku merasa kehilangan, rasanya sakit sekali ketika mereka menjauhkanku dari mereka, aku …merasa sangat kesepian…"

"Ya aku tau, aku tau kau begitu kesepian. Padahal aku tau kau sangat kesepian, tapi aku malah menghindarimu, aku ini benar-benar jahat ya," Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Hinata.."

"Aku, kalau aja ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa kesepianmu pasti akan kulakukan," kata Hinata lagi.

"Kau serius Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat heran kearah Gaara.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu barusan?"

"Eh, iya tentu saja aku serius," Hinata menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Kalau begitu ada satu, dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu," kata Gaara serius.

"Apa?"

"Jadilah milikku Hinata,"

'DEG!'

Wajah Hinata sontak bersemu merah mendengar kalimat Gaara barusan.

"A..ano Gaa hmmp..!" Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Gaara memeluknya dan mencium bibir mungilnya.

Lembut, ya Gaara menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Tapi tetap saja beda dengan ciuman Sasuke, Hinata teringat ciuman Sasuke yang kadang kasar itu tapi betapa ia sangat menikmatinya.

'Tidak! Apa yang kufikirkan? Kenapa aku malah mengingat ciuman Sasuke, oh kami-sama, aku betul-betul sudah dikuasai olehnya,' Batin Hinata.

Hinata memberontak dan berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Gaara, namun usahanya tidak begitu membuahkan hasil karena Gaara memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

'DEG!'

Gaara dan Hinata kaget mendengar suara yang tak asing bagi mereka, sontak Gaara melepas pelukannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dihadapannya kini berdiri sesosok pria dengan pandangan tajam yang seakan-akan hendak membunuhnya. Sementara Hinata, wajahnya yang tadi bersemu merah kini telah berubah pucat pasi.

"hn, jadi ini tugas piket yang kau katakan tadi, **Nee-san**?"

"Sa..sasuke"

_**To Be Continue**_

Yay! Akhirnya chapt 2 selesai juga! XD

Mohon maaf kalau chapt 2 agak sedikit singkat dari chapt sebelumnya hehe ^^'

Sekali lagi mohon REVIEW-nya! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh! Akhirnya chap 3 kelar juga!

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf sama readers kalau apdetnya kelamaan, rencananya minggu lalu chapt 3 ini udah kelar, tapi apa daya file saya di lappie HILANG! DX

Terpaksa saya harus mengetik ulang, hiks T.T saya sampai begadang lhoo, padahal lagi ujian semester. tapi tak apalah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, yang penting chapt 3 ini dah kelar! XD

Oke, saya mau balas review dulu!

**Shaniechan** : Hehe, maaf ya apdetnya kelamaan^^'. Soal hukuman jawabannya ada di chapt ini, semoga anda puas and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Pochan** : Sungguh? Wah saya jadi bangga bisa ngebuat readers jadi tegang XD. Nasib Hina selanjutnya? Baca aja chapt 3 ini, semoga anda puas and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Good-Night : **Hiiks saya juga gak tega liat GaaHina digangggu ama Sasu, soalnya saya juga fans GaaHina, tapi kalau gak gitu ya gak seru XD *plak. Oke makasih banyak atas pujiannya, semoga anda puas dengan chapt ini and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**DeFiLe-ShoSeki** : Hehehe emank sengaja saya bikin ngegantung XD *tendang. Fave? Boleh banget! XD thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko** : Haii salam kenal juga! XD *nyium tangan. Eh? Iya juga ya, SasuHina emank jarang dijadiin saudara *baru sadar, hmm soal saudara sekandung atau bukan itu juga saya masih bimbang, mo dijadiin sedarah atau enggak XD. Ok trims atas rasa penasarannya[?] and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

** no-loGin** : Hehe thanks atas pujian and reviewnya!^^ silahkan baca chapt selanjutnya, semoga anda puas! XD

**Tsubasa Hanita** : Hallow juga Tsu-chan and salam kenal! XD. Wew, makasih ya atas pujiannya, hehe saya emank sengaja bikin bersambung disaat yang deg2an biar pada penasaran XD *plak. Maaf ya yuuki agak lama apdet, semoga Tsu-chan belom mati karena penasaran!XD, oke saya juga penggemar pairing SasuHina, and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Dobelianaru : **Hehe, saya emank berungkali mengeceknya, tapi masih ada yang salah kok^^'a. Huaa Sasu gak jahat, cuman posesif doank XD. Wokeh chapt selanjutnya dah apdet nih, selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Kuraishi cha22dhen** : Jiahh udah ketahuan deluan =w=. iya sih sudah pasti Sasu bakalan ngasih hukuman ke Hina, hehe di chap ini emank ada lemon, tapi karena saya masih baru jadi mungkin lemonnya belum memuaskan^^a. ok selamat menikmati chapt ini and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**SoraHinase** : Hehe, kalau saya sih secara pribadi pengen banget kayak gini XDD, tapi tapi, asal adiknya juga setampan and se-cool Sasu XD * kicked by brotha. Ok selamat menikmati chapt ini and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Haruno Aoi** : Salam kenal juga XD hehe sama dong, saya juga suka sama tipe2 yang posesif XD. Wokeh wokeh, entar saya usahain buat fict GaaHina juga, tapi kalau NaruHina mungkin gak bisa sih, soalnya saya kurang respek sama Naru^^a *kickd by Naru fc. Hehe makasih banyak atas Fave and reviewnya, selamat membaca chapt 3 ini! XD

**Hinatalover** : Hiks saya dibilang jahat T.T *mojok. Tapi emank bener sih saya sengaja kasih bersambung dibagian yang paling seru, biar pada penasaran XD *plaked. Ok selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz** : ^^, nih dah apdet, selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**NatsumiHyuuga** : Hehe makasih pujiannya, lemonnya akan saya tampilin di chapt ini, tapi jangan terlalu berharap yak. Saya kan masih baru^^'. Selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Yuka Momoyuki** : Hehe *bangga bisa membuat readers penasaran XD. Okeh selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Fumiko 18** : Hehe makasih atas pujiannya. Hmm saya emank sengaja membuat Sasu jadi adiknya, soalnya kan jarang2 cowok berperan sebagai adik, biasanya kan jadi kakak ^^. Mengenai akhirnya yaaa ikutin aja terus fict ini XD *tendang. Okeh selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Tsuki Sora** : Hayoo ketahuan mesumnya, kekekeke XD. Ku usahain banyakin lemonnya, tapi jangan terlalu berharap, maklum saya masih baru XD. Oke selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Michle **: Hehe saya juga penasaran stadium 4 sama fict persetanan Gaara XD lanjutin doooong =o=b. ok, selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Kyoneka Denerve** : Oke chapt selanjutnya dah apdet nih XD selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Uzumaki Panda** : Hehe soal itu kan terserah saya! XD *plaked. Mengenai hub persaudaraan mereka akan saya jelasin nanti kok^^. Ok, selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Sasuhina loverz** : He'eh, iya saya usahain^^', tapi saya masih baru nih jadi mungkin agak tidak sesuai harapan *_*. Ok, selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Z** : Huwee Sasu gak jahat kok! DX. Hehe Sasu emank posesif and terkesan sister complex, tapi menurut saya sih wajar, toh dari kecil dia kan bersama Hina mulu XD. Eh mic? Huaaaaa! *lari ke pojokan, gak suka bicara pke mic sih^^', hmm soal perasaan Hina ke Gaa saya gak tahu, kan yang punya perasaan Hinata, bukan saya XD *tendang, wokeh, hal itu akan terungkap nanti XD. Selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Lollytha-chan** : wokh, ini saya dah apdet^^. Selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Cherrysakusasu** : Nih saya dah apdet, tapi mungkin gak kilat sih^^'. Selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^

**Tanpa nama** : Sebenernya yang ngereview tanpa nama ada 4 orang, tapi saya jadiin satu aja^^'. Hehe gomen ne gak bisa apdet kilat, soalnya file saya tahu2 ilang, jadi harus ngetik ulang deh-_-. Ok selamat membaca and thanks atas reviewnya!^^ psst : laen kali cantumin nama pleaseee ^^

oke langsung aja ^^

**Summary : **" Kau milikku Hinata, tapi rupanya kau sama sekali tidak mengerti hal itu. Kali ini akan ku paksa kau mengerti dengan tubuhmu."

Kisah cinta terlarang dua bersaudara, akankah berakhir seperti yang diharapkan?

**Warning : **agak GAJE, sedikit OOC, Incest[?], Typo, Lemon, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh d==b

Satu lagi, NO FLAME! [ habis saya kan sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga T~T]

**Disclaimer : ** selalu milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-_-

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang end judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M [ sekedar jaga-jaga]

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

**Devils Bad Love**

"Sa..Sasuke.." bibir Hinata sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama itu, berbeda dengan Gaara yang sudah nampak menguasai dirinya, Hinata terlihat begitu pucat.

"Ada urusan apa kau disini Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara sinis.

"Hn, aku hanya bermaksud menjemput Hinata." Jawab Sasuke datar seraya menarik Hinata kearahnya.

"Aku sudah lapar nee-san, ku harap kita tidak terlambat untuk makan malam, jadi sebaiknya kau segera pulang bersamaku sekarang juga,"

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu menuju mobil pribadi mereka, tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang juga menahan Hinata agar tetap berdiri di tempatnya, benar saja, ketika menolehkan kepalanya, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan Gaara yang menahan Hinata.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu rambut merah," Sasuke tampak marah dengan perbuatan Gaara.

"Hn, kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu. Urusanku dengan Hinata belum selesai, ku harap kau cukup tahu diri untuk meninggalkan kami berdua. Tenang saja, aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang secepat mungkin agar kau tidak terlambat makan malam, anak manja." balas Gaara tak kalah sengit.

Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Gaara, tetapi matanya menatap tajam kearah Hinata tanda bahwa ia mulai kesal dan menyuruh Hinata untuk angkat bicara.

"Ng.. Gaara-kun, bisa kau lepaskan genggamanmu? Tanganku sakit," kata Hinata berbohong, jujur saja Gaara menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, akan tetapi kali ini ia harus berbohong untuk membuatnya keluar dari situasi ini.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberiku jawaban mengenai hal tadi Hinata," jawab Gaara seraya menatap tajam mata Hinata.

"Hn, tidak ada jawaban untukmu rambut merah, Hinata tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu, dan kau jangan pernah berani bermimpi untuk memilikinya," kata Sasuke disertai senyuman iblisnya. Rupanya Sasuke sempat mendengar peryataan cinta Gaara tadi.

"Aku membutuhkan jawaban Hinata, bukan jawaba darimu anak manja."

"Hn, jawabanku adalah jawaban Hinata, kau akan mendengar hal yang sama terucap dari bibir Hinata," kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Cu..cukup Sasuke-kun. Gaara-kun kali ini kumohon, tolong lepaskan tanganku," akhirnya Hinata mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Tidak Hinata," Gaara tetap bersikeras dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ku mohon…" kali ini mata Hinata mulai tampak berkaca-kaca, sehingga Gaara yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega dan segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu,"

"A..arigatou Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata seraya menunduk.

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke rumah, nee-san," kata Sasuke seraya menarik Hinata dan berjalan menjauhi Gaara menuju mobil pribadi mereka. Hal yang sangat disesali Gaara karena ia sempat melihat seulas senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah Sasuke untuknya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

BRAKK!

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, wajahnya tampak gusar, alisnya bertaut dan keningnya berkerut, ia tampak seperti orang yang menahan penyakit. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, ia nampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang seperti orang stres itu.

"Sa..Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat berantakan." Hinata mencoba bertanya kepada Sasuke layaknya seorang kakak.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku jadi seperti ini, hah?"

"Kyaa!" dengan setengah teriak Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh Hinata ke dinding kamarnya, kedua lengannya pun ia sandarkan ke dinding yang sama.

"Bisa-bisanya kau…" perkataan Sasuke terpotong, seolah ia memang sengaja untuk tidak melanjutkannya.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku Hinata? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku kepadamu hah?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kebohongannya akan berakibat fatal bagi Sasuke.

"Kau tau, hari ini kau melakukan tiga pelanggaran berat. Pertama, kau berani membohongiku. Terlebih lagi semua itu demi rambut merah sialan itu, dan terakhir kau bahkan berani berciuman dengan pria selain aku. Apa kau tahu hukuman apa yang akan kau terima nee-san?" Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata.

Hinata sendiri tampak katakutan, belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke yang semarah ini, terlebih lagi karena itu semua disebabkan olehnya.

"Sa..Sasuke, a..aku hanya ingin membantu Gaara-kun saja," kata Hinata gugup.

"Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh mempedulikan orang lain selain aku, Hinata?. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk si rambut merah itu. Kau hanya boleh melihatku saja."

Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk mendengarkan penuturan egois Sasuke. Ini tidak seperti sikap seorang adik yang khawatir terhadap kakaknya, tapi lebih mirip seperti sikap seorang kekasih yang tengah cemburu.

' Tidak! Apa yang kau fikirkan Hinata! Tidak mungkin Sasuke berfikir macam-macam terhadapmu, dia pasti hanya mengkhawatirkanmu sebagai seorang adik! Beda denganmu yang justru menganggapnya lebih!' batin Hinata

"Hn, kau harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu padaku Hinata."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut, ya sangat lembut, namun pada akhirnya berubah menjadi kasar juga, menjadi ganas dan penuh nafsu. Hinata yang kaget akan ciuman Sasuke malah membuka mulutnya dan itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata.

"Hmmph.." Sasuke menjelajahi setiap bagian rongga mulut Hinata, seolah ingin menghapus semua bekas sentuhan Gaara kepadanya.

Anehya Hinata menikmatinya. Padahal ia tahu, Ia sangat tahu bahwa hal ini tidaklah benar. Ia sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah tidak wajar, lebih tepatnya perasaannya ke Sasuke lah yang tidak wajar. Sasuke memang selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, posesif kepadanya, dan memerhatikannya lebih dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Apakah Sasuke?

'Tidak! Jangan berfikir yang bukan-bukan Hinata!' batin gadis itu lagi.

Selama ini Hinata selalu berusaha menahan perasaannya yang berlebihan itu terhadap adik kandungnya. Akan tetapi, apa arti dari semua usaha kerasnya itu jika Sasuke terus memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini?. Ia selalu bertekad untuk menghindari kontak fisik seperti ciuman dengan Sasuke, tetapi apa daya, dirinya selalu tidak berkutik jika Sasuke telah berada di dekatnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak wajar ini? Seketika banyangan-banyangan kekecewaan melintas di otaknya. Apa yang terjadi jika ia dengan jelas menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, ataupun jika orang-orang di luar sana mengetahui hal-hal apa saja yang telah mereka perbuat selama ini.

Wajah kecewa kedua orang tua mereka, Hinata bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membayangkannya. lalu pandangan-pandangan jijik orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, lalu hal yang terparah adalah masa depan mereka yang hancur.

"Tidaak!" tanpa sadar -karena ketakutan akan bayangan yang melintasi otaknya itu- Hinata mendorong Sasuke dengan segenap kekuatannya, sehingga ciumannya terpaksa berhenti.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, belum pernah Hinata menolaknya seperti ini.

"Hn, tidak kusangka kau berani menolakku Hinata. Rupanya hukumanmu harus yang lebih berat lagi ya.'' Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan geram. Bahunya yang bergetar itu memperlihatkan kemarahannya yang begitu besar akibat penolakan Hinata barusan.

"Kyaaa!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dan menghempaskannya di atas ranjang miliknya.

Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika tubuhnya terhempas jatuh diatas ranjang Sasuke. Namun rasa sakit itu lenyap begitu saja ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah membuka kancing membelalak seketika.

"Sa..Sasuke ap..apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Hinata reflex mundur ketika Sasuke mulai menaikkan kakinya diatas ranjang itu dan mendekatinya.

"Hn, apa yang mau ku lakukan? Kau milikku Hinata, tapi rupanya kau sama sekali tidak mengerti hal itu. Kali ini akan kupaksa kau mengerti dengan tubuhmu,"

"Kyaa!" Hinata begitu kaget ketika tahu-tahu tubuh Sasuke sudah menindihnya dan menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Hen…hentikan Sasuke. Demi tuhan kita tidak boleh melakukan hal ini!" Hinata memberontak dengan keras, walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri ketakutan.

"Jangan menolakku! Kau adalah milikku Hinata, tidak ada alasan untukmu untuk menolakku!"

"Ka..u kau salah Sa..hmmpphhh!" Sasuke tidak lagi mempedulikan perkataan Hinata, tanpa pikir panjang ia mencium bibir Hinata dengan ganas, seolah itu adalah sebuah permen yang sangat enak.

Setetes air bening mengucur lembut dari kedua pelupuk mata Hinata. Ya, Hinata menangis. Dia menangis karena takut, takut akan perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu kasar, takut pada apa yang akan diperbuat Sasuke terhadapnya.

Pria yang tengah mencumbunya dengan penuh nafsu ini terasa orang lain bagi Hinata, bukan seperti Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Bukan Sasuke yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut apapun yang terjadi, bukan Sasuke yang senantiasa melindunginya walaupun terkesan berlebihan, bukan Sasuke yang sering dipeluknya, dan bukan Sasuke yang notabene adalah adiknya.

Tetapi meskipun ia selalu menyangkal akan hal itu, pria di depannya tetaplah Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa ia telah menyakiti Hinata, menyakiti satu-satunya gadis yang mengisi hidupnya. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai ketakutannya selama ini, Hinata tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihatnya berciuman dengan pria lain.

Ia takut, sangat takut. Ia takut Hinata akan meninggalkannya, ia takut Hinata akan diambil oleh pria lain, ia takut Hinata tidak akan melihat kearahnya lagi. Semua ketakutan yang menghantuinya itu membuatnya berfikir untuk memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Meskipun gadis itu menolaknya, meskipun harus memaksakan keegoisannya, meskipun harus menyakitinya.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin memanas, ia memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya, akan tetapi keteguhan hati Hinata untuk tetap menutup mulutnya itu membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal. Tangan Sasuke mulai menjalar menelusuri tubuh indah Hinata. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan melepas kemeja berikut bra kakaknya itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Mata Hinata membulat tatkala merasakan dirinya telah bertelanjang dada dengan sempurnah, ia membuka mulutnya hendak protes, namun hal itu justru merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata dan menjelajah di dalamnya.

"Nghh…" Hinata mendesah tertahan, dan itu makin membuat Sasuke bersemangat untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Tangannya kini mulai meremas-remas buah dada yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya itu.

Hinata sendiri tidak mampu menyembunyikan suara desahannya yang menggoda itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tubuhnya sangat menikmati setiap sensasi yang dirasakannya dari sentuhan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja ciuman Sasuke berhenti lantaran kehabisan nafas, ia memandang sejenak pada tubuh indah Hinata yang begitu menggoda, kulitnya yang bersih dan halus, buah dadanya yang proposional, dan lekukan tubuhnya yang begitu sempurnah, membuatnya ingin menjelajah lebih dan lebih. Sedangkan yang dipandang sendiri hanya bisa pasrah.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke segera melanjutkan aksinya, kini ia tengah mencium, menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil leher Hinata dan membuat begitu banyak kissmark disana.

"Sahh..Sahsuhkeh..nghh, hen..hentikan..nghh.." Hinata memohon di tengah desahannya.

"Hentikan kau bilang? Padahal kau begitu menikmatinya nee-san." Sasuke menyeringai liar.

" mohon Sasuke..nghh.."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu itu,"

Sasuke terus menjamah tubuh indah Hinata, membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan. Kedua tangannya tak henti-hentinya meremas keua buah dada Hinata yang sudah tampak mengeras itu, ia sudah tidak menahan tangan Hinata lagi, karena ditahunya bahwa kini gadis itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Puas dengan leher, Sasuke kini turun ke bawah dan menciumi buah dada Hinata, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda yang sudah mengeras di dada Hinata yang sebelahnya lagi.

Hinata mendesah kenikmatan, desahannya yang terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke itu membuat Sasuke semakin ganas melancarkan aksinya. Kini tangannya telah turun kebawah dan membuka pengait rok Hinata. Berhasil membuka rok seragam kakaknya itu iapun membuka dengan paksa celana dalam yang dikenakan Hinata dan lagi-lagi melemparnya di sembarang tempat.

Sasuke membelai lembut selangkangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendesah tertahan dan menendang-nendang udara. Sasuke tersenyum, devils smile andalannya, ia tahu bahwa Hinata menikmatinya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menyentuh daerah sensitive Hinata tersebut.

"Nnghh…" Hinata berusaha menahan desahannya, ia tahu bahwa desahannya memberikan efek tersendiri bagi Sasuke, dan itu membahayakannya.

"Kenapa kau tahan Hinata? Bukannya kau begitu menikmatinya?" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

"…" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Cih, kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa menahannya." Tanpa diduga Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam vagina Hinata, menjelajah didalamya dan melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dengan jarinya tersebut.

"Nghhhhhhhhh..." Hinata melenguh tertahan, ia tetap teguh menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hn, belum cukup ya. Bagaimana kalau begini." Sasuke kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya lagi dan kembali menjelajah didalam vagina Hinata, ia sedikit merenggangkan liang kewanitaan gadis itu yang terasa sempit baginya.

"He..henti..hentikan Sasuke.." Hinata memohon, rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menerima semua sensasi-sansasi aneh yang diberikan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Kau keras kepala juga, Hinata. Bukannya sudah ku katakan, aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu itu." Sasuke kini mulai menurunkan wajahnya ke daerah selangkangan Hinata, ia mengangkat kedua kaki Hinata dan meletakkannya di pundaknya.

"Hn, akan kubuat kau mengeluarkan desahanmu yang menggoda itu, Hinata."

Perlahan Sasuke memandangi vagina Hinata yang merah merekah dan tampak berkedut-kedut itu setelah dimasuki oleh tiga jarinya sekaligus. Sasuke terenyum, lalu mulai menjilati vagina Hinata dan memasukkan lidahnya didalamnya.

Hinata mengerang merasakan sebuah benda yang lunak memasuki liangnya, menjelajahi tubuh bagian dalamnya. Sasuke menyeringai ketika menemukan satu bulatan kecil sebesar biji kacang di dalam liang tersebut, klitoris. Sasuke mulai memainkan klitoris Hinata dan menggigitnya lembut, membuat Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya.

"Ahhhh…Sahhsukeh..nghh…" Hinata merasaa otot-otot rahimnya menegang, tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan cairan hangat menyembur keluar dari rahimnya dan mengenai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya, kemudian menjilatnya untuk merasakan cairan Hinata.

"Hn, manis." Komentar Sasuke. Hinata sendiri sudah tampak lemas, ia begitu bersimbah peluh dan tampak sangat berantakan. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu segera mengambil tindakan cepat, ia segera membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya asal-asalan sehingga tampaklah kini 'benda'-nya yang sudah tegak sedari tadi itu, membuat mata Hinata membelalak tidak percaya kearahnya.

"Ti..tidak Sasuke, demi tuhan jangan lakukan itu." mohon Hinata dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. "Ka..kalau kau melakukannya, kami-sama akan benar-benar mengutuk kita,".

"Hn, sejak awal aku tidak peduli akan hal itu Hinata. Malam ini kau benar-benar harus menjadi milikku." Sasuke menindih tubuh Hinata yang sudah lemas itu dan melebarkan kedua pahanya.

"Sa..Su,,kyaaa!" Hinata merasakan sebuah benda tumpul yang keras memasuki liangnya, rasanya perih.

"Sa..sakit, hent..hentikan…" namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan erangan Hinata. Perhatiannya kini sedang terfokus pada selaput tipis di dalam vagina Hinata yang membatasi gerak 'benda'nya.

"Cih, kau begitu sempit Hinata." Sasuke mengeluarkan 'benda'nya dari dalam vagina Hinata kemudian mengubah posisi Hinata menjadi pose menungging. Sasuke kembali memasukkan 'benda'nya ke dalam vagina Hinata, kali ini dengan dorongan yang lebih kuat.

"Kyaaa! .." teriak Hinata, ia merasakan perih yang tidak terkira ketika 'benda' Sasuke menembus pertahanan terakhir miliknya. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, memberikan waktu kepada Hinata untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan 'benda'nya. Namun rupanya ia begitu tidak sabaran untuk menunggu, Sasuke segera menggerakkan 'benda'nya keluar masuk ke dalam vagina Hinata dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

"Aahhh..Sah..suke.." Hinata mendesah menggoda, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi telah berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang bahkan tidak bisa ditolak oleh otaknya yang selalu berfikir rasional itu.

Mereka telah melakukannya, mereka telah bercinta, menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Tak ada lagi yang memisahkan, keduanya saling memiliki. Namun kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah saudara tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Hinata sadar, ia takkan pernah bisa memiliki Sasuke.

"Sa…Sasuke..nghh.. ku mohon, keluarkan benda itu, i..ini tidak boleh," lagi-lagi Hinata memohon diantara desahan-desahannya.

"kenapa? padahal kau menikmatinya. Kau milikku sepenuhnya Hinata." Kata Sasuke datar sambil tetap mengeluar-masukkan 'benda'nya ke dalam liang Hinata, sementara tangannya sibuk meremas kedua buah dada Hinata yang menggantung itu.

"Aahh…"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa 'benda'nya semakin menegang, ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Hinata mendesah kenikmatan dan mengalami klimaks berkali-kali.

"Ngghhh...Hi…Hinata.." kini Sasuke benar-benar akan menyemburkan cairannya, ia segera mengeluarkan 'benda'nya dari dalam vagina Hinata, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan menyemburkan spermanya kedalam rahim Hinata.

Keduanya kini terkulai lemah di atas ranjang, menikmati sensasi-sensasi sehabis bercinta yang telah mereka lakukan. Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, menikmati aroma khas dari tubuh gadis yang telah terlelap itu.

"Kau milikku seorang, takkan ada lagi yang bisa mengambilmu dariku Hinata." Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata sebelum benar-benar memasuki alam mimpi. Kedua insan itu pun terlelap dalam balutan keringat dan cairan cinta yang menjadi bukti percintaan mereka.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pagi yang cerah, sinar matahari tampak menyeruak masuk menembus gorden ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru, membuat seorang gadis berambut indigo terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Hinata mengamati sekelilingnya dan merasa ganjil karenanya. Hinata tampak berfikir sebentar, kemudian gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sejak semalam memeluknya membuatnya sadar, sadar akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

Perlahan Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memeluknya, kemudian mulai beranjak dari ranjang yang berantakan itu dan mencari pakaiannya yang semalam dilempar Sasuke entah kemana. Hinata memandang Sasuke sejenak, hendak membangunkannya. Tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya karena yakin Sasuke akan bangun dengan sendirinya, ia pun beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hinata mengambil handuknya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, biar bagaimanapun juga dia tidak boleh membolos sekolah hari ni, apalagi alasannya membolos karena lelah sehabis errr…bercinta. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk bersiap-siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, kini ia sedang memandangi wajahnya lebih tepatnya lehernya di depan cermin. Hinata mengambil nafas pendek, nampak jelas lehernya yang putih bersih itu dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke semalam.

"Ya tuhan, ternyata kami benar-benar melakukanya…" batin gadis itu.

Hinata memutar ulang kejadian semalam dalam memorinya, membuat wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat hanya karena mengingatnya. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ada rasa senang malu dan sedih bercampur dalam dirinya. Senang karena bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai, dan sedih karena mengetahui bahwa ia melakukannya dengan orang yang salah, adiknya. Terlebih lagi karena kejadian semalam juga bisa di katakan sebagai tindak pemaksaan, bisa dibilang ia diperkosa oleh adiknya sendiri.

Hinata mengambil sebuah plester [band aid] bermotif bunga lavender dari laci mejanya kemudian menempelkannya di lehernya, walaupun tidak dapat menutupi secara keseluruhan tapi itu lumayan membantu untuk menutupi sejumlah kissmark yang ada di lehernya. Kemudian ia merapatkan kerah bajunya dan menggerai rambut panjangnya, kini ia telah sukses menutupi kissmark yang ada di lehernya tersebut .

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah siap dan tengah menunggunya di ruang tengah, Hinata melirik sekilas kearah dapur, nampaknya Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan makan paginya yang telah ia siapkan tadi pagi-pagi sekali, ia sendiri sudah makan duluan sebelum Sasuke terbangun, bento keduanya pun telah ia masukkan ke dalam tas, kini saatnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya, dan merasa heran karena sedari tadi Sasuke menatapnya tajam seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Sa..suke? a..ada apa? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa kau menutupinya Hinata? Bukannya lebih bagus kalau kau memperlihatkannya, hmm?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke? a..aku tidak mengerti," jujur Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Tapi semenit kemudian ia mengerti sepenuhnya apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke ketika dirasakannya tangan Sasuke dengan lembut melebarkan kerah bajunya dan membuka pelan plester yang menempel di lehernya.

"Biarkan dia melihatnya Hinata, dengan begitu dia akan sadar kalau kau adalah milikku. Kalau perlu biar semua orang juga melihatnya dan tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku." Kata Sasuke datar.

"…." Hinata hanya diam mendengar keinginan sepihak dari Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke nampak menyentuh rambutnya.

"Hmm…aku lebih suka kalau rambutmu dijepit ke atas,"

Eh? Apa yang difikirkan Sasuke? Kalau begitu kissmark di lehernya akan terlihat jelas, padahal mereka adalah saudara, tapi Sasuke malah ingin semua orang tahu bahwa ia yang meninggalkan kissmark itu di lehernya, pikir gadis itu.

"Ng..ta..tapi Sasuke…"

"Bergegaslah Hinata, kau tidak ingin kita terlambat ke sekolah kan?" kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata, yang berarti ia menolak segala bentuk penolakkan yang akan Hinata ungkapkan barusan.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Hinata kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jepit rambut kesayangannya dan mejepit rambutnya ke atas, kemudian segera menemui Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya sambil tersenyum kepadanya itu.

"Hmm..aku menyukai penampilanmu yang seperti ini," komentarnya singkat sambil memandangi Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang tampak jelas di leher jenjangnya itu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"HInata? Apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu?" pekik Sakura ketika melihat leher Hinata.

"Psst..Sakura-chan kau jangan ribut. Ini…semalam aku berendam di air yang kelewat panas, makanya jadi begini," kata Hinata berbohong seraya mengusap-ngusap lehernya.

"Ohh..tapi kenapa kau tidak menutupinya saja Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Eh? Emmh..i..ini, oh ya aku dengar katanya kalau ingin bercak-bercak ini hilang harus kena angin sesering mungkin." Kata Hinata yang lagi-lagi berbohong. Sakura nampak berfikir sejenak.

"Ohh, begitu ya," kata Sakura seraya mengangguk-angguk.

Hinata pun mengikuti pelajaran pertama dengan lancar tanpa hambatan, semua teman kelasnya memercayai kebohongan yang ia buat, dan ia sangat bersyukur karenanya. Hinata memandang bangku kosong di belakangnya, hari ini Gaara tidak masuk, dan itu lumayan membuatnya tenang karena ia sama sekali belum siap bertemu Gaara saat ini.

**xXxXxXxXx**

KRIIIIINNNGGG!

Bel tanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi, Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa sebuah buku di tangannya berlari menuju perpustakaan, ia harus mengembalikan sebuah buku dulu sebelum menemui Sasuke di atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama.

Hinata melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan dan segera mencari rak tempat buku yang ia pinjam, tiba-tiba saja tanpa sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang yang kelihatannya hendak keluar, ia terlalu tergesa-gea sampai-sampai tidak memandang wajah orang yang ia tabrak itu.

"Go…gomen ne, aku terburu-buru," kata Hinata seraya membungkuk.

"Hinata?"

Hinata pun mendongakkan wajahnya karena merasa mengenali suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya itu.

"Ga…Gaara?" ternyata Gaara bukannya tidak masuk sekolah seperti dugaan Hinata tadi, tapi ia hanyalah membolos pelajaran pertama dan kedua kemudian bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Hal itu telihat jelas dari penampilan Gaara yang acak-acakkan.

'Sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur.' fikir Hinata.

Hening, baik Hinata maupun Gaara tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hinata hanya menunduk diam, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Tiba-tba Hinata merasa tangan Gaara menyentuh lehernya.

"Hinata, ini…"

"Go…gomen ne Gaara-kun, tapi aku harus segera mengembalikkan buku ini," elak Hinata seraya menepis lembut tangan Gaara dari lehernya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi Gaara segera menarik tangannya dan menahannya.

"Sasuke, apa Sasuke yang melakukannya Hinata?" Tanya Gaara, entah mengapa ia punya firasat bahwa Sasuke lah pemilik dari kissmark di leher Hinata itu.

"Eh..ng..a..aku tidak mengerti Gaara-kun, i..ini karena aku berendam di air yang kelewat panas saja kok. Sudah ya aku terburu-buru, jaa." Kata Hinata seraya melepas paksa tangannya dan berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Gaara pun hanya terdiam memandangi punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauhinya itu.

"Hn, kau lihatkan, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu," Gaara yang mendengar suara yang tampak familiar itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Benar saja, di belakangnya tampak Uchiha Sasuke tengah bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jadi, kau yang melakukan semua itu?" Gaara bertanya dengan suara sesinis mungkin.

"Heh, menurutmu?" Sasuke menyeringai, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat senang.

"Menjijikkan, padahal dia kakakmu, tapi kau masih juga menyerangnya." Sindir Gaara.

Sasuke meluruskan tubuhnya, kemudian memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa, lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Menjijikkan? Jadi menurutmu ini menjijikkan? Hn, kalau begitu orang sepertimu pasti tidak akan bisa menebak seberapa banyak hal menjijikkan yang telah kami berdua lakukan selama ini." Kata Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempat itu disertai devils smile favoritnya.

Kening Gaara tampak berkerut, ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke barusan, dan merasa kesal karenanya.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan merebutnya darimu, anak manja." Gumam Gaara yang tak seorangpun bisa mendengarnya kecuali ia sendiri.

_**To Be Continue**_

Fiuhhhh..akhirnya kelar juga XD

Gimana lemonnya? Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan atau lemonnya masih kurang, jujur sih fict ini di taruh di rated M hanya untuk jaga-jaga doang, gak taunya banyak yang minta lemon ==' ya udah aku turutin saja XD

Haha sekali lagi saya ini masih newbie, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fict saya ini terutama adegan lemonnya, untuk para senpai mohon bantuannya yak! XD

Oke, buat penyemangat mohon REVIEW-nya minna! XD

Kalau ada yang mau ngFlame harap ditahan dulu, ya ya ya? Soalnya nanti saya jadi down, hiks T.T

Sekali lagi

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

Nyo~ capter 4 udah kelar! XD

Oke, thanks atas semua yang bersedia ng-review fic ini, sesuai permintaan readers, lemonnya udah saya munculin, sebagai newbie, saya sampai keringat dingin bikin adegan lemonnya =w=. Kenapa para readers minta adegan lemon mulu sih?* plaked by readers, padahal saya kan author alim, hehe * di gampar, oke saya usahain untuk sering menghadirkan adegan lemon [?] tapi yang soft aja, yang hard kayaknya belom bisa nulisya hehe^^'

Oke, sebelum membaca karya saya yang pas-pas-an ini, ijinkan saya untuk ngebales review yang gak Log-in dulu! XD

**Shaniechan** : Oh…yes..oh…no! XD, yup Sasu emang liar! *dari tadi ngikutin mulu, hehe. Mmh, soal saudara kandung apa bukan itu masih rahasia, kan gak asik kalau ketahuan duluan XD. Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara untuk ngerebut Hina? Saya gak tau, itu mah urusan Gaara, bukan urusan saya, jadi tanya langsung ama Gaa-nya aja deh XD *di tampol. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Lollytha-chan** : Hehe thanks atas penantiannya[?], wuih padahal ku pikir lemonnya ancur banget tuh =w=, haha aku juga gak nyangka kalau Sasu akan nyerang Hina[?] akankah Hina juga balas nyerang Sasu? Oke lupakan hal tadi XD, saya lagi ngawur =3=. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**CcaLit12a** : Hoho, udah banyak yang tanya, dan jawaban saya masih sama, soal saudara kandung atau bukan itu masih secret XD, ortu mereka? Tentu saja Fugaku Uchiha dan…wait! Nama kaa-san-nya Hinata siapa yak? Saya gak tau^^'a hehe, pokoknya mereka berdualah ortu SasuHina, Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Kyoneka mlz login** : Hehe kok males login? XD, btw FW apaan?^^' maklum saya agak telmi-_-. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Arisa Adachi** : Iya akhirnya lemon juga, tinggal nunggu semangka[?], hehe thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Lulu Hyuuga** : He eh? *sweatdrop, oke ku usahain lemonnya lebih, lebih and lebih^^', tapi mungkin gak disemua chapter ada lemonnya, maaf ya kalau saya bikin kecewa -_-. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Arukaschiff** : makasih atas sumbangan jempolnya, lan kali aku req jari manis[?] yak! XD *kicked, hehe ini udah apdet, maaf kalau lama^^'. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Tsuki sora** : Mmhh, yah mungkin adegan pengakuan cintanya masih agak lama^^a, yang akan dilakukan Gaara akan terlihat step by step seiring dengan kemunculan chapt2 berikutnya XD. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Uzumaki Panda** : Hiks, ini kedua kalinya saya dibilang jahat T~T * ikut ngeringkuk di pojokan. Hehe thanks atas penantiannya menunggu chap ini, thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Michle males login** : Hehe gpp kok^^, Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Tsuki Sora [again?]** : he eh, *kucek-kucek mata, orang yang sama dengan yang diatas yak? Baru sadar hehe^^', Mhh tau soal apa? hub SasuHina itu? hehe saudara kandung pa bukan masih rahasia^^a. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Good-Night** : Hehe iya jaga-jaga jangan sampai readers banyak yang req, ternyata beneran^^', maaf ya kalau jadi jelek-_-. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**NatsumiHyuuga **: Iya gpp, yang penting anda udah bersedia ngereview^^. Oh ya? Padahal saya paling gak PD tuh ama lemonnya^^'. Iya entar ku usahain pengembangan karakternya lebih di perdalam lagi, sekedar info sih di sini Sasu sifatnya posesif, gak mau dikalah, egois [apa lagi kalau menyangkut Hina], and agak sedikit manja, kalau Hina orangnya gak tegaan, baik, polos dan yang terpenting amat sayang ma Sasu! XD. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Wtshi** : Hehe thanks ya! XD, ini udah apdet^^. Mmmh…mengenai pair Hina nantinya pasti akan terjawab dengan sendirinya kok^^. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Ai **: Hehe thanks pujiannya XD, ini dah apdet tp gak kilat sih^^'. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Aieriemma** : Iya iya aku lanjutin kok^^', hoho makasih atas rasa suka[?]nya XD, iya entar aku usahain sesuai dengan permintaan readers^^. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Nidji **: Hehe terima kasih^^, ini udah apdet. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Yuki Potter** : Hehe makasih^^, btw nama kita sama =D *plak. Aih jangan manggil sensei ahk, senpai aja belon gimana mau jadi sensei =3=. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Nanahyuuga** : Hehe thanks^^. Oke thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

**Tanpa nama lagi-_-** : Huee lagi-lagi gak nyantumin nama (;_;), iya ini udah ku lanjutin kok^^'. Selamat menikmati chap ini dan jangan lupa tuk review lagi XD [with name of course]

**Ncha miaw-miaw** : Hhe thanks =D, salam kenal juga ncha-chan! XD. thanks atas reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapt ini and review lagi yak! XD

Yosh! Dari hasil bales review tadi saya mendapat 3 kesimpulan :

Banyak yang minta adegan lemon nyoo~, padahal saya kan author alim =3= *plak

Banyak yang mempertanyakan hub persaudaraan SasuHina, hehe soal itu sih entar belakangan^^'.

Banyak yang mempertanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara, he eh saya kan bukan Gaara, napa nanya ke saya? =3= *ditimpuk readers.

Oke, semua itu akan terjawab seiring munculnya chapter2 selanjutnya, so tetap baca yak! XD

**xXxXxXxXx**

•

•

•

**Summary : **"Kalau begitu Sasuke pulang dengan pacarnya ya?"-"Pa..pacar?"- "Kaa-san, kami berdua benar-benar anak kalian kan?"-"…"-"Kaa-san?"

**Warning : **Agak GAJE, sedikit OOC, Incest[?], Typo, Lemon, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh d==b

Satu lagi, NO FLAME! [ habis saya kan sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga T~T]

**Disclaimer : **Selalu milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-_-

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang end judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

•

•

•

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Devils Bad Love**

Hinata membuka pelan pintu atap sekolah, hening. Tak ada siapapun di sana, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, biasanya Sasuke telah menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama di tempat itu, terlebih lagi karena seharusnya dia sudah terlambat dengan adanya insiden di perpustakaan tadi. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian ditaruhnya bento keduanya di atas lantai yang bersih itu, dia sendiri lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiri seraya memandangi pemandangan di bawah sana dari atap sekolah.

"Hn, kau sudah lama Hinata?" sebuah suara memaksa Hinata untuk berbalik kearah sumber suara.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun duduk berhadapan menikmati bento keduanya, terkadang Sasuke memaksa Hinata memakan bagian dari bentonya yang tidak disukainya, ataupun memaksa Hinata untuk menyerahkan semua tomat yang ada di bentonya untuknya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata tersenyum bahkan tertawa, Sasuke kembali terlihat manja di matanya, tentu saja dia faham apa yang disukai maupun yang tidak disukai oleh adiknya itu, tetapi tidak membeda-bedakan makanan adalah prinsipnya, dan itu juga harus berlaku bagi Sasuke walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menurutinya.

• • •

Semilir angin bertiup menerpa tubuh kedua remaja yang sedang bersantai itu, jam istirahat di sekolah itu memang lumayan lama, dan itu selalu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk tidur siang. Seperti biasa, Sasuke tengah berbaring di pangkuan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk pasrah sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Hinata, kemarikan wajahmu," pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Hinata merasa heran dengan permintaan Sasuke namun tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lebih dalam lagi," protes Sasuke ketika Hinata hanya sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Hinata menurut, ia menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke telah berada di atas kepalanya, mendorongnya dengan lembut hingga dapat dipastikan kini wajah keduanya lebih tepatnya bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan.

Wajah Hinata memerah, menyadari bahwa wajah tampan Sasuke terlihat sangat jelas dan dekat di matanya. Hinata hendak memisahkan diri, namun tangan kekar Sasuke di kepalanya membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke mulai mencium bibir mungilnya.

"Hmmphh…Sasu…"

"Diamlah," potong Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam, kemudian menutup kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya, cukup sebuah gigitan lembut di bibir gadis itu dan gadis itu akan memberikan apa yang diinginkannya, ya Hinata memang tak akan pernah menolaknya.

Lidah Sasuke menjelajah di dalam rongga mulut Hinata, mencicipi segala sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya, serta menekan-nekan lidah Hinata. Sasuke makin memperdalam ciumannya, tidak di pedulikannya erangan-erangan kecil dari bibir Hinata tanda bahwa gadis itu mulai kekurangan oksigen. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya ia tetap kalah akan kebutuhan oksigennya sendiri.

"Kyaaa…!" teriak Hinata ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya dan kemudian menindihnya.

"Sa…Sasuke, a..apa…"

"Ini salahmu, kau membuatku ketagihan," ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab," lanjutnya lagi disertai seringai khasnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mencium tengkuk Hinata, menjilatnya dan lagi-lagi membuat sejumlah kissmark di sana, sedang tangannya kini sudah mulai nakal membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Hinata.

"Sa…Sasuke apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Hn, tentu saja menikmati tubuhmu seperti semalam, apa kau sudah lupa hmm?" goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Sa..Sasuke hentikan, di sini tempat umum, bisa saja ada orang yang datang."

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Sasuke cuek, ia tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya semula.

Hinata bertambah panik dengan kecuekan Sasuke, bagaimana kalau seandainya ada yang melihat perbuatan mereka? Lebih dari itu mereka adalah saudara, apa yang akan dikatakan orang nantinya? Kepanikan Hinata semakin bertambah ketika Sasuke kini berpindah tempat dan mulai menciumi kedua buah dadanya yang sudah terpampang jelas.

'Kami-sama, kumohon…'

KRIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG…

"…"

"…"

Tanpa diduga bel tanda jam istirahat telah usai berbunyi, hal yang sangat disyukuri oleh Hinata hingga ia bisa bernafas lega, sebaliknya Sasuke justru mendecih tanda bahwa ia tidak suka dengan suara bel barusan. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menghentikan perbuatan mesumnya dan segera memperbaiki seragamnya yang tampak acak-acakan, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"Cih, ku tunggu kau di rumah, nee-san," ujar Sasuke menyeringai kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu beserta Hinata yang masih sibuk memperbaiki seragamnya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Jam pelajaran telah usai, kini semua murid tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tetapi tidak untuk Hinata, karena hari ini adalah hari piketnya dan itu berarti dia akan pulang sendiri hari ini, selain karena supir pribadi mereka lagi cuti untuk beberapa hari, Sasuke juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menunggunya karena ada beberapa urusan.

"Hinata kau tidak pulang bersama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, dia sudah pulang duluan, ada urusan," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Sasuke pulang bersama pacarnya ya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Pa..pacar?"

"Kau tidak tahu Hinata? Bukannya gadis berambut merah marun yang selalu nempel dengan Sasuke itu pacarnya? Nah itu dia!" seru Sakura seraya menunjuk seorang gadis berambut merah marun yang tengah berjalan sambil memeluk lengan seorang pemuda, Sasuke.

"Mmm…kalau tidak salah namanya Karin," ujar Sakura lagi.

Hinata hanya diam mendengar penuturan Sakura, hatinya terasa sakit. Ia milik Sasuke, tapi Sasuke bukanlah miliknya, seharusnya dia sudah tahu hal ini sejak awal, tapi entah mengapa dadanya tetap saja merasa sesak dengan kenyataan ini.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar area sekolah dengan perasaan gamang, di otaknya terus saja terngiang-ngiang perkataan Sakura barusan.

'Bukannya ini bagus? Dengan begini aku bisa lebih mudah melupakan perasaanku pada Sasuke,' batinnya.

"Kau sendirian Hinata?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapanya dari arah belakang, membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ga..Gaara-kun? ya aku sendirian," ujarnya setengah kaget.

"Dimana Sasuke? Biasanya dia selalu mengekorimu kemanapun," tanya Gaara, nampak jelas bahwa ia tidak suka ketika dirinya harus mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Dia pulang duluan," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh? A..ano tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan," tolak Hinata halus.

"Tak apa, toh rumah kita juga sejalur, setidaknya sampai perempatan depan stasiun itu."

"Ta..tapi…"

"Sudahlah, kali ini kau jangan menolak lagi. Lagipula sudah hampir gelap, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendiri," kata Gaara memotong.

"Ba…baiklah, arigatou sebelumnya," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum, dan merekapun pulang bersama.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Ng…a..ano Gaara-kun," Hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?"

"I..itu soal kemarin…"

"Tentang pernyataanku itu?" tanya Gaara ringan.

"I..iya, go..gomen ta..tapi a..aku…"

"Lupakan saja," kata Gaara memotong.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menolakku kan?" tanya Gaara yang sukses membuat Hinata tertunduk.

"Yah mungkin bagimu ini memang terlalu cepat, aku juga berfikir untuk memulainya dari awal kembali. Perlahan-lahan aku pasti akan membuatmu melihatku Hinata, tunggulah saat itu aku akan menyatakan kembali cintaku padamu," lanjut Gaara lagi.

"…" Hinata hanya diam mendengar penuturan Gaara. Jujur saja ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dalam situasi yang lumayan rumit menurutnya ini.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan, keduanya pun sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha, seharusnya mereka telah berpisah di perempatan jalan beberapa menit yang lalu, namun Gaara bersikeras untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah, dan disinilah mereka, berdiri di depan pintu rumah Hinata.

"Arigatou Gaara-ku, aku sudah merepotkan," ujar Hinata berterima kasih.

"Tidak apa-apa, dari pada itu rumahmu ramai ya? lagi ada tamu?" tanya Gaara. Ya saat itu suara ribut-ribut memang terdengar dari dalam rumah tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya sepatu yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

"Mungkin teman Sasuke," jawab Hinata singkat. Ia tersenyum kecut membayangkan bahwa salah satu teman Sasuke yang datang adalah gadis berambut merah yang disebut-sebut sebagai pacar Sasuke, dan nampaknya bayangannya akan menjadi kenyataan ketika melihat satu-satunya sepatu wanita yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya itu.

"Kau tidak pulang Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebentar, aku ingin memberi salam dulu pada adik manjamu itu," ujar Gaara menyeringai sambil memencet bel rumah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eh, apa maksudmu Gaara-kun?" Hinata panik menyadari perbuatan Gaara, apa yang difikirkan pria itu? apa dia ingin memancing perkelahian dengan Sasuke lagi?

Hinata masih dalam keadaan panik ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria dengan wajah stoiknya. Pria itu hanya menatap lurus, tidak bersuara maupun berekspresi.

"Oh hai! Aku cuma mau memastikan Hinata masuk kedalam rumah dengan selamat setelah ku antar," ujar Gaara ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Terimakasih atas kesempatannya hari ini Sasuke," ujar Gaara menyeringai, "Hari sudah gelap aku akan pulang sekarang, jaa," lanjutnya lagi seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang tampak geram.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apan kau Hinata? Bukannya aku sudah…"

"Sasuke-kun~ siapa yang datang?" seorang gadis berambut merah memotong kalimat Sasuke dan kini berjalan kearah mereka berdua, ketika berada di samping Sasuke ia segera memeluk mesra lengan pemuda itu dan menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

"Ah kau pasti Hinata-nee! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, salam kenal, aku Karin," ujar gadis itu.

"Ya salam kenal juga. aku akan segera masuk ke dalam, kalian bersenang-senanglah," kata Hinata datar seraya beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan Karin, nampaknya ia harus jujur bahwa ia betul-betul tidak menyukai gadis itu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sudah satu jam berlalu, dan tamu Sasuke belum juga pulang, selama itulah Hinata terus mendekam dalam kamarnya menahan lapar. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, tapi ia merasa enggan untuk keluar makan ataupun sekedar menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Ia merasa lebih baik menahan lapar daripada bertemu Karin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lagipula sedari tadi ia merasakan sakit di perutnya yang membuatnya malas untuk bergerak, selain itu ia yakin bahwa Sasuke dan teman-temannya telah memesan makanan di luar untuk makan malam mereka.

Perut Hinata masih bisa bersabar, tapi bagaimana dengan kerongkongannya? Rasa haus kini melanda tubuhnya, ia memang belum meneguk apapun setelah masuk ke rumah tadi. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus keluar dari kamarnya untuk memuaskan dahaganya, hanya sejenak. Ya hanya sejenak dan usahakan untuk tidak melihat wajah Karin lagi!

Diam-diam Hinata melangkah menuju dapur, membuka lemari es, menuangkan air dingin kedalam gelas mungilnya dan segera meminumnya. Baru sedetik setelah ia meneguk habis minumannya ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sasuke?" ujarnya panik.

"Hn, kau menghindariku ya? Sejak tadi kau sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamar," tanya Sasuke.

"Ti…tidak, a…aku hanya merasa malas untuk bergerak karena perutku terasa sakit, itu saja," elak Hinata

"Hn, sekarang jawab dengan jujur kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama dengan rambut merah itu, bukannya aku sudah melarangmu?"

"A..ano…it..itu…" tiba-tiba suara Hinata terpotong oleh derai tawa yang berasal dari ruang tengah, tampaknya teman-teman Sasuke sedang menertawakan sesuatu.

"Da..dari pada itu, ke..kenapa kau berada disini? Nanti pacarmu mencarimu lagi Sasuke," ujar Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Pacar?"

"i..iya, gadis berambut ah maksudku Karin," kata Hinata lagi, terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia kurang menyukai gadis itu.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Kau cemburu nee-san?" ujarnya menggoda, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena perkataannya yang tepat sasaran itu.

"A..aku ti..tidak cemburu, ke..kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan pacar adikku?" jawab Hinata gugup. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi nee-san."

"…" Hinata hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa kau menunggu hukumanmu dulu baru menjawab pertanyaanku?" kali ini Sasuke berkata dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Eh? Ap…hmmph!" Hinata sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi ketika Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tangan kanannya melingkar erat di pinggul Hinata sedang tangan kirinya mulai menyusup masuk dibalik kaus yang dikenankan gadis itu.

Mata Hinata terbelalak, ia tidak percaya Sasuke melakukan hal ini padanya dalam keadaan ramai begini. Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang melihat?

"Temee!" sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkan mereka, membuat Sasuke reflex melepaskan pelukan maupun ciumannya.

"Ah di sini rupanya kau Teme," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto ketika tiba di dapur.

"Hn, ada apa Dobe?" jawab Sasuke sedatar mungkin.

"Makanan yang kita pesan sudah datang, kau ditunggu yang lain tuh!"

"Hn."

"Ng..ano, aku ke kamar dulu," kata Hinata tiba-tiba seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin, rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Eh, itu kakakmu ya Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Wah cantik juga, aku jadi ingin berkenalan dengannya," kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Kalau kau berani mendekatinya sedikit saja ku bunuh kau," kata Sasuke dingin seraya berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya membentuk kerucut.

"Apaan sih, aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan," gumamnya kesal sambil mengikuti Sasuke menuju ruang tengah.

**xXxXxXxXx**

waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, rumah kediaman Uchiha kini sudah tampak sepi dengan pulangnya teman-teman Sasuke yang cukup meramaikan rumah itu selama beberapa jam. Namun Hinata tidak menyadari itu, perutnya yang sakit membuatnya berkutat dalam kamar mandi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, untunglah WC telah tersedia di kamar pribadinya.

Seperti halnya kini, sudah 10 menit Hinata berada di dalam WC tersebut dan belum juga keluar, ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi 'penyebab' sakit perutnya hari itu. Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan uring-uringan, sontak matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah tidur-tiduran sambil membaca buku di atas kasur miliknya.

"Sasuke? Ap…apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya gugup.

"Hn, urusan kita yang tadi belum selesai nee-san. Kemarilah," perintah Sasuke agar Hinata mendekat kearahnya.

Mau tidak mau Hinata mendekat kearah Sasuke, dengan gerakan lambat ia pun menaikkan tubuhnya dan memposisikannya didekat Sasuke.

"Kyaaa!"

Gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga dari Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas tubuh Hinata, menindihnya dan menahan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Kau pulang bersama laki-laki lain selain aku, terlebih lagi kau sengaja menghindariku hari ini, apa pelajaran malam kemarin belum cukup untukmu nee-san?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

Nampaknya Sasuke telah salah sangka kali ini, yang dihindari Hinata adalah Karin, bukan Sasuke, walau begitu hal itu tidak akan menjelaskan apapun karena Sasuke sudah pasti akan tetap menyerangnya.

"Sa..Sasuke, ku mohon jangan lakukan…" mohon Hinata.

"Kau masih berhutang padaku siang tadi Hinata," balas pria itu.

"Ta..tapi akhhh!" gadis bermata lavender itu mengerang saat merasakan sensasi yang dibuat Sasuke ketika menggigit-gigit kecil lehernya.

"Hentikan Sasuke, ku mohon!"

"Hn, kau menolakku lagi Hinata. Apa aku kurang keras memberimu pelajaran?" bisik Sasuke dingin sambil tetap melanjutkan aktiftasnya.

"Ti..tidak, bukan itu, kumohon jangan sekarang," mohon Hinata lagi.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, aku menginginkannya sekarang," seringai Sasuke.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau akan membayar semua kesalahanmu malam ini." Ujar Sasuke memotong.

"Ta..tapi Sasuke, aku sedang datang bulan!" teriak Hinata seraya memejamkan matanya.

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Blushh!

Hinata mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia merasa aneh karena suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening itu. perlahan-lahan dilihatnya wajah datar Sasuke di hadapannya yang tampak memerah. Ia sendiri tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah akibat malu dengan perkataannya sendiri barusan.

Sasuke terlihat membeku, pikirannya kosong seketika. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengingat pelajaran biologinya mengenai system reproduksi perempuan, dan entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi merah hanya karena hal tersebut.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata, pria itu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata, membelakangi gadis itu dan kemudian menarik selimut hingga lehernya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kau mau tidur?"

"Hn."

"Di…di sini?" tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Diamlah Hinata, kau menghancurkan segalanya malam ini. Aku mau tidur saja," kata Sasuke kemudian, nampak jelas nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

"Sa…Sasuke kau bisa tidur di kamarmu kan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn, terserah aku mau tidur dimana. Sebaiknya kau juga tidur di sampingku, ini sudah larut," jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata menghela nafas pendek, perlahan iapun memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke yang juga membelakangi pemuda itu dan menarik selimutnya.

Setengah jam berlalu, tetapi Hinata sama sekali belum bisa menutup kelopak matanya. Tiba-tiba dirasanya Sasuke yang bergerak di belakangnya, pria itu mengubah posisinya menghadap punggung Hinata.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat sambil tetap membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hadap sini," perintah Sasuke, dan Hinata pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke.

"Peluk aku," perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Eh?"

"Ku bilang peluk aku. Aku tidak bisa tidur," ujar Sasuke kesal karena harus mengulang perkataannya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul, tak disangkanya bahwa kebiasaan Sasuke sewaktu kecil masih dibawanya hingga kini. Hinata pun memeluk tubuh Sasuke, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang adiknya itu, bila dulu Sasukelah yang memeluknya dengan erat, kini berganti ia yang memeluknya. Perlahan Hinata pun mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

Sementar Sasuke hanya memandangi wajah Hinata yang sudah tampak nyenyak itu, sampai detik itu ia masih juga belum bisa memejamkan matanya.

'Cih, kenapa musti datang bulan sih?' batinnya kesal.

Dipeluknya kakaknya itu lebih erat lagi, menghirup banyak-banyak aroma lavender yang keluar dari tubuh mungil dipelukannya dan perlahan-lahan ia pun mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pagi pun tiba, sinar matahari mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa violet itu melalui celah-celah kecil ventilasi, memaksa kedua insan yang berada di dalamnya untuk segera membuka matanya.

Kedua kelopak mata lavender perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka, hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah pelukan erat Sasuke yang sejak semalam tidak juga mengendur. Hinata tersenyum, lalu mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan perlahan menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

Seperti biasa, kegiataannya dipagi hari selalu diawali dengan membuatkan sarapan pagi serta bento untuk dirinya dan Sasuke, baru kemudian dia akan membangunkan Sasuke menyuruhnya mandi dan bersiap-siap sementara ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, mereka akan sarapan pagi bersama dan berangkat sekolah.

"Sasuke bangun sudah pagi," kata Hinata lembut seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke

"Nghh…sebentar lagi, aku masih ngantuk," jawab Sasuke seraya kembali tidur.

"Ta..tapi ini sudah pagi Sasuke, nanti kita telat."

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Sasuke bangun, nanti kita benar-benar telat," oceh Hinata lagi.

Sasuke pun perlahan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, tampak jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia sangat kesal karena Hinata memaksanya untuk bangun. Hinata yang melihatnya pun tersenyum.

"Cium," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Aku mau ciuman selamat pagi."

"Ta..tapi…"

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau bangun," ujar Sasuke seraya membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat kelakuan manja adiknya itu.

"Ba..baiklah," kata gadis itu pasrah.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, ia pun kembali manghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata. Sementara Hinata mulai menundukkan wajahnya hendak mencium Sasuke. Gerakan Hinata terasa lambat bagi Sasuke, ia yang tidak sabaran dengan sigap menarik kepala Hinata kearahnya lalu mecium bibir gadis itu.

Hinata mengerang, pasalnya lagi-lagi Sasuke menciumnya dengan ganas. Namun tampaknya kali ini Sasuke cukup mengenal waktu, setidaknya pria itu mengehentikan ciuman mereka sebelum salah satu dari mereka kekurangan oksigen.

"Hn, untuk sementara ini cukup. Seminggu lagi aku akan menagih lebih darimu. Arigataou nee-san," kata Sasuke seraya beranjak keluar dari kamar Hinata meninggalkan Hinata yang tampak terpaku dengan wajah yang memerah.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Skip Time~ [jam pelajaran telah usai, kini waktunya para murid untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing]

"Teme! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, mau pulang."

"Kau lupa ya? Tugas kelompok dari Kurenai-sensei kan belum selesai, kita harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga."

"Cih, kalau begitu kenapa kemarin tidak kalian selesaikan saja?" tanya Sasuke kesal, rupanya kemarin Naruto dkk berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Hehe, kau tahu sendirikan kemarin kita keasikan nonton," cengir Naruto.

"Hn, aku mau pulang, kerjanya nanti saja."

"Hey ayolah Teme! Kita harus menyelesaikan hari ini juga, tugasnya sudah harus di kumpulkan lusa."

"Kalau begitu besok aja."

"Kau gila, besokkan hari minggu. Kau mau waktu liburmu digunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok? Dan lagi aku ada kencan dengan Sakura-chan," jelas Naruto. Sasuke pun berfikir sebentar.

"Hn, baiklah," ujarnya seraya melangkah.

"Hey kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke kelas Hinata-nee, menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya, sekarang lagi banyak kasus penculikan gadis-gadis remaja loh, kau harus menyuruh kakakmu berhati-hati, apalagi dia manis," kata Naruto memperingati.

"Hn," respon Sasuke tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

• • •

"Nee-san kau pulang duluan saja, aku ada urusan" kata Sasuke datar pada Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat.

" Kau boleh pulang bersama teman-temanmu tapi tidak untuk pria, apalagi si rambut merah sialan itu," dengus Sasuke yang membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Hinata menenangkan.

Sasuke pun berbalik melangkah menjauhi Hinata, namun beberapa saat kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Kata-kata Naruto tiba-tiba saja melintas di otaknya, ia pun segera berbalik menghampiri Hinata yang heran melihat tingkahnya.

"A..ada apa Sasuke?"

"Ralat, pastikan kau pulang dengan seorang pria. Usahakan pria yang pandai beladiri dan jangan berpisah di tengah jalan, kau harus selalu bersamanya sampai tiba di rumah," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ng..a..no, kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Kau turuti saja. Aku tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu," potong Sasuke.

"Ba..baiklah," jawab Hinata.

Dan sore itu, Hinata pun pulang bersama Gaara yang kebetulan menawarkan diri –lagi- untuk mengantarnya pulang. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk Gaara, dengan begini mereka bisa menjadi lebih akrab lagi. Mereka tidak menyadari pandangan Sasuke yang geram melihat mereka dari jendela kelas namun tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Baginya,keselamatan Hinata yang terpenting, dan menurutnya Gaara cukup bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi Hinata.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata," ujar Gaara pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Ku harap kau tidak marah, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Ya silahkan, sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan marah."

"Yah kau sudah pernah mendengar aku bertanya hal ini sebelumnya, tapi jawabanmu kurang jelas. Apa…kau dan Sasuke benar-benar saudara kandung?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti, ia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara-kun?"

"Tenang, kau sudah berjanji untuk berusaha menahan amarahmu. Aku sudah bilangkan, hanya ingin memastikan."

Hinata menghela nafas pendek, kemudian mulai berjalan lagi.

"Ya, kami benar-benar saudara kandung," jawab gadis itu datar.

"kau yakin?"

"…" Hinata nampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudku, kau benar-benar yakin? Kau tahu, terus terang saja kalian tidak mirip."

"Kau benar, kami memang hampir tidak punya kemiripan, tapi apa itu bisa meragukan hubungan persaudaraan kami?"

"…"

"Semenjak aku bisa mengingat, Sasuke telah menjadi adik bagiku. Kau tahu, beberapa tahun yang lalu kami berdua kecelakaan dan kekurangan darah, saat itu kaa-san mendonorkan darahnya untukku dan tou-san untuk Sasuke. Bagiku itu sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat bahwa kami adalah saudara sedarah," jelas Hinata.

"Ya kau benar. Gomen karena meragukan hubungan kalian," kata Gaara menyesal.

"Ya tidak apa-apa."

Mereka berduapun jalan tanpa ada yang berkomentar apapun lagi. Gaara tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Hinata terlalu malas untuk memulai percakapan. Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dan kini mereka telah sampai di rumah Hinata.

"Arigatou Gaara-kun, lagi-lagi aku merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, sudah terlalu sore," jawab Gaara seraya beranjak pergi.

"Ng…ano Gaara-kun…"

"Ya?"

"A..aku mohon jangan pernah membahas masalah yang tadi lagi," kata Hinata seraya menunduk. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Ya aku janji, lagi pula aku sudah mendengar bukti yang cukup kuat," ujar pria itu seraya berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

'Ya, buktinya memang kuat, tapi aku masih meragukannya,' batin Gaara.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata!"

Hinata kaget mendengar suara Sasuke yang berasal dari arah depan rumah memanggil namanya dengan nada yang cukup tebilang panik. Ia pun segera menuju ruang depan dan mendapati Sasuke yang tampak ngos-ngosan, keringat tampak membanjiri wajahnya, ia bahkan belum membuka sepatuya.

"A..ada apa Sasuke?"

"Hn, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Dia maksudku Gaara tidak macam-macam terhadapmu kan?" tanya Sasuke, jujur ia gelisah mengingat kabar penculikan yang didengarnya dari Naruto. Walaupun ia bisa bernafas lega karena Hinata telah berada di rumah dengan selamat, namun ia tetap merasa khawatir mengingat siapa yang mengantar gadis itu pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Lebih baik sekarang kau masuk dulu lalu mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam," tambahnya.

Dalam situasi seperti ini peran Hinata benar-benar menjadi seorang kakak bagi Sasuke, yah dia memang kakak Sasuke bukan?

• • •

Waktu telah menujukkan pukul Sembilan malam, dan Hinata sama sekali belum bisa menutup matanya. Ia terlalu malas keluar kamar untuk sekedar menonton TV, Sasuke juga sedari tadi tengah berkutat di ruang kerjanya mengerjakan beberapa proposal perusahaan. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat akan kaa-sannya dan merasa rindu karenanya, ia pun segera mengambil handphone, membuka contact list dan menghubungi nomor wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Moshi-moshi," terdengar suara wanita dewasa di seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi kaa-san."

"Ah kau Hinata, ada apa sayang?"

"A…aku hanya rindu saja," jawab Hinata pelan. Sekilas terdengar suara tawa halus di seberang telpon.

"Kaa-san juga rindu padamu dan Sasuke, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik-baik saja kaa-san. Kaa-san sendiri? Bagaimana dengan tou-san?"

"Kaa-san juga baik-baik sayang, tou-sanmu seperti biasa, dia sangat sibuk. Ini berarti kami belum bisa mengunjungi kalian dalam waktu dekat ini," terdengar suara ibu Hinata yang tampak menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami maklum kok. Oh ya kaa-san aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," tanya Hinata ragu.

"Ya silahkan."

"A...ku dan Sasuke benar-benar anak kalian kan?"

"…"

"kaa-san?"

"…"

"Kaa-san?"

"Ah gomen Hinata, kaa-san tadi melamun. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kami tidak mirip selayaknya saudara. Aku jadi berfikir apa jangan-jangan salah satu diantara kami bukan anak kaa-san dan tou-san," jelas Hinata pelan.

"Dengar ya sayang, kalian berdua adalah anak kami, anak kaa-san dan tou-san. Di dunia ini cukup banyak kan saudara yang tidak mirip satu sama lain? Lagi pula wajar saja kalau kalian tidak mirip, secara fisik kau mengikuti kaa-san sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti tou-san," jelas ibu Hinata.

"…" Hinata nampak berfikir. Benar saja, jika dilihat Hinata memang mengikuti fisik ibunya secara sempurnah, dalam hal ini yang paling menyolok adalah warna mata mereka yang sama-sama berwarna lavender, lagi pula perawakan mereka juga hampir sama. Begitu juga Sasuke, ia mengikuti mata onyx tou-sannya juga sifat yang cuek dan irit katanya itu.

"Hinata?"

"Ah gomen, ya ada apa kaa-san?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku hanya berfikir sebentar."

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan. Oh ya kau tidak melihat bahwa warna rambut kalian hampir sama? Indigo dan biru dongker, meski namanya beda tapi jika dilihat sekilas tetap biru tua kan?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan kaa-sannya itu.

"Iya kaa-san benar. Kaa-san, ini sudah semakin malam, aku yakin kaa-san pasti sudah mengantuk, sudah waktunya kaa-san tidur. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, ya sudah oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai kaa-san," dan hubungan pun terputus.

Sejenak, Hinata tampak merenungkan perkataan kaa-sannya barusan, tetapi kemudian ia bertekad untuk tidak memifikirkannya lagi. Lima menit kemudian Hinata pun terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang sejak tadi tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong yang sulit diartikan.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hari minggu yang cerah namun terasa membosankan bagi Hinata. Sudah sejak tadi ia berputar-putar berkeliling kota namun tetap saja merasa bosan. Ya kali ini ia keluar rumah sendirian untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pokok untuknya dan Sasuke.

Hinata menatap jalanan jenuh, ia memang perlu mengakui bahwa keluar rumah tanpa Sasuke itu sangat membosankan. Sejak kapan dia merasa seperti itu? Entahlah, yang dia sendiri pahami bahwa kini dirinya betul-betul merasa ketergantungan akan kehadiran adiknya itu di sisinya.

Oh ya mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa Hinata bisa keluar seorang diri? Bukankah Sasuke terlalu posesif kepadanya hingga bisa dipastikan bahwa dia tidak akan semudah itu mengizinkan Hinata keluar seorang diri? ditambah lagi dengan adanya kabar penculikan yang sedang merajalela.

Hinata sendiri merasa heran, saat ia keluar kamar Sasuke masih berada di ruang kerjanya, dan anehnya Sasuke menguncinya. Sebelum ini Sasuke tidak pernah sama sekali mengunci ruang kerjanya, bahkan kamar pribadinya pun tidak.

Saat ia berkata bahwa ia akan keluar berbelanja, Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk setuju dan membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja, sedangkan ia kembali bergelut dengan sejumlah kerjaan yang menumpuk. Yah yang jelas kesimpulannya Hinata sangat merasa bosan hari ini.

• • •

Suara channel TV yang terus berganti, sirup dingin yang berada di atas meja, dan seorang gadis remaja yang tengah duduk di atas sofa dan menatap layar televisi bosan, begitulah pemandangan di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha minggu ini. Hinata menatap layar televisi jenuh, sudah sejam berlalu sejak ia pulang dari berbelanja, tetapi masih juga merasa bosan. Mungkinkah karena Sasuke yang sampai saat ini juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya? Entahlah.

Hinata masih dengan perasaan jenuh memencet-mencet remot televisi ketika dirasanya seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Sasuke di sampingnya dengan wajah stoicnya namun terlihat lelah.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn."

"Kau kelihatan lelah," kata Hinata cemas.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dan memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah. Hinata sedikit bergidik dipandangi seperti itu meski oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan –lagi-lagi-menindihnya. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher Hinata.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

"Sebentar saja," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ng?"

"Aku ngantuk, semalam aku begadang mengerjakan berbagai proposal yang menyebalkan. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar manja di telinga Hinata.

"Kau pasti lelah ya, tidurlah. Lama juga tak apa," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Tetapi tiba-tiba wajahya berubah menjadi merah ketika merasakan sebuah benda yang menonjol menyentuh tubuhnya, ia menjadi kaku seketika.

"Sa..Sasuke…"

"Jangan pedulikan."

"…"

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi aku selalu seperti ini jika menyentuhmu sedikit saja," kata Sasuke masih dengan posisinya semula.

"Kau tidak tahu penderitaanku karena tamu bulananmu itu," tambahnya lagi seraya mendengus kesal, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus di telinga Hinata yang menandakan bahwa Sasuke telah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Hinata sedikit tercengang dengan penuturan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke terangsang hanya karena menyentuhnya? Dia? Kakaknya sendiri?

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, normalnya keadaan seperti itu hanya terjadi jika kau bersama orang yang kau cintai bukan? Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah milik Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

Fikiran-fikiran itupun terus berputar-putar dalam otaknya dan menimbulkan rasa pusing dan sesak di hatinya. Pada akhirnya, dengan satu tarikan nafas iapun memutuskan untuk melupakan segalanya.

Ya melupakan segalanya, dengan artian bahwa ia memutuskan untuk terus menjalaninya apa adanya seperti sekarang ini. Hingga nanti tiba waktu untuknya menyerah pada takdir yang telah digoreskan oleh yang maha kuasa, bahwa ia dan Sasuke tidak dapat bersatu, bahwa ia dan Sasuke bukanlah sepasang kekasih, bahwa ia dan Sasuke hanyalah sepasang adik-kakak.

Dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat rapuh itu, Hinata pun mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke dan perlahan mulai menyusul adiknya memasuki alam mimpi. Baginya ini lebih menyenangkan dari acara berbelanjanya seorang diri tadi.

•

•

•

_**To Be Continue**_

Fuh, akhirnya chap 4 kelar juga! XD

Maaf ya yang mengharapkan lemon, tapi saya memutuskan untuk membuat fict yang lemonnya gak ada di semua chapter, soalnya saya gak pandai bikin adegan lemon sih^^'

Oh ya apa Gaara jadi terlihat makin OOC di chapt ini? Haha saya juga baru merhatiin, kayaknya Gaara jadi terlihat licik[?] *di tendang Gaara fc.

Okelah, jangan heran ya kalau Sasuke jadi manja di chapt ini, saya memang ingin membuat karakter Sasuke menjadi seperti itu, tapi hanya di depan Hinata. Kalau dalam kesehariannya ia akan tetap menjadi pemuda yang cool XD

Oh ya sekedar info, sebenarnya chap 4 ini udah lama jadi, hanya saja saya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan fic saya yang terbaru dulu biar di publish bersamaan. Judulnya **Let Me Forget you**, kalau sempet RnR ya! XD *numpang iklan.

Akhir kata saya ingin meminta review para pembaca sekalian, tentu saja untuk menjadi penyemangat bagi saya dalam berkarya *lebay XD

Review! Pokoknya review! *di tendang XDD

Special thanks for

**SoraHinase**,** Shaniechan, Lollytha-chan, CcaLit12a, Kyoneka mlz login,** **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Arisa Adachi,** **Harunaru chan muach, Icha22madhen, Pretty Cute-Hime, Lulu Hyuuga,** **Meyuki Uzumaki, Arukaschiff, Dobelianaru, Tsuki sora,** **Hana -Shiki, Uzumaki Panda,** **Kurosaki Kuchiki, Michle males login, Tamichi Uchiha, Tsuki Sora, Lavallium Ditto, Good-Night,** **Tsubasa Hanita, Utai, NatsumiHyuuga, Wtshi, Kaorukasuga arakida, Ai, Aieriemma, Aier**i, **Nidji, Yuki Potter,** **Nanahyuuga, Mikaou Yacchan, ncha miaw-miaw.**

Ingat!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

Minnaaaa~ udah apdet nih! XD maaf lama, maklum saya lagi sibuk. Gimana chapter lalu? Readers udah bisa menebak hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya kan? Banyak yang tanya sih, jadi aku bocorin aja =='.

Oh ya, sekedar info ini apdetan terakhir saya sebelum Hiatus, jadi untuk yang chapter enam mohon bersabar setidaknya sampai bulan lima ok?^^

Oke lansung saja, selamat menikmmati~.

**xXxXxXxXx**

•

•

•

**Summary : **"Me..meski begitu, a..aku tidak mungkin ce..cemburu pada a...adikku sendiri 'kan?"/ "Hn, diamlah. Aku sudah bersabar selama seminggu, dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya,"/"AKU BUKAN ADIKMU!"

**Warning : **Agak GAJE, sedikit OOC, Incest[?], Typo, Lemon, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh d==b

Satu lagi, NO FLAME! [ habis saya kan sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga T~T]

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang and judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

•

•

•

**xXxXxXxXx**

**.**

**.**

**Devils Bad Love**

Pagi yang cerah di hari yang menyebalkan, yah tentunya bagi sebagian murid sekolahan hari senin adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, terus terang saja ia malas bersekolah hari ini, tetapi ingatannya tentang Gaara membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bersekolah. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata seharian bertemu Gaara tanpa dirinya bukan?

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Hinata menelfon kedua orang tua mereka, lebih tepatnya Kaa-san mereka. Dan sejak saat itu pula Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam dan tampak agak sedikit menghindari pembicaraan mengenai masalah keluarga dengan Hinata. Entahlah, bersyukur karena Hinata tidak curiga kepadanya karena memang gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sempat menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke?" suara lembut menyadarkan lamunannya, Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sekilas Hinata tersenyum lembut membuat semburat tipis kemerahan muncul di pipi Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai sejak tadi, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya," ucap Hinata lembut.

Benar saja, mereka telah sampai di gedung sekolah. Sasuke yang memang terus memikirkan sesuatu sejak tadi itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu yah," ucap Hinata seraya beranjak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Hn, pulang sekolah kau harus ke kelasku, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena piket," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat seraya berlalu.

Kelas Hinata memang berada di lantai dua yang merupakan lantai khusus kelas XI, sedangkan kelas Sasuke yang masih kelas X berada di lantai satu. Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah bila setiap harinya Hinata yang datang menjemput Sasuke di kelasnya, tetapi apa boleh buat karena Sasuke yang bersikeras untuk melakukan hal sebaliknya. Padahal jika Hinata yang menjemput Sasuke ia jadi bisa lebih terlihat jelas seperti seorang kakak bukan?

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" sapa Sakura ketika Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," balas Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil membalas sapaan teman-temannya yang lain, saat ia tiba di bangkunya ia melirik Gaara -yang memang duduk di belakangnya- yang sedang membaca bukunya dengan serius.

"Ohayao Gaara-kun," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gaara pun sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Ohayou," balasnya singkat namun disertai sebuah senyuman.

SRAKK.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan terlihat Anko-sensei guru kesenian mereka memasuki kelas, semua murid pun kini duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekedar pemberitahuan ibu tidak akan masuk hingga dua minggu kedepan karena ada urusan mendadak."

Kegaduhan sontak menyerbu kelas itu, para murid langsung berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Ehm!"

Hening, para murid kembali terdiam mendengar suara sang guru yang tampaknya agak kesal itu.

"Lanjut, berhubung guru pengganti juga tidak ada, maka ibu menugaskan kalian untuk melukis sebuah pemandangan atau apapun itu yang menurut kalian sangat indah dan di kumpul dua minggu kedepan saat ibu kembali."

"Oh ya satu lagi, tugas ini perkelompok , masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua murid. Ibu sudah membagi kalian, silahkan lihat kertas ini setelah pelajaran usai nanti," sambung Anko-sensei lagi seraya memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang kemudian ditaruhnya di atas meja.

"Hmm..berhubung ibu harus siap-siap jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ibu harus meninggalkan kelas. Jadi ibu harap kalian tidak berkeliaran dan tidak mengganggu kelas sebelah dengan keributan kalian," kata Anko-sensei seraya keluar kelas.

Saat pintu kelas tertutup, sontak para murid langsung teriak bahagia. Saat-saat yang membahagiakan bagi para murid adalah saat gurunya tidak masuk bukan? Mereka pun berlarian menuju meja guru tempat kertas yang tadi diperlihatkan Anko-sensei berada.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya, sedang Gaara tampak cuek dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Sakura-chan," kata Hinata memanggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Kau sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata. Jujur dia berharap sekelompok dengan Sakura, selain karena mereka cukup akrab, Sakura juga pandai melukis. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pandai, lukisannya termasuk yang terindah dalam sekolah itu malah, setelah Sai tentunya.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak sekelompok Hina-chan, aku dengan Matsuri. Padahal kau pandai melukis," keluh Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia juga kecewa,

"Apa kau tahu aku sekelompok dengan siapa? Aku malas pergi melihatnya," tanya Hinata. Ia memang malas untuk pergi melihat kertas pembagian kelompok tersebut karena teman-temannya yang lain masih sibuk mengerubungi kertas itu.

"Hmm…kalau tidak salah kau sekelompok dengan…ah! Gaara ! iya Gaara, aku melihat nama kalian berdampingan," kata Sakura dengan pose mengingatnya.

"Arigataou," ucap Hinata berterima kasih.

"Ya sama-sama Hina-chan."

Hinata berbalik ke arah Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan bacaannya.

"Kita sekelompok Gaara-kun," ujar Hinata memberitahu. Gaara menghentikan bacaannya dan memandang Hinata.

"Hn, jadi apa yang akan kita lukis?" tanya pria berambut merah itu.

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya? Di Konoha sendiri pasti banyak pemandangan yang cukup indah untuk dilukis."

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu."

"Kapan tugasnya akan di kumpul?"

"Dua minggu yang akan datang, tapi ku rasa sebaiknya kita mengerjakannya secepat mungkin," ucap Hinata.

"Ya, apa kau ada waktu pulang sekolah nanti? Kita bisa mulai mencarinya dari sekarang."

"Eng..aku tidak tahu, aku akan bertanya dulu pada Sasuke."

Gaara tampak mendengus saat mendengar nama Sasuke.

"Kenapa-"

"Maaf Gaara-kun, tapi ku mohon jangan membahasnya lagi," ucap Hinata memotong perkataan Gaara. Ia tahu ini akan menjadi sebuah perdebatan bila mereka melanjutkannya.

Gaara hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan tegas Hinata tadi, selanjutnya ia kembali fokus membaca bukunya. Hinata sendiri juga telah mengeluarkan buku matematika dari dalam tasnya dan mulai mengerjakan beberapa soal.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Sasuke," ucap Hinata pelan membuka pembicaraan saat ia dan Sasuke tengah menikmati makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Hn?"

"A..ano, aku ada tugas dari Anko-sensei, jadi… yaa mu..mungkin aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini," ujar Hinata dengan takut-takut.

"Aku akan menemanimu," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Eh? A..ano, tidak usah. Soalnya ini tu..tugas kelompok."

"Kau sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Yang ditatap pun jadi menunduk, dan dengan takut-takut dia menjawab.

"Ga..Gaara-kun."

Sasuke mendecih saat mendengar nama yang diucapkan Hinata barusan.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

"Ta..tapi-"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya Hinata? Aku tidak mengizinkanmu, jadi jangan pernah membujukku untuk memberimu izin," kata Sasuke memotong. Sungguh egois.

Hinta hanya terdiam setelah itu, ia tahu ia tidak mungkin memperoleh izin, maka ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, kedua insan itu merapikan bekas makan mereka dan mulai beranjak menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Kau ingatkan? Aku ada piket hari ini, jadi kali ini kau yang harus menemuiku di kelasku," ucap Sasuke sebelum berjalan menjauh kelasnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Go..gomen Gaara-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa sepulang sekolah nanti," kata Hinata meminta maaf saat ia bertemu Gaara di kelas, tampaknya guru matematika mereka terlambat masuk.

"Karena Sasuke?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang terbilang sinis.

"Bu..bukan." Hinata mencoba untuk berbohong, ia tidak ingin kebencian di antara kedua pria itu kian membesar.

"Jangan bohong Hinata, aku tahu pasti dia yang melarangmu."

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan Gaara, beruntung karena saat itu Kakashi-sensei telah memasuki kelas hingga ia mempunyai alasan untuk tidak membalas perkataan pria yang duduk di belakangnya itu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Jam sekolah telah usai, kini saatnya siwa-siswi KHS meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan menuju rumah masing-masing. Hinata berjalan santai menuju kelas Sasuke, ia tidak ingin terburu-buru karena Sasuke pasti tengah menjalankan tugas piketnya saat ini, lagipula supir mereka juga belum datang.

Benar saja, ketika ia sampai di kelas Sasuke, Hinata dapat melihat kelas adiknya itu sudah bersih dan rapih. Hinata tersenyum karena kedatangannya yang tepat saat Sasuke telah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu.

"Kau sudah lama?"

Hinata berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang baru saja menyapanya, tampaknya ia habis membuang sampah.

"Tidak, aku baru saja tiba."

"Hn, ya sudah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil tasku dulu."

Mereka berduapun berjalan berdampingan menelusuri koridor sekolah, saat mereka telah sampai di teras gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan berambut merah berlari menyerobot menyambar Hinata dan memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke dengan mesra.

Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan saat perempuan itu menyambarnya dan merasa sangat kesal karena tahu wanita itu adalah Karin.

"Ah..! gomen ne Hinata-nee!" kata Karin saat menyadari raut kesal di wajah Hinata, meski begitu ia tidak tampak menyesal sama sekali.

Hinata hanya diam mendengar permintaan maaf palsu Karin itu, ia lebih terfokus pada sikap Karin yang memeluk mesra lengan kiri adiknya.

"Apa maumu Karin?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu~" jawab Karin dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau sudah ke rumahku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ah itu 'kan sudah lama Sasuke-kun, lagipula aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu seorang diri tanpa Naruto yang berisik itu," keluh Karin.

"Hn, aku sibuk."

"Kau dingin sekali," ujar Karin cemberut. "Ya sudah, aku akan berkunjung lain waktu, lagipula penjemputku sudah datang, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Karin.

Hinata sedikit panik saat mendengar tawaran itu, terlebih lagi karena supir mereka belum juga datang sehingga alasan kuat untuk menolak tawaran tersebut lenyap.

"AKu pulang dengan Hinata-nee."

"Ah! Tentu saja aku juga menawari Hinata-nee! Bagaimana?" kata Karin yang seolah baru sadar dengan kehadiran Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya tidak suka.

"Tidak usah, mobil kami sudah datang."

Wajah Hinata berubah cerah saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, dan benar saja di parkiran KHS kini tampak sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenali. Karin mendengus kecewa, dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus kehilangan kesempatan lagi kali ini.

"Hhh..baiklah. aku pulang dulu, jaa Sasuke-kun!" kata Karin mengecup pipi Sasuke dan segera berlari ke arah mobilnya.

Hinata terperangah dengan apa yang dilakukan Karin barusan, sedangkan Sasuke biasa saja. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang menusuk di daerah sekitar jantungnya, ada perasaan tidak rela saat melihat adiknya dicium oleh wanita lain. Ada apa ini? Padahal ia tahu bahwa Karin adalah pacar Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri juga tampak tenang-tenang saja diperlakukan seperti itu, tadi kenapa ia malah err..cemburu? kenapa?

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hinata memasuki rumah dengan terburu-buru, ia ingin berada di kamarnya secepat mungkin untuk menenangkan diri. Saat akan menutup pintu kamarnya, ia merasakan sebuah tangan lain mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya untuk tidak menutup pintu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu 'kan?

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke malah menyeringai melihat jawaban bisu Hinata tersebut.

"Kau cemburu?"

JLEB.

'Kenapa jawabannya telak sekali sih?' batin Hinata.

Sekilas gadis indigo itu tersenyum tipis dan mulai melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya secara perlahan.

"Ke..kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu Sasuke? Di..dia pacarmu, jadi wajar saja kalau dia menciummu," ucap Hinata ragu.

"Dia bukan pacarku," sahut dingin. Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, jadi selama ini ia salah paham?

Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih memandangnya tajam.

"Me..meski begitu, a..aku tidak mungkin ce..cemburu pada a..adikku sendiri 'kan?"

Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat itu Hinata telah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, ia tidak akan sanggup lagi jika harus melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata dan memandangnya sayu.

"Aku bukan adikmu," desis pria itu seraya beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Gaara berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan, buku yang ia baca baru-baru ini sudah saatnya untuk dikembalikan. Saat tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah, ia bertemu Sasuke yang tampaknya hendak menuju atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama Hinata. Ia mendengus kesal dan menampakkan raut wajah yang jelas-jelas tidak suka dengan keberadaan Kohainya itu.

Sasuke sendiri juga merasa kesal dengan kehadiran Gaara, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus mengekangnya, dia punya kehidupannya sendiri."

Kalimat Gaara barusan sukses membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Pria itu berbalik dan melihat Gaara yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku berhak melakukannya."

"Kau hanya adiknya, jadi kau sama sekali tidak berhak."

"Aku bukan adiknya," sahut Sasuke tajam. Gaara hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Tetap saja kau tidak berhak sama sekali terhadap kehidupannya."

"Dia milikku."

"Dia hanya terpaksa menjadi milikmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Gaara menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau tahu, siapapun di sekolah ini pasti mengenal Hinata. Gadis ramah nan baik hati yang tidak bisa menolak, setidaknya kalau tidak menyangkut kau."

"…"

"Aku sempat berfikir, tidak mungkin dia begitu saja menuruti semua apa yang kau katakan kepadanya, kemungkinan besar kau memaksanya."

"…"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan, sebagian dari ucapan Gaara memang ada benarnya.

"Jadi, yah kau tahu? Aku mulai berhipotesis sendiri mengenai kakakmu itu, apa jika aku memaksanya… dia juga akan mau menjadi milikku?"

BRAAKK.

Gaara sedikit meringis saat punggung dan kepalanya terbentur tembok di belakangnya, sedang Uchiha Sasuke sendiri tengah mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan wajah berang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya, dia milikku dan tak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain terutama kau!" ucap Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Hn, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti Sasuke," balas Gaara menyeringai.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan eh?"

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu," jawab Gaara tegas.

"Hn, kita lihat saja nanti, Gaara-senpai," balas Sasuke menyeringai seraya melepas cengkramannya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Jadi, apakah kompetisinya telah dimulai?" gumam pria berambut merah itu tersenyum sambil memandang kepergian Sasuke.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Malam minggu yang cerah, para bintang bergelantungan di langit yang hitam dan tak ada satu pun awan yang menutupi. Tidak terasa beberapa hari berlalu, dalam rentan waktu itu pula tidak ada kejadian yang dianggap spesial oleh gadis itu, hanya ada ajakan-ajakan Gaara untuk pergi mencari objek lukisan yang terus ditolak olehnya karena Sasuke.

Malam itu, seperti biasa, Uchiha Hinata kini telah selesai membereskan makan malam mereka, sedang Sasuke kini telah berada di ruang kerjanya.

Hinata menghela nafas bosan, selalu seperti ini. Entah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal malam ini. Hinata pun memasuki kamarnya dan seperti biasa ia akan mencari Hp-nya untuk mengecek apakah ada sms atau telfon yang masuk.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap satu-satunya sms yang masuk ke nomornya malam itu, ia pun mulai membacanya.

**Ke taman Konoha sekarang, aku menunggumu di sana. Pemandangan Konoha di malam hari akan menjadi objek yang tepat untuk dilukis. **

**From : Gaara-Kun**

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat membaca isi pesan tersebut, ia segera melirik jam kamarnya, masih jam delapan. Pesan itu masih lima menit yang lalu, dan itu berarti ia belum akan membuat Gaara menunggu lama jika ia menemuinya sekarang, toh Sasuke sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya, jadi kemungkinan besar ia bisa keluar diam-diam.

Hinata manaruh _handphone_-nya di atas meja dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan bersiap-siap. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia hanya sikat gigi, mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun khusus dan mengganti pakaian yang sedang ia gunakan saat ini dengan terusan sederhana selutut yang berwarna biru laut.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya saat mendapati Sasuke yang tengah duduk santai di pinggiran ranjangnya. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Hinata panik, tetapi benda yang saat ini berada di genggaman Sasuke, _Handphone_-nya.

"Jadi kau berencana menemui si rambut merah itu eh?" tanya Sasuke sinis seraya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang tampak gugup.

Hinata hanya terdiam, sudah jelas bukan? Siapapun yang melihat penampilannya pasti akan tahu bahwa ia hendak keluar malam ini.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah memberimu izin untuk keluar menemuinya," lanjut Sasuke masih dengan tatapannya yang menusuk.

"Ma..maaf," Hinata mengucapkan kata maaf dengan gugup. Tetapi sejujurnya, perlukah ia meminta maaf?

"Kemarilah Hinata."

Hinata melangkah maju mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Duduk," perintah Sasuke yang menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata pun menurut, ia duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerahkan kembali _Handphone-_nya, gadis itu mengernyit heran.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah pergi menemuinya."

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, haruskah ia membalas sms Gaara dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi?

"Ta..tapi Sasu-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat lakukan apa yang ku bilang."

Dengan berat hati Hinata pun membalas sms Gaara, saat pesan itu telah terkirim, ia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai dan kini mengambil _handphone_-nya lagi.

"Kau merasa bersalah?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut, Sasuke mendecih melihatnya.

"Dia akan merebutmu dariku, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau milikku."

Dan kemudian Hinata dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang dingin kini melumat bibirnya. Hinata terkejut dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba ini, namun apa daya, dia sama sekali tidak dapat melawan. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin mengganas itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke kini tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan _Handphone_-nya.

"Hmmp..hh.." Hinata sedikit mendesah saat lidah Sasuke lagi-lagi menekan lidahnya.

Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti posisi mereka saat ini tengah berbaring di atas ranjang tersebut dengan Sasuke yang menindih Hinata. Hinata sedikit panik saat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang mulai membuka resleting terusan biru lautnya.

"Sa..Sasuke-"

"Hn, diamlah. Aku sudah bersabar selama seminggu, dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke menyerngai liar saat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah seperti buah tomat itu, membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Terlebih saat mendengar suara desahan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu, ia menjadi semakin tidak sabar dan buas.

Jika ada yang bisa membuatnya terangsang saat ini itu adalah wajah tersipu Hinata dan desahannya.

Hinata mengerang saat Sasuke mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya, memberi banyak tanda merah di sana, terlebih saat tangan kiri adiknya itu mulai meraba-meraba daerah sensitifnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke sendiri telah sukses melepas terusan yang digunakan Hinata saat itu, kini kakaknya itu telah telanjang sempurna setelah ia melucuti semua pakaian dalam gadis itu.

Hinata hanya mengerang tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini, yang benar saja! Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya tapi tetap saja ganjil jika kau melakukannya dengan adikmu sendiri. Bayangkan, adikmu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di posisi Hinata saat ini?

"Akhh..Sa..Sahsuh.." Lagi-lagi Hinata medesah tertahan saat Sasuke melumat buah dadanya.

Seperti menyantap sebuah tomat, Sasuke seolah melahap habis kedua buah dada gadis itu. Sasuke menjilat dan melumat buah dada yang sudah mulai mengeras itu, memainkan kedua putingnya sedang tangannya kini menekan-nekan daerah kewanitaan kakaknya itu.

"Sa..Sasukeh..hh.."

Sasuke tersenyum, kini ia tengah asik bermain di daerah yang paling sensitive bagi kaum hawa milik Hinata.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, sempit," gumamnya seraya memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lorong Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi mendesah dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu, terlebih saat merasakan dua jari Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam lorongnya dan menjepit lembut klitorisnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran kuat di rahimnya, ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks. Benar saja, tidak lama setelah itu Hinata mendesah hebat dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak kelelahan, perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya yang telah berlumuran cairan Hinata dan menjilatnya. Hinata sendiri merasa sangat lelah hingga tidak menyadari saat Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya untuk memakai pengaman.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakai pengaman kali ini, memang kurang terasa, tetapi ia tidak mau lagi repot mengeluarkan batangnya saat klimaks nanti.

Bermaksud merenggangkan, Sasuke lagi-lagi memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lorong Hinata yang sangat basah itu. Dan seperti yang diduganya, gadis itu terpekik tertahan.

Hinata merasa kaget saat tiba-tiba sentakan kuat menghantam daerah kewanitaannya, meski lebih lembut dari saat pertama kali, tetap saja gadis itu merasa kaget karena Sasuke memasukkan batangnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ahk..Sahhsuh.."

Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan, bibirnya kembali melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Menahan sejumlah desahan yang siap keluar dari bibir itu.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan tubuh adiknya yang kini tengah bergerak-gerak liar di dalam rahimnya, menyodok-nyodok daerah kewanitaannya dengan tempo yang teratur, entah sejak kapan Hinata mulai merasa menikmati permainan mereka.

Menikmati tubuh adiknya, tubuh milik orang yang dicintainya sekaligus tak boleh dicintainya. Ia tahu ini salah, tetapi desahan-desahan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak dapat berbohong bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya.

Entah sejak kapan tangan Hinata kini memeluk erat punggung Sasuke seolah meminta pria itu untuk memasuki lorongnya lebih dalam, memberikannya kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih.

"Ahhkk..! Sahsukehh.."

Dan Sasuke menurutinya, pria itu menghentakkan batangnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, membuat gadis yang ditindihnya mengerah hebat. Sasuke mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, walau tak mengatakan apapun ia tahu bahwa Hinata memintanya untuk mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

Ia tersenyum, tersenyum senang saat mendapatkan fakta bahwa Hinata menikmatinya. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali ketika hanya dia saja yang menikmatinya, kali ini gadis itu juga ikut menikmatinya.

"Ssshh.."

Sasuke sedikit mendesah saat merasakan batangnya yang seolah dipijat oleh lorong Hinata, ia merasakan remasan-remasan lembut di dalam sana, membuatnya merasa enggan untuk berhenti. Ia kembali menciumi seluruh tubuh Hinata yang dapat dijangkaunya, membuat banyak tanda kemerahan yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu miliknya.

Biar saja orang lain menganggap mereka saudara, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin gadis yang ditindihnya ini tahu bahwa ia miliknya, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikinya selain dirinya. Terbukti dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, Sasuke lebih dan lebih menghentakkan lagi batangnya seolah menyuruh Hinata untuk merasakan seluruh dirinya.

Hinata sendiri tampak menikmati setiap hentakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, ia merasakan ada keposesifan di sana, keinginan untuk memiliki, dan rasa egois yang membuncah. Hinata tersenyum hambar, benarkah? Benarkah ia jika ingin terus merasakan tubuh adiknya ini lebih dan lebih? Bolehkah? Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap untuk bisa mencintai orang yang sedarah dengannya ini?

Tiba-tiba keduanya merasakan akan mencapai puncak dari apa yang mereka lakukan, Hinata dapat merasakan batang Sasuke yang berada di dalam dirinya semakin mengeras, Sasuke sendiri juga dapat merasakan lorong Hinata yang kini semakin kuat meremas batangnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, keduanya melenguh tertahan mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing. Sasuke jatuh menindih tubuh Hinata yang tampak kelelahan itu, ia tersenyum puas, satu malam lagi yang mereka lewatkan dengan bercinta, dan semoga hal itu akan terus berlanjut hingga malam-malam berikutnya.

Sasuke melirik jam digital yang berada di atas meja belajar Hinata, sudah pukul sebelas malam. Wajar saja jika Hinata kini telah tertidur karena kelelahan, perlahan pria itu menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mulai untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sasuke masih belum mengeluarkan batangnya dari lorong Hinata, ia menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap denyut dan kehangatan yang dirasakan oleh batangnya di dalam daerah kewanitaan Hinata tersebut. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin Hinata terus merasakan keberadaannya di dalam tubuhnya, menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah benar-benar miliknya seutuhnya.

Sasuke sudah akan terlelap saat tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Gaara. Ia menyeringai senang saat membayangkan wajah kesal pria itu karena ketidak datangan Hinata, lebih dari itu, ia tidak dapat membayangkan lebih lagi raut kesal Gaara saat pria itu melihat apa yang dikirimkan olehnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata tadi.

Dan masih dengan seringai tampannya, pria itu kian mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hinata dan mulai terlelap.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sementara itu di tempat lain beberapa jam yang lalu.

Gaara sedang menikmati pemandangan taman Konoha di malam hari, seperti yang ia duga, banyak pasangan yang berkeliaran di sana-sini . ia tersenyum saat membayangkan Hinata akan datang menemuinya malam ini.

Ia tahu ia egois, seenaknya mengirim pesan mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu gadis itu di tempat ini, dan ia tahu dengan sifat ramah yang dimiliki gadis itu, ia pasti akan datang menemuinya.

Hinata pernah cerita, bahwa ia sangat merasa bosan bila malam minggu tiba, juga tentang Sasuke yang akan terus menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan bergelut di ruang kerjanya. Dari situ, ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Hinata tidak akan menolak jika ia mengajaknya keluar malam ini, dan gadis itu bisa keluar diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

Namun perkiraannya itu salah, setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, tiba-tiba _Handphone_-nya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk, dari Hinata. Ia pun mulai membaca isi pesan tersebut.

**Aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu.**

**From : Hinata Hime**

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, ia tahu bukan Hinata yang membalas pesannya, setidaknya itu bukan kata-kata Hinata. Gadis itu pasti akan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali saat menolaknya. Dan satu kesimpulan, itu berarti Sasuke berada di samping gadis itu saat ini.

Saat sedang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berkaitan dengan gadis indigo itu, tiba-tiba _Handphone_-nya kembali bergetar. Kali ini bukan sebuah sms, tapi MMS. Dan lagi-lagi dari Hinata.

Gaara tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya saat melihat foto yang dikirim oleh nomor Hinata tersebut. Foto itu jelas menampakkan Sasuke yang tengah mencium ganas bibir mungil seorang gadis, ia dapat mengenali Sasuke dengan mudah karena memang wajah pria itu terpampang jelas di foto itu. sedangkan sang gadis, walaupun wajahnya tidak tampak, tapi dari warna rambutnya dan modelnya ia segera tahu, gadis itu Hinata.

Amarahnya semakin tersulut saat membaca pesan yang mengiringi foto tersebut.

**Maaf saja, tapi Hinata akan menemaniku malam ini. Sudah ku katakan bukan? Dia milikku. Ku sarankan sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Gaara-senpai.**

Tanpa sadar, Gaara membanting _handphone_-nya ke tanah hingga pecah, membuat orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu memandangnya heran. Tapi ia tidak peduli, persetan dengan semua tatapan heran orang-orang itu, ia terlalu marah untuk memedulikan semua itu.

Pada akhirnya, Gaara meninggalkan tempat itu masih dengan amarah yang tersulut. Ia meninggalkan _Handphone_-nya yang memang sudah rusak begitu saja di tempat itu. Perlu ia akui, Sasuke sukses memancing amarahnya malam ini.

"Kau benar-benar menantangku ya? Tunggu saja, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu bocah," desis pria itu sebelum menyalakan motornya dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tanpa terasa hari senin kembali terulang, jujur Hinata agak enggan ke sekolah hari ini. Mengingat ia baru saja menolak ajakan Gaara dengan kasar dua malam yang lalu. Beruntung juga karena _Kissmark-kissmark_ yang ditorehkan Sasuke di kulitnya sudah agak memudar sehingga tidak akan ada lagi teman-teman yang mencurigainya seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan ketidak enakan Hinata kembali bertambah saat Gaara berbicara kepadanya membahas tugas kelompok mereka dengan wajah yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Go..gomen," ucap Hinata menunduk di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Untuk?"

"Se…semuanya."

"Hhh..kau tidak salah Hinata dan aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Yang penting sekarang kita fikirkan tugas kita kali ini."

"Mmm..a..ano, bisakah jika aku saja yang melukisnya?"

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Kau tahu kalau ini tugas kelompok 'kan?"

"I..iya.., kau tahu 'kan Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkanku keluar denganmu, jadi mungkin sebaiknya kita melukis masing-masing dan terakhir baru memutuskan lukisan siapa yang akan diserahkan sebagai tugas kelompok."

Gaara mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Hinata, gadis itu memang benar.

"Baiklah, tetapi itu alternative terakhir jika kita memang tidak punya pilihan," ucap Gaara pasrah.

"Hai'! arigatou Gaara-kun," kata Hinata senang.

"Ya sama-sama."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Entah karena takdir atau memang hari ini adalah hari sial bagi Uchiha Sasuke, lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan Gaara di koridor sekolah. Bedanya, jika minggu lalu mereka bertemu di saat waktu istirahat, kali ini mereka bertemu saat jam pulang sekolah dimana Gaara yang hendak pulang dan Sasuke yang hendak menuju kelas Hinata menjemputnya. Sasuke memang piket hari ini, tetapi ia tidak mau membuat Hinata menunggu di kelasnya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin gadis itu bertemu dengan Karin dan kembali salah paham.

Sasuke mau tidak mau menyeringai lebar saat melihat wajah Gaara yang memandang sinis ke arahnya.

"Apa kau melihat dengan jelas foto yang aku kirimkan Gaara-senpai? Aku ragu kau akan langsung membanting _Handphone_mu," ujar Sasuke terkesan merendahkan.

Keduanya berhenti, saling berhadapan seakan siap meluncurkan satu pukulan di wajah masing-masing. Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi, berhubung saat itu banyak murid berlalu lalang, maka keduanya tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk saling memukul satu sama lain saat itu.

"Kau melupakan satu hal Sasuke. Mungkin saja kau berfikir telah memiliknya, tetapi fikian itu belum tentu terpatri di otaknya," ujar Gaara tajam.

"Dia milikku," desis Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Kau tidak menyadarinya Sasuke, di matanya kau tetaplah adiknya, hanya seorang adik," ucap Gaara menyeringai seraya melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah mengepalkan erat jari-jari tangannya. Ia sukses membalas sang Uchiha.

"Cih, akan ku buktikan bahwa kau salah besar dalam hal ini senpai,"ucap Sasuke dingin kemudian ikut melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Entah mengapa, perkataan Gaara terus saja terngiang di kepalanya bahkan setelah ia sampai di rumah, membuatnya merasa pusing dan ingin terus berbaring di atas ranjang di kamarnya. Hinata yang melihat keadaan Sasuke pun tampak cemas, tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini, bahkan di saat menghadapi masalah perusahaan yang sangat ribet pun ia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya, mau tidak mau perasaan khawatir sebagai seorang kakak pun muncul di dalam dirinya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat Sasuke yang tidak mau mengatakan apapun itu.

"Aku takut kau sakit," ucap Hinata pendek tapi sukses membuat Sasuke memandangnya.

"Kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja 'kan? Seorang kakak pasti akan khawatir jika adiknya sakit." Hinata sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan perkataannya sendiri, bagaimanapun juga ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke bukan sebagai adiknya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke kembali mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Hn, kau betul-betul hanya melihatku sebagai adik?"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, apa maksudnya? Mereka memang saudara bukan?

"A..aku tidak mengerti. Kita memang saudara bukan? kau adik-"

"AKU BUKAN ADIKMU!"

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

A/N: gimana gimana? Kurang memuaskan? Gomen^^'. Hayoo tebak Hinata teriak karena apa tuh? XD

Oh ya sekali lagi ini apdetan terakhir sebelum Hiatus. Doakan ujian Yuu lancar! XD

Oh ya makasih juga yang udah baca and review dua fic terbaru Yuu minggu lalu, yang belum baca di harap kesediaannya untuk RnR yak! *plak XD

.

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**MarMoet Hime Chan**(Hehe salam kenal juga^^), **Lollytha-chan**(Thanks dah di fave =D), **Sasuhina loverz**(thanks^), **Lily Chan**(Hehe, masa blom tau, padahal chapt lalu sudah jelas mengenai hub mereka. Oh ya chapt depan ada lemon lagi, maybe XDa),** Hyu Chan**(Salam kenal juga!^^makasih dah suka cerita aku, tapi kok takut review? Aku gak makan para reviewers kok T~T), **J0e**(hehe saya juga kurang suka ma yang Yaoi atau Yuri^^ mengenai manganya gomen, aku bener-bener lupa judulnya, apalagi pengarangnya_-. Soalnya itu komik serial cantik yang di dalamnya ada beberapa cerita, di tambah lagi saya sudah jarang baca komik shoujo sekarang, gomen^^'), **Simba**(Hehe ceritanya mirip yah? Tapi bukan itu sumber inspirasi saya, manga yang menjadi inspirasi saya pairnya bukan saudara kembar, mereka hanya satu ibu tapi beda ayah, lagi pula gak ada filmnya kok^^. Oke thanks dah suka fic saya yah! XD), **ncha miaw-miaw**(thanks^^), **INDONESIAN reader**(hehe^^), **Hinata hyuga**(thanks^^), **icha22madhen**(huaaa!*kabor dari rumah =A=. situ emang suka bikin Sasu-chan menderita yah kekekekeke, oke-oke lemonnya aku usahain di perbanyak *smirk), **harunaru chan muach**(Thanks^^), **mimi**(Heh? Coba cek lagi, pasti ada kesalahan tuh, saya juga sering mengalami hal yang sama kok^^), **dobelianaru**(Hehe gimana? Di chap ini udah ada lemon kan? XD), **Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz**(Thanks^^), **NatsumiHyuuga**(Thanks^^), **GoodNight**(Hahaha gak kepanjangan kok, saya malah senang ma review yang panjang-panjang^^. Yup tebakan anda memang benar^^), **Uchiha Adel Kireina**(Thanks^^), **Arukaschiff**(Hahaha idenya bagus tuh, tapi gomen, karena ceritanya udah tersusun sejak awal jadi udah gak bisa di tambahin lagi, entar alur/ceritanya berantakan^^, kalaupun ada saingan baru itu bukan Itachi, soalnya disini Itachi punya peran tersendiri nanti, sekali lagi gomen^^), **Sora Hinase**(Hehe makasih fave-nya^^, hubungan mereka di chap lalu bukannya sudah jelas ya? Atau cuman perasaan saya saja? ++a *plak), **utai-san**(Thanks^^), **Hanaxyneziel**(Hahaha Thanks^^), **shaniechan**(Hehe yang namanya Gaara pantang nyerah dong! *plak XD), **Adri Kun**(Haha Thanks^^), **Meyuki Uzumaki**(Thanks^^), **sato**(Hehe ni chap limanya baru apdet^^'), **Yuka Momoyuki**(Hehe Thanks^^), **Shica**(Eng? Woaah ada tarzan! *cring cring XD haha thanks^^), **Ayume cute**(Hehe thanks^^, soal itu entar ada di chapter depan mungkin^^a, yang jelas pasti ada kok, karena itu memang sudah lama menjadi bagian dari perencanaan saya sejak awal tentang jalan cerita fic ini), **Tsubasa Sciffer**(hehe thanks^^).

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama^^' dan maaf gak bisa bales lewat PMs bagi yang log-in^^]

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hn, kau betul-betul hanya melihatku sebagai adik ya."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, apa maksudnya? Mereka memang saudara bukan?

"A.. aku tidak mengerti. Kita memang saudara bukan? kau adik-"

"AKU BUKAN ADIKMU!"

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

**Summary : **"Jika aku benar-benar adikmu, aku tidak mungkin terangsang hanya karena kau memelukku! Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercinta denganku, memaksamu untuk hanya melihatku saja."/ "Sasuke itu adikmu! Kau tidak boleh mencintainya! Kau lebih pantas mencintaiku, Hinata."

**Warning : **Agak GAJE, sedikit OOC, Incest[?], Typo, Lemon, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh d==b

Satu lagi, NO FLAME! [ habis saya kan sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga T~T]

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi ¬_¬

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang and judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

•

•

•

**Devils Bad Love**

"Sa-Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata sedikit takut pada Sasuke yang kini menindihnya, pria itu menatap tajam dirinya.

"Aku bukan adikmu, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," balas Hinata yang segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku," ujar Sasuke seraya menyentuh dagu sang kakak dan memalingkannya kembali kepadanya.

"Apa kau fikir seorang adik akan tega melakukan hal ini pada kakaknya?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengelus lembut pipi Hinata.

"Kau fikir seorang adik akan mau mencium kakaknya seperti ini?" ujar Sasuke lagi seraya mengecup lembut bibir Hinata.

"Sasu-"

"Jika aku benar-benar adikmu, aku tidak mungkin terangsang hanya karena kau memelukku! Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercinta denganku, memaksamu untuk hanya melihatku saja."

"…"

" Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai seorang pria."

Mata pucat Hinata membulat seketika saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, mencintainya? Sasuke? Mana mungkin! Lagipula, apa maksud Sasuke dengan perkataannya bahwa pria itu bukan adiknya?

"Sa-Sasuke, ba-bagaimana mungkin kita bukan saudara? A-aku tidak mengerti," tanya Hinata kemudian. Sasuke tampak menghela nafas berat saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Apa kau betul-betul belum mengingatnya? Kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu yang membuat…"

"…"

"…"

"Membuat apa?" Tanya Hinata saat perkataan Sasuke terhenti tiba-tiba.

Sasuke nampak tertegun dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya barusan, kembali ia teringat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Sasuke? Ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Maaf , aku sedikit pusing, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini," ujar Sasuke seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata, wajah pria tampak kacau karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar Sasuke itu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Tumben sekali kau menelfon, baka Otouto," sahut sebuah suara di seberang telpon.

"Hn, apa kabarmu Itachi?"

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Kau pasti sedang ada masalah, biasanya kau hanya menelfonku jika ada masalah saja," ujar Itachi sedikit sinis.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku hampir saja memberitahu Hinata tentang kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Kau bercanda! Kau betul-betul memberitahunya?"

"Aku tidak memberitahunya, hanya saja aku hampir memberitahunya."

"Oke, itu sama saja. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku… aku mungkin terlalu terbawa emosi. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang adik, padahal perasaanku padanya tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

"Hhh… Sasuke, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi kau juga mengerti 'kan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau memaksanya untuk mengingat masa lalunya?"

"Ya, aku tahu," ujar Sasuke seraya menerawang jauh, Sasuke masih ingat persis bagaimana kejadian saat itu. Saat ia mencoba memberitahu Hinata tentang masa lalunya sebelum kecelakaan itu. Saat itu Hinata langsung meraung-raung kesakitan seraya memegang kepalanya, sedetik kemudian gadis itu pingsan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu.

"Terkadang aku merasa iri denganmu, Itachi," sahut Sasuke kemudian.

"Maksudmu kau menyesal menjadi saudara Hinata, begitu? Kau lebih senang menjadi aku yang tidak dikenal oleh Hinata sama sekali?"

"Bukan, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"…"

"Setidaknya, jika Hinata bertemu denganmu, dia tidak akan menganggapmu saudara sepertiku. Kalian akan lebih bebas menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke. Aku yakin, pasti ada cara untukmu dan Hinata. Yang bisa kusarankan sekarang hanyalah agar kau tidak memaksanya untuk mengingat siapa kau sebenarnya seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Arigatou, baka Aniki."

"Hhh… sama-sama, Baka Otouto."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata saat mereka tengah duduk-duduk santai di ruang tengah seusai makan malam.

"Hn?"

"Mmm… jumat depan, kami seluruh anak kelas dua akan melakukan studi lapangan di sekitar pinggiran kota Konoha. ini akan memakan waktu tiga hari, oleh karena itu kami akan bermalam di-"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi," potong Sasuke.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi, ini untuk tambahan nilai biologi," protes Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau ahli dalam pelajaran itu, Hinata. Tanpa mengikutinya pun aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan nilai tinggi," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang wajah Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertunduk mendengarnya. Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, dia paling ahli dalam mata pelajaran itu. Tapi, jika kau berada dalam posisi Hinata, tentu kau kau pasti sangat ingin mengikutinya bukan? _Camping _bersama seluruh teman seangkatan adalah hal yang langka.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Karena itu artinya kau akan bersama Gaara selama tiga hari tanpa pengawasanku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"A-aku dan Gaara-kun hanya teman, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. lagipula, bukan hanya aku dan Gaara yang menjadi peserta dalam kegiatan itu, tetapi seluruh siswa kelas dua," sanggah Hinata.

"Tapi dia tidak menganggapmu hanya sekedar teman, Hinata! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi ke acara itu, apa kau lupa? Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, kau tidak boleh pergi ke tempat di mana tidak ada aku di sana!" jar Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di ruangan itu.

Hinata menghela nafas gusar, dia benar-benar ingin pergi ke acara itu. memang siapa Sasuke? Hanya adiknya bukan? Sebagai kakak tentu dia mempunyai hak memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan bukan?

Haah, tampaknya Hinata benar-benar pergi dalam acara itu, karena wanita itu kini memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar perintah Sasuke kali ini. Ya, dia akan pergi ke acara studi lapangan itu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Sasuke?" Hinata sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke yang tengah tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hn, kemarilah," perintah Sasuke. Hinata pun menaiki ranjangnya dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke lantas memeluk tubuh Hinata erat dan membaringkannya. Sasuke kemudian mencium kening gadis itu, yang dilanjutkan dengan pipi, bibir dan kemudian leher sang gadis.

"Sasuke?" Hinata sedikit panik saat tangan Sasuke mulai meremas buah dadanya lembut dan membelai selangkangannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata yang terdengar begitu menggoda.

"Ta-tapi kita sudah melakukannya malam kemarin," kata Hinata sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang tengah menindihnya.

"Dan aku belum puas, aku masih ingin melakukannya," ujar Sasuke. Kali ini pria itu mulai menciumi dan menggigit pelan leher Hinata, sedang tangannya telah dengan sukses menyelusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam kakaknya itu dan membelai-belai daerah kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah sedikit basah.

"Ngghh.. ta-tapi a-aku masih lelah, Sahsukeh," ujar Hinata sedikit bersusah payah karena harus menahan desahannya.

"…"

Merasa diabaikan, Hinata kini memasang tampang memelas dan membujuk Sasuke kembali.

"Ku-kumohon, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar lelah," ujar Hinata meyakinkan.

Aktifitas Sasuke terhenti karena perkataan Hinata barusan, Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas berat karena tahu perkataan Hinata itu benar.

Sasuke sendiri tidak habis fikir, mengapa kakaknya ini begitu menggoda? Dia tidak pernah merasa puas sekalipun melakukannya setiap malam.

Hinata selalu dapat membuatnya menjadi menginginkan lebih dan lebih, padahal Sasuke tahu, bahwa Hinata sudah kelelahan karenanya, tetapi pria itu tetap saja terus melakukannya hingga gadis itu tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan melakukannya malam ini. kau istirahatlah," ujar Sasuke kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Hinata, lalu merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Y-ya. Arigatou Sasuke," ucap Hinata seraya mulai memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak jamin malam ini tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku bisa saja melakukannya saat kau tengah tertidur nanti," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Ahh.. tampaknya Hinata tetap tidak akan tidur tenang malam ini.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata, kau akan ikut studi lapangan jumat besok?" Tanya Gaara saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan jam pertamanya.

"Y-ya, aku akan ikut," jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Sasuke mengizinkanmu?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Jujur saja, pemuda itu berfikir bahwa Hinata pasti tidak akan ikut.

"Mmm.. y-ya. Dia memberiku izin," ujar Hinata seraya menunduk. Glek, berbohong memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Baguslah, ku fikir kau tidak akan ikut. Aku akan sangat menantikan besok," ujar Gaara dengan sedikit seringai tipis di wajahnya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hinata sedikit mengendap-ngendap saat mengetahui Sasuke tengah berada di ruang kerjanya kini, ia telah menyiapkan makan malam lebih awal untuk pria itu.

Para siswa kelas dua akan berkumpul di sekolah pukul enam sore ini, dan Hinata akan berada di sana. Beruntung Hinata tidak memberi tahu dengan jelas di mana studi lapangan itu akan berlangsung, dengan begitu Sasuke tidak akan nekat menjemputnya dan menyeretnya pulang.

Hinata segera keluar dari rumahnya saat dirasanya sudah aman, gadis itu segera mengambil taxi agak jauh dari kediamannya dan tidak lupa mematikan telfon genggamnya. Rasanya kali ini dia benar-benar nekat, biarlah kemarahan Sasuke ditanggungnya nanti.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar datang," ujar Gaara tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Hinata mengabaikan perkataan Gaara barusan.

"Saat ini juga, para siswa telah berkumpul seluruhnya. Kita satu bus, sebaiknya kita segera naik," ajak Gaara.

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata singkat, dalam hati ia kembali merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tidak terasa sudah semalam Hinata berada di tempat studi lapangan itu, dan ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Hinata terus membawa telfon genggamnya di sakunya meski tidak pernah mengaktifkannya, jujur saja ia merasa takut kalau kalau Sasuke akan menelfonnya.

Malam terakhir ini, tepatnya malam minggu, para siswa telah dibebas tugaskan, itu karena mereka akan kembali besok.

Hinata tengah duduk santai di atas rumput agak jauh dari tepat perkemahan mereka saat Gaara datang menghampirinya. _Well, _jujur saja, Hinata sedikit merasa risih dengan situasi ini,

"Hei," sapa Gaara seraya duduk di samping Hinata.

"Aa.. Gaara-kun."

"Aku ingin sedikit bercerita denganmu, boleh?" Tanya Gaara seraya memandang langit.

"Te-tentu saja," jawab Hinata.

"Orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Suna kemarin," ujar Gaara _to the point._

Apa? Orang tua Gaara? Bukannya Gaara pernah bercerita bahwa pria itu-merasa- telah dibuang oleh orang tuanya? Batin HInata.

"Entah aku yang selama ini salah faham atau mereka yang telah berubah, jujur, aku sangat senang saat Tou-san mengatakannya di telfon kemarin," ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Semua orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, begitu juga dengan orang tuamu. Mungkin sejak awal kau lah yang salah faham," ujar Hinata lembut.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Jujur saja, selama ini aku tidak pernah memedulikan mereka saat mereka berusaha untuk mengontakku. Rasanya saat ini aku benar-benar lega," ucap Gaara.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali ke Suna? Tak ku sangka kita akan berpisah secepat ini," ujar Hinata seraya sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya, aku akan kembali ke Suna. Rasanya begitu lega walau masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal," kata Gaara seraya memandang wajah Hinata.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit risih karena Gaara yang terus memandanginya.

"Kau," jawab Gaara tegas.

"Eh? a-aku?" ulang Hinata ragu.

"Ya, kau. Rasanya begitu hampa jika aku meninggalkan wanita yang kucintai tanpa menjadikannya milikku," ucap Gaara seraya memandang tajam Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara aku-"

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Hinata. Gadis berambut pink itu nampak tergesa-gesa berlari kearahnya.

"Hinata, barusan supirmu telfon dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke sakit. Dia tidak mau makan dan terus memanggil namamu," ujar Sakura ngos-ngosan.

Eh? kenapa supir pribadinya bisa tahu nomor Sakura? Ah, dia lupa. Tentu saja tahu, pasalnya dia pernah mengirim pesan ke supirnya itu dengan menggunakan nomor Sakura karena saat itu pulsanya sedang kosong.

Tunggu, bukan itu yang seharusnya difikirkannya! Apa kata Sakura tadi? Sasuke sakit? Ini pasti salahnya!

Hinata segera mengambil telfon genggamnya yang sejak kemarin selalu berada di sakunya, segera dinyalakannya dan membaca seluruh pesan yang masuk ke nomornya. Hinata sibuk menatap cemas pesan-pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tengah sakit tersebut hingga tidak dihiraukannya Gaara yang terus menatapnya atau Sakura yang kini telah kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"A-aku harus segera kembali," ujar Hinata seraya beranjak hendak pergi mengambil barangnya, namun tangan Gaara menahannya dan memaksanya untuk tetap duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau akan kembali besok," ucap Gaara yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Ti-tidak, ini masih jam delapan, aku akan memanggil taxi dan pulang sekarang juga," ucap Hinata cemas.

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena kau kembali besok, Hinata."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kumohon, temani aku malam ini," potong Gaara.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sasuke membutuhkanku."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Di-dia adikku," ujar Hinata seraya menunduk.

"Tapi kau mencintainya."

Hinata hanya diam menanggapinya, toh perkataan Gaara memang benar.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak bisa melihatku sedikit saja?" Tanya Gaara seraya mengelus lembut pipi HInata, membuat gadis lavender itu lagi-lagi risih karenanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Aku akan membuatmu lebih bahagia bersamaku, aku tidak akan mengekangmu seperti yang dia lakukan. Beri aku kesempatan," ujar Gaara lagi seraya menangkup kedua pipi Hinata di tangannya.

"Go-gomen, Gaara-kun. Ta-tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa," ucap Hinata seraya memalingkan pandangannya.

"Sasuke itu adikmu! Kau tidak boleh mencintainya! Kau lebih pantas mencintaiku, Hinata."

"A-aku tahu, ta- hmmph!"

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara, pria itu tiba-tiba saja mencium Hinata dengan kasar. Tangannya menekan kepala Hinata agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedang tangan satunya lagi memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu agar tidak lari darinya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Hinata. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit, kau akan lebih bahagia bersamaku," ujar Gaara di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata panik saat tangan Gaara mengelus lembut punggungnya, pria berambut merah itu kini bahkan telah mencium lehernya dan membuat sejumlah _kissmark_ di sana.

"Menjadikanmu milikku. Kita lihat, bagaimana reaksi adik tersayangmu itu saat kembali besok kau telah jadi milikku," ujar Gaara kemudian.

"He-hentikan, kumohon… " Hinata sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan seperti Gaara yang dikenalnya.

Hinata tidak bisa lepas, memberontak pun tidak. Gaara memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga bernafas pun terasa susah. Bagaimana ini? Hinata benar-benar takut jika Gaara akan nekat malam ini. jujur saja, ia hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai teman, tidak lebih.

Hinata semakin panik saat tangan Gaara mulai berani menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Rasanya kali ini Hinata benar-benar menyesal telah melanggar perintah Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan ini.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, ka-kalau kau tetap melakukannya, aku akan **membencimu** seumur hidupku," ujar Hinata terbata-bata seraya menekankan kata 'benci' pada kalimatnya.

Bagaikan sebuah mantra yang ampuh, Gaara tiba-tiba saja menghentikan perbuatannya. Pemuda itu memandang sendu Hinata yang kini nampak ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf Hinata, a-aku-"

"A-aku tidak percaya kau yang melakukan ini Gaara-kun," potong Hinata, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar dan ini membuat Gaara semakin merasa bersalah.

"Dengar, a-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Rasanya, aku benar-benar tidak rela jika kau mencintai Sasuke," ucap Gaara menyesal.

"Aku-"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," potong Hinata seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, tidak dihiraukannya Gaara yang kini menatapnya sendu dan memanggil namanya. Ia harus kembali, karena Sasuke membutuhkannya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Pantas saja kalau kau sakit, Sasuke," ucap Hinata saat memasuki kamar Sasuke. Dilihatnya adiknya itu tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya seharusnya kau tengah bersenang-senang dengan pemuda berambut merah itu?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, membuat Hinata menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"A-aku minta maaf soal itu, Sasuke. Sekarang makanlah, kau akan lebih baik sesudahnya," ujar Hinata seraya menaruh piring berisi roti isi yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Kau keluar saja," usir Sasuke. Ahh, tampaknya pemuda raven ini tengah merajuk.

"Kumohon, Sasuke. Makanlah, kau tidak akan sembuh jika tidak makan. Aku akan menuruti apapun kemauanmu kalau kau makan malam ini," ucap Hinata setengah memohon. Hinata sadar, bahwa perkataannya barusan membahayakan dirinya, tetapi itulah dia, akan melakukan apapun demi Sasuke.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perkataanmu barusan, Hinata," ujar Sasuke datar seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan gerakan lincah, pemuda itu menyambar roti yang berada di atas piring lalu memakannya. Samar-samar Hinata dapat melihat senyuman-lebih tepatnya seringai- di wajah Sasuke.

"Sekarang, turuti apapun yang aku pinta sesuai perkataanmu tadi," ucap Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu."

"Kyaa!"

Hinata sangat tekejut saat pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba menariknya dan menindihnya di atas ranjang. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu? oh maksudnya, bukannya pria itu sedang sakit? Orang sakit tentu tidak akan mempunyai tenaga sebesar ini bukan?

"Sa-Sasuke? Bukannya kau sedang sakit?"

"Sakit? Aku tidak sakit, aku hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai liar di wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi kata supir kau-"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya, aku tahu kau pasti akan segera menghampiriku bila tahu kalau aku sedang sakit," potong Sasuke masih dengan seringainya.

"Ka-kau tega sekali Sasuke," ujar Hinata sedikit dengan nada merajuk.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke? Ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran saat Sasuke terus memandangnya tajam.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke geram seraya mengelus leher Hinata. Oh tidak, rupanya Sasuke melihat _kissmark _yang dibuat Gaara di lehernya.

"I-ini hanya nyamuk, ta-"

"Jawab dengan jujur, Hinata! Katakan, apa Gaara yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke semakin geram.

"Bu-bukan-"

"Kubilang jawab dengan jujur! Siapa lagi yang berniat melakukan hal ini padamu selain dia!"

"I-iya," aku Hinata pelan, sungguh ia sangat takut jika Sasuke marah sudah seperti ini.

"Sial!" tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke segera menempelkan bibirnya pada leher HInata, khususnya pada _kissmark_ yang dibuat Gaara. Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil daerah itu seolah hendak menghilangkan jejak Gaara disana.

"Di mana lagi dia menyentuhmu?" Tanya Sasuke geram, saat ini dia benar-benar marah pada pria yang telah dengan berani menyentuh miliknya itu.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan bohong, HInata!"

"Su-sungguh, a-aku tidak berbohong."

Sasuke yang semakin kesal langsung saja menyingkap rok yang digunakan kakaknya itu, dengan kasar ia membuka pakaian dalam Hinata dan melebarkan kedua paha gadis itu. Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada lorong Hinata dan memasukkan lidahnya di sana.

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba ini, ia dapat merasakan sebuah benda lunak berputar-putar di daerah kewanitaannya. Hinata dapat merasakan lidah Sasuke yang masuk semakin dalam lorongnya dan menimbulkan rasa nikmat baginya, hingga mau tidak mau gadis ini pun mendesah.

"Sasu..ahh.."

Sasuke semakin memperdalam lidahnya hingga dirasakannya lorong itu mulai menjepit lidahnya semakin keras dan mengeluarkan cairannya. Perlahan, dijilatnya daerah sensitive itu hingga membuat Hinata kembali mendesah.

"Syukurlah kau tidak berbohong," ujar Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya, pria itu kini kembali menindih dan membelai-belai wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah karena perlakuannya tadi.

"Kau terlalu baik padanya, Hinata. Aku takut dia menyentuhmu dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun karena melindunginya," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, jujur saja ia juga sangat takut saat Gaara hendak menyentuhnya tadi.

"Kau milikku, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku," perintah Sasuke seraya menangkupkan kedua pipi Hinata di tangannya.

Hinata terkejut bukan main dengan pengakuan Sasuke, pria itu betul-betul serius mengatakannya. Haruskan ia menjawab? Mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai adiknya itu? tunggu, adik?

Tidak, dia tidak boleh melakukan hal ini. Hinata yakin, pasti ada kesalahan di sini. Tidak mungkin Sasuke betul-betul mencintainya 'kan?

"Ka-kau adikku, Sasuke. A-aku menyayangimu," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, Hinata! Aku bukan adikmu! Persetan dengan hubungan persaudaraan ini, sekarang katakan kalau kau mencintaiku, katakan!" perintah Sasuke egois.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku menyayangimu, bu-bukan mencintaimu" sanggah Hinata. Meski begitu, gadis ini tahu betul bahwa ia tidak sekedar menyayangi Sasuke.

"Begitu? Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri? Aku bisa tahu dari mata dan tubuhmu bahwa kau mencintaiku, Hinata."

""T-tidak, ka-kau salah."

"Kau mencintaiku, akan kubuat kau mengatakan kalimat itu!"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata termasuk dalaman gadis itu. Ditahannya kedua tangan gadis itu agar tidak memberontak, walau pemberontakan Hinata tak akan ada artinya bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mencium dan melumat bibir Hinata, memaksa gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan menjelajahi dalamnya. Tangan Sasuke dengan lembut meremas buah dada Hinata sedang tangan satunya lagi membelai selangkangan Hinata yang telah basah sebelumnya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku," perintah Sasuke yang kini tengah asik melumat buah dada Hinata. Meski begitu gadis yang dicumbuinya ini tidak juga mengatakan apapun, hanya desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ngghh.. ahh..Sa-suh…"

"Kau lihat, Hinata? Bahkan tubuhmu sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Ciuman Sasuke kini turun ke bagian perut dan terus ke bawah. Di lebarkannya paha Hinata selebar mungkin dan pria itu pun segera membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Sasuke memutar-mutar lidahnya di lorong Hinata, sesekali dia menggigit-gigit kecil klitoris gadis itu, membuat Hinata mengerang nikmat karenanya. Kedua tangannya mengelus-ngelus paha Hinata, menambah sensasi nikmat bagi sang gadis.

Hinata sendiri, entah atau sadar atau tidak, tetapi kedua tangannya kini menahan kepala Sasuke untuk terus berada di selangkangannya. Ia menekan lembut kepala Sasuke seolah meminta pria itu lebih dalam lagi memasuki dirinya.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Sasuke untuk membuat Hinata mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Benar saja, saat pria itu sekali lagi menggigit klitoris Hinata, Hinata mengerang hebat dan mengeluarkan cairannya yang tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari selangkangan Hinata, ia menyeringai lebar saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kelelahan, meski begitu terpancar jelas bahwa gadis itu puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Sentuhan terakhir untuk membuat kau mengucapkan cinta padaku," ujar Sasuke seraya membuka pakaiannya.

Sasuke membuka kancingnya satu persatu, lalu membuka calana panjangnya yang diiringi boxer hitamnya. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang telah berdiri tegak.

Setelah melepas semua pakaiannya, Sasuke kembali menindih Hinata dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Dan sekali lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun, pria itu langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lorong Hinata, membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget karenanya.

Sasuke sedikit kesusahan melakukan gerakan _in-out_nya dikarenakan lorong Hinata yang begitu sempit. Sasuke tidak habis fikir, padahal mereka melakukannya tiap malam, tetapi lorong Hinata selalu terasa sempit baginya.

"Ahh..Sahsukeh.." erang Hinata saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam lorongnya. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan benda tumpul dan keras yang menyodok-nyodok rahimnya.

"Ahh..sss…" Sasuke sendiri juga tak mampu menahan desahannya. Kejantanannya yang terus diremas-remas lembut oleh lorong Hinata benar-benar membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya saat dirasanya dirinya akan mencapai klimaks. Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan hal ini, entah mengapa ia ingin terus merasakan kejantanan Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hinata, ia segera membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan membuatnya menungging. Sasuke segera memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam lorong Hinata dan meremas-remas kedua buah dada Hinata yang menggantung sedang bibirnya kini asik menciumi leher jenjang Hinata.

Hinata mendesah hebat karenanya, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dengan posisi ini. Hinata dapat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke lebih dalam memasuki dirinya.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya, tangannya semakin liar meremas buah dada Hinata dan bibirnya semakin gencar membuat _kissmark _di leher gadis itu.

Hinata tidak dapat mengimbangi gerakan liar Sasuke tersebut, ia nampak terengah-engah di sela-sela desahannya. Gadis itu kian meremas seprei dengan sangat kuat untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Sasuh ahhh…"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Hinata," bisik Sasuke yang terdengar begitu _sexy _nan menggoda.

"Ngh..ahh.."

"Katakan, Hinata."

Hinata tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi, ia terlalu terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Hingga tanpa sadar mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

"A-aku ahh.."

"Aku apa, hm?" bisik Sasuke menggoda seraya menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih keras kedalam lorong Hinata.

"Ahh.. ah-ahkuh men-men.. ahh mencintaihmu," ucap Hinata di sela-sela desahannya.

"Perjelas, Hinata. Katakan kau mencintaiku," bisik Sasuke sekali lagi seraya menggerakkan kejantanannya semakin liar.

"Ah-ahkuh mencintaihmu, Sahsukeh.. ngh.." ucap Hinata akhirnya, kali ini ia merasakan getaran kuat di rahimnya.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke pun menyeringai. Ia memelankan gerakannya dan kembali berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Ya, kau mencintaiku. Maka dari itu kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria lain merebutmu dariku, aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangiku untuk memilikimu, Hinata."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, keduanya pun mencapai klimaks dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Hinata semakin mempererat cengkramannya pada seprei sementara Sasuke juga semakin memeluknya dengan erat. Keduanya pun ambruk akibat kelelahan.

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Ia memeluk Hinata begitu erat, seolah takut kehilangan gadis itu. Malam ini, ia berhasil membuat Hinata mengatakan cinta padanya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

waktu telah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi saat Hinata mulai membuka kedua mata lavendernya. Ia dapat merasakan rasa pegal luar biasa yang menyerang tubuhnya akibat aktifitas mereka semalam.

Wajahnya memerah saat mengingat bahwa ia telah mengatakan cinta pada Sasuke semalam, entah akan bagaimana ekspresinya saat bertemu dengan adiknya yang telah bangun nanti.

Hinata baru saja hendak turun dari ranjang dan mengambil pakaiannya yang bertebaran di lantai saat dirasanya tangan kekar yang memeluknya semakin erat.

"Mau kemana?" Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara berat Sasuke tersebut.

"I-ini sudah jam sembilan pagi, Sasuke. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi," ujar Hinata sedikit gugup. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa gugup dengan Sasuke saat mereka telah selesai melakukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, tidurlah lagi di sampingku," perintah Sasuke seraya menarik Hinata kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, ku mohon. A-aku harus belanja pagi ini, bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis, aku harus segera ke swalayan."

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu," ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tidurnya, dengan malas-malasan pria itu pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah memakai pakaiannya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hinata merasa sangat senang pagi ini, itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang menemaninya berbelanja. Mereka tidak menggunakan jasa supir kali ini, hanya dia dan Sasuke.

Hinata telah membawa barangnya ke kasir, Sasuke pun keluar duluan untuk menyalakan mobil untuk mereka pulang. Hinata baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, untung saja barang belanjaannya tetap utuh di tangannya.

"Aa.. go-gomen. A-aku tidak sengaja," ucap Hinata seraya menunduk.

"…"

Hinata sedikit merasa heran karena orang yang ditabraknya tidak meresponnya ataupun berlalu di dari hadapannya. Perlahan, ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah orang itu.

Di hadapannya kini berdiri sesosok pria dengan rambut coklat panjang yang menjuntai, Hinata tertegun saat memandangnya, begitu pula sang pria yang terus menatapnya lekat.

Pandangan Hinata tertuju pada mata sang pria. Mata itu, sangat mirip dengannya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan sebuah kerinduan pada pria yang tak dikenalinya ini. Ia baru saja akan menegurnya kembali saat suara Sasuke terdengar memanggilnya untuk segera memasuki mobil.

Dengan tergesa-gesa –karena takut Sasuke salah faham- Hinata pun segera berlalu dari tempat itu dan segera menaiki mobil yang telah menunggunya. Saat telah berada di dalam mobil, Hinata sedikit mengintip ke arah pria itu dan tertegun karena sang pria rupanya tetap memandangnya dengan begitu lekat.

Samar-samar Hinata dapat melihat bibir pria itu bergerak membentuk suatu kalimat. Hinata pun mencoba untuk mengikuti gerakan bibir pria itu, penasaran akan apa kiranya yang keluar dari bibir sang pria tersebut.

"H-Hyu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."

KRIITTT.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba –yang memang baru saja akan melaju- saat mendengar Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hinata yang kaget pun segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sasuke menatapnya seolah ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang salah, memang apa yang dia ucapkan? Ia hanya mengikuti gerakan bibir pria berambut coklat yang sedari tadi memandangnya itu.

Ia hanya mengucapkan dua kata, Hyuuga Hinata, namanya. Namanya? Dari mana pria berambut coklat itu tahu namanya? Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah, pria itu menyebutkan marganya…

"Hy-Hyuuga?"

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

A/N : Huaaa maafkan saia yang sangat telat mengapdet fic ini! DX

Oke, maaf jika banyak Typo ataupun ceritanya yang jauh dari kata memuaskan, saia mengetik kilat fic ini di tengah malam.

Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kali ini, pasalnya meskipun UN telah selesai saia malah disibukkan dengan persiapan masuk universitas –doain lulus di Farmasi XD-

Saia jugas masih harus segera mengapdet fic-fic multichap saia lainnya, karena readersnya sudah pada ngamuk minta di apdet_- #ditabok

Ok, makasih atas semua yang sudah doain kelancaran ujian saia =D dan semoga para readers masih berkenan untuk membaca fic gaje ini dan memberikan **review **untuk saia =D.

.

.

**Special thanks to : **

**NatsumiHyuuga, Sora Hinase, Sweet Chocho-berry, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Han Hye Wook, Lollyta-chan, Kuroshaki Kuchiki, Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, Shaniechan, Uchihyuu nagisa, Nara Aiko, dobelianaru, Sunda Mizu, song ha ra, utai-san, yuki hana 'N, Hanaxyneziel, dwi payani-chan, konan anak baik, Ayyuhyuga, hyuuchiha prinka, shinchan, Satria darkAngel Uchiha, NaruHina, daisuudanty, miyatta yoshioka, amm tempe, Arukaschiffer, males login, Kuroneko-chan, Nanairo Zoacha, harunaru chan muach, ReNnoVv, sasuhina lovers. **

**[**mohon maaf bila ada penulisan nama yang salah dsb**]**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi :

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7

"H-Hyu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."

KRIITTT.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba –yang memang baru saja akan melaju- saat mendengar Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hinata yang kaget pun segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sasuke menatapnya seolah ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang salah, memang apa yang dia ucapkan? Ia hanya mengikuti gerakan bibir pria berambut coklat yang sedari tadi memandangnya itu.

Ia hanya mengucapkan dua kata, Hyuuga Hinata, namanya. Namanya? Dari mana pria berambut coklat itu tahu namanya? Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah, pria itu menyebutkan marganya…

"Hy-Hyuuga?"

.

.

**Summary : **"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pandanganmu terhadapku, tetapi kutegaskan, aku dan HInata sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan darah,"/ "Jangan tinggalkan aku,"/"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

**Warning : **Agak GAJE, sedikit OOC, Incest[?], Typo, Lemon, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh d==b

Satu lagi, NO FLAME! [ habis saya kan sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga T~T]

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi _

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang and judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

•

•

•

**Devils Bad Love**

"Ka-kau kenapa, Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut karena Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam, mobil mereka yang tadinya akan melaju kini berhenti.

"Kau, dari mana kau mendengar nama itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Nama? Ma-maksudmu Hyu-Hyuga?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Hn, dari mana kau mendengar nama itu?"

"A-aku melihat pria itu mengucapkannya," ujar Hinata seraya menoleh ke arah pria berambut coklat yang kini berdiri membelakanginya.

Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, tanpa gadis itu sadari, raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi kaku. Pria itu kini kembali memandang jalan di hadapannya dan mulai menyalakan kembali mesin mobil yang tadi sempat mati.

"Ka-kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar, meski begitu, Hinata tetap dapat merasakan keanehan dalam suara adiknya itu.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hyuuga Neji, pemuda tampan dengan rambut panjang coklat dan mata peraknya, kini tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah kafe mungil sederhana di hadapannya.

Mata pria itu menjelajah mencari sosok yang dicarinya, kemudian tersenyum kala melihat pria berambut raven yang kini tengah memandangnya tajam.

Neji berjalan santai menuju ke arah tempat pria itu duduk, kemudian menarik salah satu kursi untuk didudukinya saat ia telah berhadapan dengan sosok yang telah menunggunya itu.

"Kau menghubungiku sangat mendadak, kau beruntung karena aku mempunyai waktu untuk menemuimu, Sasuke." Ujar Neji santai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau sendiri muncul mendadak, tanpa memberiku kabar terlebih dahulu," balas Sasuke tajam.

"Apa itu penting, eh? lagipula keberadaanku ke kota ini cuma beberapa hari," jawab Neji santai.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Hinata kemarin, eh?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aa.. saat itu aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Tapi ada yang aneh, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyapaku, sikapnya seperti dia tidak mengenalku sama sekali," ujar Neji seraya memandang Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Neji tersebut, pria itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang didudukinya.

"Tentu saja, itu semua karena dia masih belum bisa mengingat apapun," ujar Sasuke seraya menerawang.

Neji sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke itu, hal itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda? Ini sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan dia masih belum bisa mengingat apapun?" tanya Neji serius.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Bukankah saat itu dokter mengatakan bahwa ia hanya kehilangan ingatannya sementara karena terlalu _shock_?" tanya Neji balik.

"Kembali tidaknya ingatan Hinata, tergantung bagaimana dia berusaha mengingatnya, itu yang dikatakan dokter beberapa tahun lalu. Kau mengerti artinya bukan? Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat mengingat apapun," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Neji terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke, apa yang dikatakan pria itu memang ada benarnya. Segitu sakit hatinya kah Hinata akan kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu hingga gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya?

"Untuk itu aku ingin memperingatimu, agar kau tidak sembarang muncul di hadapannya dan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh," ujar Sasuke seraya memandang Neji tajam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hal yang aneh-aneh', Sasuke?" tanya Neji memancing.

"Seperti saat kemarin kau memanggilnya Hyuuga Hinata. Demi tuhan! Namanya **Uchiha **Hinata!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Neji sedikit menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sasuke, pria itu sedikit memanjukan tubuhnya dan berbicara pelan.

"Sayang sekali ya, Sasuke. Kau hanya akan menjadi adik baginya, dengan begini suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengubahnya kembali menjadi Hyuuga," ujar Neji pelan seraya tersenyum menantang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Kau tahu betul maksudku, Uchiha." Dan saat itu juga Hyuuga Neji beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Brengsek!" maki Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tahu betul apa yang dimaksud pemuda bermata perak tersebut. Sejak dulu, Sasuke sangat membenci Neji. Mengapa? Tentu saja ia akan membenci semua pria yang bermaksud menjauhkan Hinata darinya, termasuk Hyuuga Neji. Setiap kali ia dan Hinata bersama, Neji pasti akan muncul di tengah-tengah mereka dan mengganggunya.

Neji bahkan pernah mengatakan, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya memilik Hinata. Pria itu bahkan menyatakan dirinya sebagai suami Hinata suatu saat nanti. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

Dan sekarang, apa pria itu kembali untuk mengambil Hinata darinya? Merubah marga Hinata, secara tidak langsung pria itu mengatakan akan menikahi Hinata. Cih, hal itu takkan pernah terjadi!

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Sasuke? Kau dari mana?" tanya Hinata saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke, pria berambut emo itu langsung mengambil tempat di samping Hinata yang kini tengah duduk manis di sofa seraya menonton TV.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke singkat, membuat Hinata mengerutkan alisnya karena penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, membuat Hinata semakin penasaran karenanya. Kembali pria itu mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Neji kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu, dan itu sukses membuatnya meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit panik saat melihat tingkah Sasuke tersebut.

"Aku ingin tidur," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam dulu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, lalu pria itu mulai beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya serta menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kau, tidur bersamaku, sekarang." Ucap Sasuke yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah.

Hinata hanya menurut saja dengan perkataan Sasuke tersebut, wajah frustasi Sasuke membuatnya tidak dapat menolak. Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya seraya menarik selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya, setelahnya, pria itu mulai menutup kelopak matanya seraya berbisik pelan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau hanya akan menjadi milikku."

Hinata sedikit mengadah saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar samar itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu.

"Dengar, Hinata. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain selain aku. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melepasmu meski kau yang menginginkannya."

"…"

"Kau, milikku," desis Sasuke pelan.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi dengan adiknya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah," jawab Sasuke singkat, pria itu lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata, aku mau bicara," ujar Gaara menghampiri saat Hinata dan Sasuke baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di halaman sekolah.

"Mau apa lagi kau brengsek?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi seraya menarik Hinata menjauh dari Gaara.

"Aku tidak ada perlu denganmu, aku ingin bicara dengan Hinata berdua," jawab Gaara tajam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kalian bicarakan," ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Kumohon, kali ini saja. Hinata…" ujar Gaara seraya menatap sayu ke arah Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan.

Hinata memandang Sasuke sejenak, kemudian kembali menunduk.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi-"

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja. Ini adalah hari terakhirku di sekolah ini sebelum pindah ke Suna," ujar Gaara memotong.

Sasuke dan Hinata sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Gaara barusan. Hinata memang sudah tahu bahwa Gaara akan pindah ke Suna, tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka pria itu akan pindah secepat ini, padahal beberapa bulan lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan segera tiba.

"Ba-baiklah," ujar Hinata pelan, membuat Gaara tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak semudah itu melepas Hinata saat gadis itu akan beranjak pergi bersama Gaara, namun tatapan gadis itu yang seolah meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja membuatnya harus merelakan kepergian Hinata bersama Gaara kali ini.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara pelan saat mereka telah berada di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi dari para murid.

Hinta hanya diam menunduk, sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilan lembut pria itu. Jujur saja, gadis itu masih takut dengan pria di hadapannya itu akibat insiden yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Gaara kemudian, pria itu sedikit menampakkan raut kekecewaan karena Hinata yang tak kunjung menanggapinya.

"Dengar Hinata, aku sungguh minta maaf atas kelakuan burukku kemarin. A-aku…, jujur saja, aku memang sangat ingin menjadikanmu milikku," ujar Gaara lagi, kali ini pria itu memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal, aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu," lanjut Gaara.

Hinata tetap diam menanggapi, sekilas, ia terlihat seperti tidak peduli, namun di dalam hati gadis itu kini berkecamuk banyak hal yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Ma-maf, Gaara-kun. Ta-tapi, aku benar-benar hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman," ujar Hinata pelan, membuat Gaara lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Kau mencintai seseorang?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Humm," guman Hinata seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Bisa kutebak, orang itu adalah Sasuke?" tanya Gaara pelan, jujur saja, di dalam hati pria itu ia berharap agar Hinata mengatakan 'bukan' sebagai jawabannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, namun rona kemerahan di wajahnya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara barusan, membuat pria berambut merah di hadapannya kini menggeram pelan.

"Demi tuhan, Hinata! Dia adikmu!" ucap Gaara dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"I-iya, a-aku tahu. Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi. A-aku me-mencintainya," ujar Hinata seraya menunduk, gadis itu tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Gaara saat ini.

"Sudahlah, maaf membuatmu harus mengatakannya," ujar Gaara kemudian, Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada kekecewaan dalam suara pria di hadapannya itu.

"Ma-maaf."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah lesu Hinata sekembalinya gadis itu menemui Gaara.

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat, gadis itu tampak tidak fokus dengan sekitarnya layaknya orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padamu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, tentu saja dia merasa curiga dengan sikap Hinata itu.

"Aa..tidak. Dia hanya pamit sebelum pindah ke Suna," jawab Hinata.

"Kupikir dia hanya bercanda," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis, jujur saja, awalnya dia pikir Gaara berbohong bahwa pria itu akan pindah ke Suna agar Hinata bersedia bicara dengannya.

"Dengan begini tidak akan ada lagi pria yang berniat mengambilmu dariku," sambung Sasuke kemudian, tentu saja dengan volume rendah agar murid-murid lain yang berada di sekitar mereka tidak mendengarnya.

Hinata tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke tersebut, gadis itu masih disibukkan dengan perasaan bersalahnya terhadap Gaara, meski ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti akan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Sebentar lagi bel, kita pisah di sini, aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang istirahat nanti." Ujar Sasuke seraya berbelok menuju koridor di mana kelasnya berada. Sedang Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian mulai menapaki tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua tempat kelasnya berada.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata, Naruto akan kemari sebentar lagi, apa kau bisa menyiapkan beberapa cemilan untuk kami?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya, kurasa masih ada beberapa cemilan di lemari," jawab Hinata seraya mengingat-mengingat isi lemari yang ia maksud.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke kemudian berlalu. Jujur saja, wajah pria itu sungguh sangat kusut, bagaimana tidak? Naruto tiba-tiba saja menelponnya saat ia tengah menikmati istirahat siangnya dan mengatakan bahwa pria blonde itu akan bekunjung ke rumahnya saat ini juga.

Alasan pria itu lumayan masuk akal, meminta Sasuke untuk mengajarinya fisika berhubung mereka akan ulangan mata pelajaran itu besok. Meski begitu, tetap saja Sasuke tidak dapat menerimanya. Untung saja pria itu hanya akan datang seorang diri. Demi tuhan! Sasuke benci keramaian, terlebih lagi jika itu di rumahnya.

Suara bel rumahnya yang terdengar begitu nyaring memaksa Sasuke untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya-merutuki Naruto- dan segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu. Wajah pria itu semakin bertambah kesal saat melihat bukan hanya Naruto saja yang berada di teras rumahnya, melainkan beberapa siswa yang merupakan teman sekelasnya pun turut berada di belakang Naruto dengan memasang cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Kalian salah alamat," ujar Sasuke dingin, pria itu pastilah sudah membanting pintu rumahnya kalau saja Karin tidak segera menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluk lengannya erat.

"Sasuke-kun~, kau jahat sekali. Kau mau mengajari Naruto tetapi tidak pernah mau mengajariku," ujar Karin manja, membuat Sasuke merasa sangat risih karenanya.

"Hehe, _gomen ne,_ Sasuke. Aku tidak sengaja bilang pada mereka, jadi deh mereka ikut," ujar Naruto seraya nyengir tanpa dosa.

Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas frustasi mendengarnya, terlebih lagi saat semua teman-temannya masuk tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, dasar!

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" gumam Hinata penasaran karena mendengar suara keributan di depan rumahnya, wanita itu baru saja selesai menata berbagai macam cemilan di ruang tengah saat Naruto dkk memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aaa.. kupikir hanya Naruto saja yang akan datang," ujar Hinata saat melihat teman-teman Sasuke yang lain.

"Rencananya memang begitu, tapi mereka semua memaksa ikut, maaf merepotkan sebelumnya, Hinata-nee." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak merepotkan kok," ujar Hinata lembut, tak lupa gadis itu juga membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aaa.. _Konichiwa _Hinata-nee!" ujar Karin setengah teriak saat melihat Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan suara Karin yang lumayan besar itu, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan langsung mendapatkan pemandangan yang membuatnya sesak.

Wanita itu pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Karin. Berbeda dengan senyumnya untuk Naruto, kali ini Hinata tersenyum ke arah Karin dengan senyuman yang sarat akan luka, dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

Awalnya pria itu sedikit bingung, mengapa Hinata begitu sendu menatapnya sebelum wanita itu berlalu menuju kamarnya. Tetapi gerakan ringan Karin yang masih bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya menyadarkannya, dan seketika kebingungan itu berubah menjadi seringai tipis.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba, tentu saja membuat Karin sedikit terkejut dan reflex melepaskan pelukannya, sedang teman-teman yang lain tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, mereka sudah biasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang kasar itu terhadap Karin.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Karin yang jelas-jelas diarahkan kepadanya, pria itu segera beranjak pergi menuju kamar Hinata.

Sasuke mendecih kesal saat tidak mendapati Hinata di kamarnya, ia pun segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk mencari wanita itu. Benar saja, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang kini tengah duduk termenung di salah satu kursi yang berada di dapur tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi, tampak seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sa-sasuke?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan pria itu di belakangannya, bukannya Sasuke sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya? Tanpa sadar ia refleks berdiri dan membelakangi Sasuke, gadis itu tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang tengah galau saat ini.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dan langsung melingkari tangannya di pinggul Hinata, membuat gadis yang dipeluknya tersentak kaget.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"E-eh? Ka-kau bicara apa sih?" ujar Hinata pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Akui saja, kau mencintaiku bukan? Kau pasti tidak senang melihat aku dekat dengan wanita lain," ujar Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata, pria itu lalu mengecup pelan leher gadis itu.

"Sa-Sasuke, nanti ada yang lihat," ujar Hinata seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau cemburu 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"…"

"Kenapa diam? Kau tahu, perasaan itulah yang selalu kurasakan saat melihatmu dekat dengan pria lain," bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Y-ya. A-aku cemburu," jawab Hinata akhirnya, gadis itu menunduk dalam menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengarnya, dibaliknya tubuh Hinata ke arahnya dan diangkatnya dagu wanita itu hingga ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Hinata yang merona. Masih dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, pria itu mulai berkata.

"Kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tenang?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Eh?"

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang? Namun kebingungannya itu sirna saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik wajahnya pelan dan mengecup bibirnya.

CUP.

Dan Sasuke benar, dia menjadi lebih tenang saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan seperti ini. Perasaan bahwa Sasuke miliknya seorang kini merayapinya, membuatnya begitu merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Ciuman yang lembut kini berubah menjadi panas, Sasuke bahkan tidak segan-segan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Hinata dan mulai meraba-raba kulit mulus kakaknya itu, membuat Hinata sedikit mengerang karenanya.

Hinata tentu saja menikmatinya, entah sejak kapan, tetapi tubuhnya begitu menjadi kecanduan akan sentuhan Sasuke. Ia merasa nyaman saat Sasuke menyentuhnya, rasanya ia ingin terus seperti ini.

Tetapi rasa nyamannya itu mendadak sirna saat mengingat di mana posisi mereka saat ini. Demi tuhan! Mereka berciuman panas di dapur yang tepat berseberangan dengan ruang tengah tempat Naruto dkk berada, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?

Hinata tiba-tiba saja melepas paksa ciuman panas mereka dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesal dan meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pria itu sedikit kesal.

"Sa-sasuke, teman-temanmu ada di sebelah, bagaimana kalau mereka melihat?" ujar Hinata pelan.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Hinata. Hanya karena itu? Hanya karena alasan –yang menurutnya- konyol itu mereka harus menghentikan ciuman mereka?

"Jujur saja, aku tidak masalah bahkan jika satu sekolah yang melihatnya," ujar Sasuke santai, membuat Hinata terbelalak ngeri mendengarnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ada yang melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga… bagaimanapun juga, di mata mereka, kita tetaplah saudara," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Aku bukan adikmu dan kau bukan kakakku. Berapa kali harus kukatakan agar kau mengerti?" ujar Sasuke dingin, ia sangat tidak suka saat Hinata menyinggung status mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah hubungan kita hanya karena perasaan yang tidak semestinya ini, Sasuke!" ujar Hinata seraya menatap Sasuke sendu.

Sasuke terdiam seraya memandang nanar ke arah Hinata, bagaimanapun juga Hinata telah salah paham dengan hubungan mereka. Rupanya Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti akan ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara.

Harus bagaimana? harus bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa memberitahu Hinata bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai ikatan darah tanpa menyinggung kejadian delapan tahun lalu?

"Aku ke kamar dulu," ucap Hinata pelan seraya berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya nanar.

"Ehm… Teme," sebuah suara dari arah sebelah membuat Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Hn?"

"Aku, aku melihat kalian-"

"Berciuman?" potong Sasuke, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengakuinya. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kami bahkan sudah sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu," ujar Sasuke santai, membuat Naruto makin terkejut karenanya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kami bukan saudara, sudah berulang kali aku mengatakannya tetapi ia sama sekali tidak percaya. Dia bahkan baru bisa mengakui kalau ia mencintaiku setelah kupaksa," ujar Sasuke yang lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pandanganmu terhadapku, tetapi kutegaskan, aku dan HInata sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan darah," ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak menuju ruang tengah, melewati sosok Naruto yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya, dan saat ia menoleh, pria itu melihat Naruto yang kini mengacungkan jempol seraya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Hehe, aku mendukungmu, Teme!"

Entah mengapa, walau sangat tidak ingin, tetapi Sasuke tersenyum kali ini.

"_Thanks,"_ ujar Sasuke tulus.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hehe, kukira kau itu _sister complex,_ ternyata kalian tidak ada hubungan darah. Pantas saja kau begitu posesif pada Hinata-nee," ujar Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Hn."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau pindah ke Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu kan? Saat itu apa kau dan Hinata sudah menjadi saudara?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hn, aku dan dia menjadi saudara saat aku berumur tujuh tahun," jawab Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" goda Naruto.

"Jauh sebelum kami menjadi saudara," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Eh? Pantas saja… lalu, seberapa sering kalian melakukan, ehm, 'itu'?" goda Naruto lagi, pria blonde itu tidak bisa menahan cengirannya membayangkan Sasuke yang akan merona menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Setiap malam."

"_WHAT?" _dan Uzumaki Naruto harus mengganti cengirannya dengan tampang tidak percaya akibat Sasuke yang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan cukup santai bahkan terkesan membanggakan.

"Naruto, berisik!"

Ahh… dia lupa, kalau saat ini mereka tengah fokus belajar bersama di rumah Sasuke.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan busana yang terkesan lebih rapi dari biasanya.

"Ke _supermarket _sebelah, aku harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk malam ini," jawab Hinata seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Aku ikut," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, dan makan malam berlangsung satu jam lagi. Naruto dkk sudah meninggalkan rumah mereka sejak jam lima sore, membuat Hinata sedikit kerepotan merapikan ruang tengahnya yang berantakan sehingga lupa membeli bahan makan malam ini.

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan Sasuke yang dengan sangat tumbennya ikut dengannya, biasanya pria itu pasti akan membiarkannya pergi seorang diri berhubung _supermarket _yang dimaksud dapat ditempuh dalam waktu lima menit.

Tanpa ia ketahui, pria di sebelahnya pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Mestinya ia sudah terlalu lelah meski hanya untuk menemani Hinata ke _supermarket _sebelah, namun entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk jika membiarkan Hinata pergi seorang diri.

Dan firasatnya itu terbukti benar. Saat mereka telah selesai berbelanja, lagi-lagi Hinata -dengan cerobohnya- menabrak seseorang. Seseorang yang paling Sasuke tidak ingin temui saat ini.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, makan malam sudah berlalu sejak sejam yang lalu. Beberapa piring dengan makanan yang hampir habis tergeletak di depan ketiga sosok yang sampai saat ini tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, meski mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu membawa kami kemari?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, ia sudah cukup risih akan sikap pria di hadapannya yang terus memandangi Hinata sejak tadi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin makan malam dengan kalian," ujar pria berambut coklat panjang tersebut, matanya kini telah beralih ke arah Sasuke.

"Ka-kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Hinata kemudian, dia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari bahwa kedua orang di hadapannya kurang lebih telah saling mengenal.

"Kita semua sudah saling mengenal, Hinata. Sudah sejak lama," ujar pria itu seraya memandang Hinata lembut.

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, dari mana pria itu namanya? Bukannya sejak tadi mereka sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri? Ah dia lupa, bukannya dulu juga pria ini pernah menyebut namanya? Hanya saja saat itu marga yang ia ucapkan berbeda dengan marganya saat ini.

"Aaa.. tidak kusangka waktu berjalan secepat ini," ujar pria itu seraya melihat jam tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar penuturan pria itu, berjalan cepat eh? Pria itu justru merasakan sebaliknya, seakan waktu berjalan begitu lambat.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, padahal aku masih ingin bicara banyak denganmu," ujar pria itu seraya merapikan barang bawaanya setelah sebelumnya memandang Hinata sekilas.

"Aku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi," ujar Sasuke sinis.

Pria itu tersenyum menanggapi sindiran Sasuke itu, tidak dipedulikannya pandangan sinis Sasuke untuknya, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dan mulai berbisik pelan di telinga gadis tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau sudah sangat mengenalku, tapi apa boleh buat. Tidak ada salahnya kembali memperkenalkan diri. Tolong diingat, namaku Hyuuga Neji, dan aku akan membuatmu kembali bermarga sama denganku."

Sebuah bisikan yang masih mampu ditangkap oleh indera pendengar Sasuke, membuat emosi pria itu sukses terpancing karenanya. Ia pasti sudah memukul wajah puas Neji seandainya pria itu tidak cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hinata yang mash sedikit kaget dan Sasuke yang sibuk merutukinya.

"Brengsek!"

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku bahkan setelah Neji telah benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya. Hyuuga? Marga yang sama? Apa maksudnya? Pikir gadis itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke kini benar-benar telah berada di puncak batas kesabarannya. Apa maksud Neji mengatakan hal itu langsung pada Hinata? Apa pria itu benar-benar serius ingin mengambil Hinata darinya?

'Cih, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya dariku! Hyuuga brengsek!' batin Sasuke.

Dilain tempat, Hyuuga Neji dengan santainya kini telah berada di dalam mobilnya hendak menyusuri jalan Konoha menuju tempat selanjutnya. Senyuman kemenangan tidak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya, terlebih saat mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke tadi.

Pria itu baru saja menyalakan mesin mobilnya saat telfon genggamnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, diambilnya telfon genggam tersebut dan melihat siapa kiranya yang menelfonnya. Saat menyadari siapa yang menelfonnya, seketika senyum kemenangan di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman lembut.

**My Wife Calling…**

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana."

"Senang? Ya, aku memang sedang senang saat ini."

"Kau mau tahu? Baiklah, aku hanya sedikit berhasil mengerjai seseorang, rasanya menyenangkan melihat wajah sebalnya, hahaha."

"Ya ya ya. Aku akan sampai beberapa menit lagi, aku sudah makan malam, tapi aku tetapi ingin memakan masakanmu, masakanmu yang terbaik."

"Gombal? Aku tidak gombal, kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Ya sudah. Jaa."

Neji pun mematikan sambungan telfonnya dengan senyum lembut yang masih tertera di wajahnya. Ah… rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat berada di rumah dan menceritakan kejahilannya hari ini pada istrinya.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Sa-Sasuke?" ujar Hinata terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke langsung menariknya kasar ke dalam kamar begitu mereka sampai dirumah, pria itu bahkan tidak mengizinkan Hinata untuk meletakkan belanjaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasu- hmmph.." Kali ini Hinata bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya saat Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Tak ada ciuman lembut sebagai permulaan, hanya ada ciuman penuh nafsu ingin memiliki. Sasuke medorong kasar tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya, pria itu lalu kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka yang kali ini sudah menggunakan lidah.

"Kau, milikku. Tidak akan kuserahkan kau pada siapapun, kau milikku!" ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendah sebelum akhirnya pria itu mulai menciumi tengkuk Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata lembut, bahkan saat diperlakukan kasar pun gadis itu tetaplah bersikap lembut.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya sekilas, lalu memandangi kedua bola mata lavender Hinata yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Hyuuga Neji, aku harap kau tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Sekalipun itu tidak sengaja, kumohon, menghindarlah darinya," ujar Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Aku takut dia mengambilmu, Hinata. Aku takut kau akan berpaling padanya dan meninggalkanku di sini. Selalu ada kemungkinan kau mencintai orang lain selain aku, tapi aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan kau." Ujar Sasuke sendu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Sasuke, dengan lembut wanita itu tersenyum ke arah pria yang kini tengah menindihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau berfikir sejauh itu? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," ujar Hinata menenangkan, walau ia sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya itu, karena ia cukup sadar dengan status mereka ini.

Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih tenang setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata tersebut, meski begitu, kegelisahannya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Pria itu ingat betul, bagaimana dulu Neji selalu berhasil menjauhkan Hinata darinya, bagaimana jika saat ini pria itu juga akan berhasil mengambil Hinata darinya?

Dengan gusar, Sasuke kembali menciumi leher Hinata, kedua tangannya pun sibuk membuka pakaian gadis itu satu persatu. Erangan-erangan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata membuatnya semakin brutal, ia perlu sesuatu yang menenangkannya lebih dari perkataan Hinata barusan. Pria itu berharap, dengan memiliki Hinata malam ini setidaknya bisa mengurangi kegelisahannya akibat Hyuuga brengsek itu.

TING TONG.

Sasuke tengah sibuk memberi _kissmark _di leher Hinata saat bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring, tentu saja pria itu tidak mempedulikannya.

TING TONG.

"Sa-Sasuke, ada tamu." Kali ini Hinata sudah mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara bel itu.

"Hn, biarkan saja," jawab Sasuke cuek.

TING TONG.

TING TONG.

TING TONG.

TING TONG.

"Arrgghh!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi saat suara bel itu tak kunjung berhenti. Demi tuhan, siapa yang bertamu tengah malam begini? Jam setengah sebelas malam, bukankah itu sudah termasuk tengah malam?

"Sebaiknya kau buka pintunya, Sasuke," ujar Hinata, saat Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hinata.

"Kau saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mungkin keluar dengan kondisi begini 'kan?" ujar Hinata.

Aaa… benar juga. Baju yang acak-acakkan, _kissmark_ di mana-mana, rambut yang terurai, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Hinata menyambut tamu dengan kondisi seperti itu? Bagaimana jika tamunya adalah pria?

Hhh… Hinata bisa saja memperbaiki penampilannya dulu, tetapi hal itu pasti akan mengambil waktu beberapa menit, dan masalahnya adalah, bel rumahnya sampai saat ini terus berbunyi _**NONSTOP**_!

Dengan uring-uringan, Sasuke kini beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu. Dalam hati ia merutuki siapapun itu yang nekat mengganggu acara malamnya, _damn!_

**BRAKK!**

Hinata segera keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa –tentu saja setelah merapikan penampilannya- karena mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras dari arah ruang tamu, gadis itu takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

Hinata hanya dapat melongo saat melihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan tatapan horror, ada apa dengan pria itu? Sementara suara ketukan tidak hentinya terdengar dari luar rumah mereka.

"Anak sialan, apa yang kau lakukan hah? Cepat buka pintunya!" kali ini Hinata bisa mendengar suara berat yang sepertinya agak emosi dari arah luar.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara lembut yang sangat dikenalnya pun ikut terdengar.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?" sahut suara lembut tersebut.

Dan Hinata pun hanya bisa memasang tampang horror seperti Sasuke, meski ekspresi senang juga ikut tertera di wajah cantiknya.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

Kyaaa, maaf telat apdet! XD

Habisnya Yuu benar-benar lagi gak mood nulis fic sih-_-

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo dan lainnya, rasanya sudah lama gk nulis fic, jadi terasa agak kaku gitu^^'a. Ya sudah, semoga kalian puas dengan chapt ini, jangan lupa review ya! XD

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

**NatsumiHyuuga**[Hehe gomen, Yuu janji kok, cerita ini akan tetep berlanjut sampai tamat^^b]**, Ma Simba**[^^]**, Sora Hinase**[^^]**, lollytha-chan**[^^]**, Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**[^^]**, Miya-hime Nakashinki**[Hehe jawabannya udah mulai terkuak secara perlahan kan?^^]**, shaleana**[Thanks dah fave^^]**, NaruHina**[^^]**, Mochi-boo**[Salam kenal juga. Hehe yang ketemu ma Hinata itu Neji, bukan Hiashi^^]**, Sweety Choco-berry**[^^]**, nishikawa rui**[Makasih dah difave^^]**, uchihyuu nagisa gak login**[Hubungan mereka sudah mulai terkuak kan?^^]**, Yukina-Chan Males log-in**[Hehe, maaf ya udah buat kamu nunggu lama^^']**, Kuroneko-chan**[^^]**, zoroutecchi**[Wah wah, adegan GaaHina-nya mungkin udah gak ada lagi^^']**, Chiku malz login**[Hehe gak apa-apa. Thanks atas doanya, sekarang Yuu dah lulus jalur undangan di Univ. yang Yuu inginkan^^]**, Pretty Cute-Hime**[^^]**, ReNnoVv**[^^]**, hellen**[^^]**, sasuhina loverz**[Makasih atas rasa sukanya^^]**, onixs-kun**[wah, permintaan situ extreme banget #plak^^']**, moist fla**[Astaga, Yuu dibilang nakal +_+. Hehe mungkin emang nakal kali ya?^^'a. oke, Yuu tetap semangat kok! XD]**, stellachastela**[^^]**, Uzumaki arrancar-chan**[Huaa, muji apa nyindir nih? =3=. Tapi thanks atas pujiannya^^]**, Tanpa Nama**[Yup, salam kenal juga^^]**, AyameHyuga**[Hehe makasih reviewnya~]**, Aihane-chan**[Haha, Itachi-nya entah ada di mana –plak- dy kan Cuma figuran =3=. Tuh ortu mereka dah balik =D]**.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^]

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8

Aigoo~

Fic kesayangan saya yang satu ini apdet lagi akhirnya! XD

Yosh! Langsung saja, Yuu mo bales beberapa review dulu! ^o^/

.

.

**Apa ada kemungkinan bagi Hinata untuk mengingat masa lalunya? **Yeah, tentu saja! Segala kemungkinan itu selalu ada bukan? –ngaco- . lagipula sudah lama saya rencanakan tentang Hinata yang akan kembali mengingat masa lalunya itu^^.

**Kisah delapan tahun yang lalu? **Wah, untuk sementara itu masih rahasia. Tetapi untuk peringatan, jangan mikir yang terlalu wah ya! XD kisahnya **sederhana** kok, cuma ada sedikit konflik batin –mungkin-^^'

**Orang tua mereka mau ngapain? **Namanya juga orang tua, pasti sesekali pengen ngunjungin anak mereka kan? XD

**Hubungan Neji ma Hinata? **Dalam cerita ini, hubungan Neji ma Hinata sama dengan manganya, mereka adalah sepupu.

**Istrinya Neji? **Wah, saia belum nentuin tuh siapa istrinya Neji, abis cuma figuran sih, hehe^^'

**Yuu gak bertanggung jawab? **== kenapa telak sangat? Hiks.. Tapi seneng lihat koment kamu yang bilang baca ulang semuanya dari awal hohoho XD. Sama seperti author lainnya, saia kerap kali terkena virus 'malas ngetik', so banyak fic yang tertunda^^' tapi saya usahakan kali ini untuk tetap meng-apdet tepat waktu minimal sebulan sekali^^.

**Penyebab Hinata lupa ingatan? **Itu kalau gak salah sedikit disinggung di chapter pertama deh, di situ terdapat scene Hinata _chibi _kecelakaan kan? Nah itulah penyebabnya, hanya saja penyebab kecelakaannya masih rahasia^^.

**Namanya gak Yuu sebut? **Nah, ini khusus untuk **Uzumaki panda**, gimana? Namanya udah aku sebutin kan? Terpisah lagi XD. _Well, _saia udah baca berulang-ulang review yang ada hingga tiga kali, dan hasilnya saia emang gak nemu review dari Anda^^ mungkin ada di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi gak tahu juga sih, soalnya saya kan minus, udah gitu kacamatanya gak pernah kepake XD.

Yosh! Bagi semuanya yang baru review, salam kenal _minna~_! XD langsung aja ke cerita!

.

.

**Summary : **

**Warning : **Agak GAJE, sedikit OOC, Incest[?], Typo, Lemon, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh d==b

Satu lagi, NO FLAME! [ habis saya kan sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga T~T]

Tapi concrit boleh^^

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi _

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang and judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

.

.

**Devils Bad Love**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke datar pada dua orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu? Sopanlah sedikit pada orang tuamu," ujar Fugaku sedikit emosi, anak bungsu laki-lakinya itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Sudahlah, Fugaku. Mungkin dia hanya kaget karena kedatangan kita yang sangat tiba-tiba ini," ujar wanita di sebelah Fugaku menenangkan.

"Ne, Kaa-san, Tou-san, silahkan diminum dulu," ujar Hinata yang baru muncul dari dapur seraya membawakan dua gelas minuman untuk kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Fugaku seraya tersenyum ramah, beda sekali dengan saat menghadapi Sasuke barusan.

"Baik-baik saja, Tou-san. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian datang tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Kami ada urusan mendadak di kota ini. Mungkin tidak akan lama karena urusan di kota sebelah juga sedang menunggu," jelas Inori, wanita yang notabene adalah ibu mereka.

"Baguslah," gumam Sasuke ketus, membuat Fugaku semakin kesal padanya.

Mereka berempat pun sedikit berbincang-bincang mengenai pengalaman masing-masing –dan seperti biasa Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam mendengarkan- dan itu sangat menyenangkan, mengingat sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkumpul seperti ini.

Beberapa kali Fugaku menceritakan pengalamannya jika berkunjung ke luar negeri dan itu membuat Hinata tampak sangat bersemangat mendengarnya, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu menyela dengan kata-kata yang lumayan pedas, membuatnya terkadang adu mulut dengan Fugaku.

Meski sikap Sasuke menyebalkan seperti itu, namun wajah pria itu jelas menunjukkan kebahagian karena kedatangan kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Pria itu menikmati setiap topik yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka malam itu, sayang sekali semua itu harus berakhir karena malam yang semakin larut.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Kami berdua akan tidur di kamar Sasuke," ujar Fugaku santai seraya mengangkat barang-barangnya ke kamar Sasuke.

"Eh? Lalu Sasuke tidur di mana?" tanya Hinata panik, rasanya ia punya firasat buruk kali ini.

"Terserah saja, itu hukuman untuk anak durhaka sepertinya," ujar Fugaku cuek seraya masuk ke dalam kamar diiringi Inori di sebelahnya.

Yah, rumah sederhana yang mereka tempati memang hanya berisikan tiga kamar. Kamar Hinata, Sasuke dan ruang kerja. Sasuke bisa saja tidur di ruang kerjanya, meski di sana tidak ada tempat tidur, tetapi di ruangan itu terdapat sofa yang lumayan lebar dan empuk.

Meski begitu, Hinata tidak yakin Sasuke mau tidur di ruangan itu. Mengingat apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan sebelum kedatangan orang tua mereka. Firasat buruknya semakin bertambah saja saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak kunjung bersuara sejak tadi, pria itu bahkan tidak protes sama sekali mengenai kamarnya yang diambil alih.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dan sedikit terkejut saat tidak mendapatkan sosok Sasuke di tempatnya berada tadi, ia pun segera menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa firasatnya salah. Sayangnya itu semua benar, Sasuke kini tengah berbaring dengan santainya di ranjang miliknya tanpa mengatakan apapun terlebih dahulu kepadanya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Hn? Tentu saja aku akan tidur di sini, kau tidak akan membiarkanku tidur di sofa bukan?" ujar Sasuke santai seraya menyeringai.

"Ka-kalau begitu biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa," ujar Hinata sedikit ragu, wanita itu pun hendak keluar dari ruangan itu namun tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menahannya untuk diam di tempat.

"Kau tidur denganku malam ini," ujar Sasuke tegas seraya menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya, lebih dari itu, kunci ruangan tersebut bahkan di sembunyikannya di kantung celana piyama pria itu.

Zreeessshhh.

Ahh, kebetulan sekali hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa udara sangat panas sebelumnya, menandakan hunjan deras akan mengguyur kota Konoha malam ini.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi," ujar Sasuke seraya mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh di atas tempat tidur, pria itu pun langsung menindih tubuh Hinata dan membelai pipinya lembut.

"Sa-Sasuke, jangan bercanda. Bagaimana jika ketahuan Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" ujar Hinata panik, bagaimana tidak? Kedua prang tua mereka kini tengah berada di kamar sebelah, dan Hinata cukup yakin bahwa dinding pembatas ruangan itu tidak cukup tebal untuk menahan suara desahannya nantinya.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu, suara guyuran hujan akan menyamarkan suaramu," ujar Sasuke menyeringai. Ya, apa yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar adanya, suara yang hujan yang begitu deras disertai suara kilat yang membelah langit malam pastilah akan menjadi tameng yang sempurna untuk menyamarkan suara desahan Hinata.

"lagipula aku yakin mereka akan tidur nyenyak malam ini karena kelelahan."

Glek.

Pupus sudah alasan bagi Hinata untuk menghindar, bisa dipastikan bahwa wanita ini akan begitu kelelahan esok paginya.

"Aku mulai," ujar Sasuke seraya mencium bibir Hinata lembut, kelembutan yang hanya bertahan beberapa menit karena kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar.

Tidak perlu kata perintah bagi Sasuke untuk membuat Hinata membuka bibirnya, cukup dengan sedikit usapan lembut di kepala wanita itu, dan wanita itu pun akan memberinya akses yang lebih untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hinata mengerang tertahan saat udara dingin tiba-tiba saja menyentuh kulit pucatnya, menyadarkannya bahwa tubuhnya kini telah polos sempurna di bawah tindihan Sasuke.

Hinata bahkan tidak sadar saat di mana Sasuke melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, membuat kulit pucatnya bersentuhan langsung dengan udara malam yang begitu dingin.

Ciuman Sasuke kini berpindah ke daerah leher Hinata, menciumi daerah itu dan menggigitnya pelan hingga menyisakan beberapa _kissmark _di sana. Sasuke meraba punggung tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke daerah dadanya yang bidang, memberi tanda bahwa ia ingin gadis itu yang membuka pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya saat itu.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memintanya untuk membukakan pakaian pria itu, hingga Hinata merasa sangat-sangat gugup ketika melakukannya. Hinata pun mulai melepas beberapa kancing kemeja adiknya, membuat dada bidang yang selama ini sering menindihnya terekspos sempurna.

"Nggghhhh…"

Hinata refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari bahwa desahannya meluncur begitu saja dan terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya, itu semua karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja meraba buah dadanya dan langsung meremasnya.

Sasuke memandang puas tubuh Hinata yang kini penuh dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang ditimbulkan olehnya, ia lalu menyeringai nakal saat melihat wajah Hinata yang juga tidak kalah memerah karena perlakuannya itu.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kita bercinta disaat kedua orang tua kita tengah tertidur lelap, seperti sebuah tantangan yang begitu mengasyikkan," bisik Sasuke mesra di telinga Hinata.

"Se-selesaikan ini, Sasuke. Kumohon," pinta Hinata, wanita itu tentu sangat takut dengan risiko ketahuan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Akan kulakukan jika kau sudah cukup basah, Hime," goda Sasuke. Ia lalu menurunkan kepalanya ke bagian tersensitif bagi kaum hawa, melebarkan kedua paha Hinata, lalu mulai menjelajahi lorong wanita itu dengan lidahnya.

Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menahan desahannya, sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya gila. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk meremas bantal sedang kedua kaki jenjangnya masih mengangkang lebar di udara.

"Sahsukehh, nghhh…"

Hinata jelas merasakan sesuatu yang lunak bergerak-gerak liar di lorong kewanitaannya, membuatnya semakin ingin menjerit liar akibat sentuhan benda itu. Belum lagi tangan Sasuke yang bergerak meremas kedua buah dadanya, membuatnya semakin tidak tahan dengan segala sensasi yang didapatkannya malam itu.

"Sahsukeh, aku ma- nghhh.."

Sasuke tidak terkejut saat cairan cinta Hinata tiba-tiba saja keluar dan membasahi sebagian wajahnya, sebelumnya lidahnya memang telah merasakannya lewat dinding vagina Hinata yang menjepitnya semakin kuat.

Hinata begitu terlihat kelelahan setelah klimaksnya yang pertama, wajah kelelahannya justru membuat nafsu Sasuke semakin bertambah. Pria itu pun segera memasang posisi menindih Hinata setelah sebelumnya melepaskan kejantanannya dari celana piyamanya dan memosisikannya di depan lorong Hinata.

Sepertinya pria itu hendak mempercepat permainan mereka malam ini, bisa ditebak penyebabnya adalah hujan yang kini mulai berhenti secara perlahan. Ia tentu tidak mau mengambil risiko suara desahan Hinata akan terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya, bukannya takut, tapi ini pasti akan menjadi urusan yang sangat merepotkan nantinya.

Hinata mengerang tertahan saat kejantanan Sasuke terus menggoda bibir vaginanya tanpa memasukinya, sepertinya hal itu disengaja oleh Sasuke, terbukti dengan seringai liar yang kini tertera jelas di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hime?" goda Sasuke sekali lagi, terlihat jelas wajah Hinata yang menderita akibat perlakuannya ini.

"Selesaikan ini, Sasuke. Jangan menggodaku," ujar Hinata memelas, ingin rasanya ia memutar posisi agar berada di atas Sasuke dan memegang kendali, sayangnya Sasuke pasti tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar protes dari Hinata tersebut, ia lalu mencium bibir wanita itu dan memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Hinata menjerit karena sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk ke dalam lorongnya.

Sasuke tidak segera menggerakkan kenjantanannya meski Hinata sudah siap akan hal itu, pria itu seolah masih ingin menikmati remasan-remasan lembut yang diberikan dinding vagina Hinata yang sempit itu pada benda miliknya.

"Milikku, kau milikku," bisik Sasuke bergairah tepat di telinga Hinata.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Hinata mendengar kalimat itu, kalimat yang berisi nada keposesifan namun tak kunjung bosan untuk didengar. Ia merasa nyaman mendengar kalimat itu, seolah Sasuke akan menjaganya seumur hidupnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan tubuh lain selain diriku, Hinata. Hanya aku, pertama dan terakhir untukmu. Hanya aku," bisik Sasuke lagi seraya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Sasuke bergerak liar keluar masuk lorong Hinata, membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mendesah lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Rasa nikmat semakin merayapi tubuh wanita itu, gerakan yang liar dari Sasuke semakin membuatnya merasakan keberadaan pria itu dalam dirinya.

Hinata segera melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Sasuke saat dirasanya tempo Sasuke semakin cepat dan liar, ia tidak mampu mengikutinya, maka ia akan menyerahkan segalanya pada Sasuke.

Sikap Hinata itu justru membuat remasan dinding vaginanya pada benda Sasuke semakin kuat dan tusukannya semakin dalam, membuat Sasuke semakin liar dan ingin mencapai puncaknya segera.

Selang beberapa menit, keduanya pun mendesah hebat dan mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing. Hinata tentu saja merasakan semburan hangat di rahimnya, namun tidak masalah karena ia sudah meminum pilnya sebelumnya.

Tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya, Sasuke berbaring di sebelah Hinata dan mulai mengelus-negelus pipi wanita yang sudah terlihat mengantuk itu. Wajah tampannya tak henti-hentinya melukiskan sebuah senyuman saat batinnya sekali lagi mengatakan bahwa wanita itu utuh miliknya.

"Beberapa tahun lagi kau akan mengandung benihku, lalu melahirkannya dan kita akan membesarkannya bersama-sama," ujar Sasuke lembut seraya memandang lavender Hinata yang sudah mulai meredup.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan, apakah Sasuke sudah memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu?

Hinata pun berharap hal sama dengan Sasuke, meski ia harus mempertanyakan ulang kepada dirinya sendiri berkali-kali. Bisa kah? Bisa kah ia dan Sasuke tetap seperti ini selama-lamanya? Bisa kah semua orang yang mengenalnya melupakan tentang hubungan persaudaraan mereka?

Rasanya terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan, membuat Hinata menyerah hingga tanpa sadar kedua lavendernya kini telah menutup sempurna, mengantarkan sang pemilik untuk berfantasi ria di alam mimpi.

Sasuke jelas masih ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka, hal itu terbukti dengan bendanya yang mulai menegang di lorong Hinata. Meski begitu, ia berusaha untuk menahannya, selain ia tidak tega untuk menyerang Hinata yang tengah tertidur, hujan pun telah sepenuhnya berhenti.

Dengan sedikit kesal, akhirnya pria emo itu pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Hinata memasuki alam mimpi. Setelah sebelumnya ia merapatkan tubuh Hinata pada tubuhnya –hal yang salah karena itu membuatnya semakin tegang- ia pun mulai untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

Oyasumi…

(.")(".)

"Hinata, bangunlah."

"Nghh.."

"Hinata.."

Hinata menggeliat kecil saat merasakan goncangan kecil pada tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemah itu, hendak mengabaikan, namun lagi-lagi sebuah suara mengusiknya dan memaksanya untuk membuka kedua mata lavender indahnya.

"Bangunlah, Hinata. Kaa-san dan Tou-san menunggumu untuk sarapan pagi."

Setengah sadar Hinata mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan dan mulai melihat sosok yang membangunkannya itu, Sasuke. Hinata bangkit perlahan lalu menguap kecil seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara, sedikit merasa aneh karena udara pagi terasa begitu menusuk permukaan kulitnya.

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus, aku bisa saja menyerangmu saat ini juga," ujar Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya, bukannya malu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin terbakar nafsu untuk kesekian kalinya hanya karena pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Sasuke tersebut tetapi akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikannya, hingga saat ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya, wanita itu mulai menyadari satu hal, ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya!

"Kyaaaa!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras, ia malu tentu saja. Hah, pantas saja Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. lihat tubuhnya, langsing dan proposional tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupi, ditambah lagi dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang memenuhinya mulai dari leher hingga pangkal pahanya.

Astaga, Sasuke pasti berusaha keras untuk menahan nafsunya! Terlebih lagi saat Hinata menguap tadi, tidak dapat disangkal bahwa wajah wanita itu begitu menggemaskan saat itu, membuat –ehm- salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya menegang perlahan.

"Sasuke…" panggil Hinata pelan, kepala wanita itu sedikit menyembul keluar dari sela pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit dibukanya.

"Hn?"

"Kau pergi saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul," ujar Hinata, jujur saja, ia malu jika harus keluar bersama Sasuke saat itu. padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya pria itu melihat tubuh polosnya, namun entah mengapa rasa malu itu tetap saja ada bahkan kian membesar.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mungkin turun ke bawah dalam keadaan terangsang seperti ini 'kan?" ujar Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Hinata _blushing _seketika dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras –lagi-.

Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar saja melihat reaksi kakaknya tersebut, kenapa musti malu? Bukankah mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu? Pikirnya. Ah, rasanya memang menyenangkan bisa menggoda Hinata seperti ini.

(.")(".)

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa kesiangan juga, Hinata-chan," ujar Inori seraya tersenyum lembut saat melihat putri satu-satunya menghampiri mereka di meja makan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi, tentu saja ia kesiangan, bagaimana tidak? Tanpa di duga hujan deras kembali mengguyur Konoha di saat Hinata baru terlelap sekitar setengah jam, dan tentu saja Sasuke memanfaatkan hal itu untuk kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Sialnya, hujan baru berhenti saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, dan mereka terus saja bercinta hingga waktu itu tiba. Entah kerasukan apa sehingga Sasuke begitu liar di permainan mereka semalam, pria itu bahkan tidak peduli akan Hinata yang sudah sangat kelelahan melayaninya. Jujur saja, Hinata mengira dirinya tidak akan bisa bergerak hingga siang nanti, untunglah perkiraan itu salah.

"Apa rencana Kaa-san dan Tou-san hari ini?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Kami akan pergi mengurusi beberapa perusahaan cabang yang berada di kota ini," jawab Fugaku singkat.

"Ini 'kan hari minggu, kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan sekeluarga saja? Rasanya sudah sangat lama," usul Hinata.

"Maafkan kami sayang, tapi kami tidak bisa berlama-berlama di kota ini. Lagipula kalian sudah dewasa, Kaa-san pikir kalian akan bosan dengan acara semacam itu," terang Inori dengan wajah menyesal.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas kecewa mendengarnya, padahal jarang-jarang keluarganya berkumpul seperti ini, tapi tetap saja tidak ada waktu untuk bersama. Rasanya menyebalkan!

"Kau bisa pergi bersamaku jika kau mau," ujar Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam, membuat Inori tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sasuke benar, kalian bisa pergi berdua," ujar Inori menyetujui.

"Y-ya, bisa kupikirkan," ujar Hinata ragu. Tentu saja ragu, jika ia dan Sasuke pergi berdua, bisa ditebak acara jalan-jalan mereka akan berakhir di atas ranjang.

"Baiklah, rasanya sudah waktunya kami berangkat. Sasuke, jaga Hinata," ujar Fugaku seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Inori, istrinya. Sekilas, Fugaku memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke yang dibalas sama oleh pria raven itu, ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang tidak diketahui oleh kedua wanita Uchiha itu, hanya antara Fugaku dan Sasuke.

(.")(".)

"Sasuke, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus menggandeng tangannya.

"Taman Konoha, aku bosan di rumah," jawab Sasuke datar seraya terus menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

Hinata pun tidak berkomentar lagi setelah itu, toh dia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke. Sesampainya di taman yang cukup ramai itu, mereka berdua pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak sedikit di pojok, tempat yang strategis untuk menikmati pemandangan sore hari di tempat itu.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa nafas Hinata sedikit memburu karena kelelahan, mungkin ia terlalu cepat berjalan tadi sehingga Hinata agak kesulitan untuk mengikutinya. Sebagai pria yang bertanggung jawab, Sasuke pun beranjak dari posisinya untuk membelikan gadis itu sekaleng minuman dingin.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan membelikanmu minuman dingin," perintah Sasuke, tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, pria itu pun bergegas pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis di tempat itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis memandangi kepergian Sasuke tersebut, wanita itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak-anak yang sibuk bermain di tempat itu yang membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

Hinata teringat akan masa kecil ia dan Sasuke dulu, meski hanya bisa mengingat saat mereka telah berumur tujuh-delapan tahunan, tapi itu cukup baginya. Hinata tersenyum lembut sekali lagi, tanpa menyadari bahwa senyumannya itu mengundang perhatian beberapa lawan jenisnya.

….

Sasuke mendecih kesal saat melihat beberapa pria di tempat itu yang memandang Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah, dalam hati ia sedikit merutuki Hinata yang mempunyai wajah terlalu manis –menurutnya.

Langsung saja Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata dan memaksakan perhatian wanita itu padanya, dan itu berhasil. Walau dari kejauhan mereka berdua tampak sangat mesra, tetapi pemandangan itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi para pria tadi untuk terus memandangi Hinata, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal karenanya.

Merasa dirinya tidak di anggap oleh para pria kegenitan itu, Sasuke lantas menarik dagu Hinata dan secara tiba-tiba dan mencium wanita itu tepat di bibir mungilnya.

Cup.

Hinata sontak melebarkan kedua bola mata lavendernya terkejut, apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Mereka tengah berada di tempat umum dan taman ini tidak berada jauh dari rumah mereka, bagaimana jika salah seorang tetangga mereka melihat apa yang sedang mereka perbuat ini?

Hinata tentu saja berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi pelukan Sasuke begitu erat di tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Sasuke sendiri paham dengan risiko dari perbuatannya ini, tetapi rasa cemburu sudah terlanjur menguasai hatinya.

Pria itu menatap tajam para pria yang kini harus meneguk ludah melihat ciuman mesra mereka, terlalu mesra malah. Sasuke tidak ingin siapapun melirik Hinatanya, Hinata miliknya dan semua orang harus tahu itu.

Tidak peduli dengan status brengsek itu, yang ada di pikirannya kini hanyalah bagaimana agar semua orang tahu bahwa Hinata miliknya seorang sehingga tidak ada lagi yang berani melirik Hinatanya.

Sasuke bahkan sudah mengambil keputusan, jika memang perbuatan mereka ini terlihat oleh salah satu kenalan mereka, maka ia akan memantapkan hati untuk bicara langsung kepada kedua orang tua mereka, bahwa ia menginginkan Hinata.

(.")(".)

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin Tou-san katakan padamu," ujar Fugaku saat ia, Inori dan kedua anaknya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah sehabis makan malam.

"Langsung saja," jawab Sasuke datar, meski dalam hati ia sedikit cemas, mungkinkah perbuatan mereka tadi telah sampai di telinga ayahnya?

"Terus terang saja, Tou-san ingin kau menghadiri acara perjodohan dengan anak rekan kerja Tou-san," ujar Fugaku seraya memandang Inori sekilas.

Sasuke tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya, meski begitu ia juga merasakan kelegaan disaat yang sama. Pria itu lalu memandang Hinata yang juga terkejut mendengar penuturan Fugaku barusan, dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana perasaan wanita itu kini.

"Aku menolak," jawab Sasuke tegas, membuat Fugaku mendesah kecewa, sepertinya ia sudah menduga jawaban anak lelakinya itu.

"Kau harus mencobanya dulu, Sasuke-kun," kali ini Inori lah yang berusaha membujuk anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Aku sudah memilik wanita yang kucintai, jadi jangan harap aku akan menghadiri perjodohan konyol itu," ujar Sasuke dingin, tidak peduli bahwa kalimatnya itu ditujukan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Fugaku _to the point_.

Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab, apa yang harus dikatakannya? Meski ia sudah memantapkan hati sore tadi, bagaimanapun juga ia tetap ragu mengatakannya. Haruskah ia jujur bahwa ia mencintai kakak perempuannya sendiri? Meski tidak ada hubungan darah, itu belum menjadi jaminan untuk mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Fugaku dan Inori yang melihat Sasuke terdiam pun akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri bahwa Sasuke hanya berusaha menghindar dari perjodohan itu, anggapan mereka bahwa Sasuke sama sekali belum memiliki kekasih dan sebagainya.

"Sudahlah, apa salahnya kau mengikuti perjodohan itu? Benar bukan, Hinata?" ujar Fugaku yang tiba-tiba saja meminta pendapat Hinata.

Hinata tentu saja terkejut akan hal itu, kenapa Fugaku malah meminta pendapatnya? Jika boleh jujur, ia tidak ingin Sasuke mengikuti pejodohan apapun. Ia takut, takut jika Sasuke akan berpaling ke gadis lain yang ditemuinya di perjodohan nanti.

Beruntunglah kedua orang tua mereka tidak menyadari sikap Hinata yang bisa dibilang aneh itu, meski begitu keduanya tetap memandang intens kepadanya menunggu pendapatnya. Walau berat, Hinata pun memutuskan bahwa logika haruslah diutamakan dari hatinya saat ini.

"Y-ya, aku setuju dengan perjodohan itu. Sa-sasuke, ka-kau bisa mencobanya," ujar Hinata ragu. Secara logika, sebagai seorang kakak, bukankah ia sudah mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan benar?

Sasuke memandang sinis pada Hinata yang kini terus menunduk dalam seolah menyadari tatapannya, bisa-bisanya wanita itu berkata demikian padahal ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Dengar, bahkan Hinata menganjurkanmu untuk mengikuti perjodohan itu. Bagaimana jika kau setuju saja?" ujar Fugaku yang terkesan memaksa.

"Akan kupikirkan," ujar Sasuke dingin seraya beranjak masuk ke kamar Hinata. Kedua orang tuanya pun sedikit tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan pria tersebut, dalam hati mereka berdoa agar Sasuke setuju dengan perjodohan itu.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, ketiga orang yang tersisa di tempat itu pun mulai beranjak perlahan. Hinata sedikit ragu apakah ia akan memasuki kamarnya atau tidak, ia tahu betul bahwa Sasuke pasti menunggunya di dalam.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, toh itu memang kamarnya. Dan dugaannya benar, Sasuke telah menunggunya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke sinis, pria itu berjalan mendekat dan menghimpit Hinata di dinding ruangan itu. Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan pun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau setuju aku menghadiri perjodohan itu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban –karena Hinata yang sedari tadi terus diam menunduk- pria berambut raven itu pun mulai merasa geram.

"Jawab, Hinata!" bentak Sasuke geram, sepertinya pria itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ka-kau mau aku berkata apa, Sasuke? I-itu sudah jawaban paling logis yang ada dalam otakku," ujar Hinata akhirnya, meski begitu tampaknya jawabannya tidak membuat amarah Sasuke reda.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendukungku? Padahal kau tahu benar siapa orang yang kucintai, tapi kau malah menyuruhku mengikuti perjodohan itu. Hah! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti isi pikiranmu!" bentak Sasuke lagi, membuat mata lavender Hinata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak mungkin melarangmu 'kan? Kaa-san dan Tou-san atau siapapun itu pasti akan curiga jika seorang kakak bersikeras melarang adiknya mengikuti perjodohan," ujar Hinata pelan, jujur saja ia sedikit takut kedua orang tuanya mendengar pertengkaran mereka ini.

"Tapi kau tidak harus menyetujuinya 'kan?" ujar Sasuke sinis. Sasuke benar, setidaknya Hinata memang tidak melarang tetapi tidak menyetujuinya juga, tapi entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menyetujuinya demi melindungi hubungan mereka.

"A-aku me-merasa harus menyetujuinya," ujar Hinata takut, ia tahu amarah Sasuke pasti akan semakin besar mendengar kalimatnya itu.

"Omong kosong! Kenapa kau suka sekali bertindak sebagai kakakku, hah!" ujar Sasuke semakin terbawa emosi.

"Ka-kau bi-bicara apa, Sasuke? A-aku memang kakakmu," bantah Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kalau memang kakakku?" ujar Sasuke sinis.

"I-itu-"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti perjodohan itu," ucap Sasuke sinis memotong kalimat Hinata, pria itu lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu dengan suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, meninggalkan Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca di dalamnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu sedih saat mendengar Sasuke akan mengikuti perjodohan itu? Ah, tentu saja karena ia mencintai Sasuke. Lantas, bukankah ia sendiri yang menyarankan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya?

Inilah salah satu kebodohan terbesarnya, ia tidak pernah mau mendengar kata hatinya. Padahal hatinya begitu menjerit mendengar perjodohan itu, padahal ia begitu senang saat Sasuke menolak untuk mengikutinya. Tapi kenapa?

Hinata menangis dalam diam, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan tidak ada gunanya menyesal. Mungkin mulai saat ini ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain.

(.")(".)

Fugaku tersenyum puas saat Sasuke mengatakan akan menghadiri perjodohan itu, meski ia sendiri merasa sedikit tidak enak karena terkesan telah memaksa putranya itu. Melihat wajah Sasuke, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa pria itu terpaksa menyetujuinya, tetapi Fugaku memilih mengabaikan hal itu.

"Baiklah, besok malam persiapkan dirimu," ujar Fugaku singkat seraya tersenyum, sedang Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal seraya membuang muka.

Fugaku tidak akan tega menjodohkan anak-anaknya seperti ini tentu saja, tetapi ada alasan lain di balik sikapnya ini.

Ia takut, takut jika perasaan Sasuke masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Sebisa mungkin Fugaku tidak ingin mengacaukan keadaan keluarganya saat ini, tetapi, bila memang Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menatap wanita lain lagi, maka ia tidak akan memaksa. Meski begitu, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan?

(.")(".)

Entah mengapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi Hinata, tanpa sadar perjodohan itu akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Sejak kemarin malam, wanita itu sama sekali belum bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke, pria itu bahkan tidur di sofa demi menghindarinya.

Rasanya sakit tentu saja, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Hatinya semakin miris saat melihat penampilan Sasuke malam ini, tampan, sangat tampan. Lagi-lagi hatinya terasa sakit saat mengingat semua itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya malam ini.

"Hinata, jaga rumah baik-baik ya," ujar Inori seraya tersenyum lembut, ia, Fugaku dan Sasuke akan berangkat bersama ke tempat perjodohan itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, ekor matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kami akan kembali sekitar jam sepuluh malam," ujar Fugaku kemudian.

Sasuke beserta kedua orang tuanya pun berangkat meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah, sungguh membosankan, tapi terlalu menyakitkan bila ia memaksa untuk ikut.

Hinata melirik jam yang menggantung kokoh di dinding rumahnya, pukul tujuh malam. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Sepertinya waktu akan berjalan sangat lambat, pada akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal saja.

(.")(".)

Sudah satu jam berlalu, dan Hinata masih belum bisa memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Wajar saja, selain waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, pikiran wanita itu terus saja dipenuhi bayang-bayang Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara deru mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya, apakah kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali? Rasanya tidak mungkin, ini masih pukul delapan dan Hinata yakin perjodohan itu bahkan belum dimulai.

Lantas siapa? Tamu? Hanya tamu orang tuanya saja yang akan datang malam-malam begini dengan membawa mobil, tetapi bukankah kedua orang tuanya sudah memberi tahu semua rekannya tentang jadwal mereka malam ini? Jadi, siapa?

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri seperti ini, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa kiranya yang datang ke rumahnya malam itu.

Terkejut, tentu saja ia terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata bahkan belum menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu saat wanita itu mendengar suara pintu yang di buka secara kasar, lebih terkejut lagi karena pelakunya adalah Sasuke yang kini langsung memasuki kamarnya –kamar Hinata- tanpa mangatakan apapun.

Ragu untuk mengikuti Sasuke, Hinata pun memutuskan menemui kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja memasuki rumah mereka. Raut kebingungan jelas terpancar dari wajah wanita itu, menandakan ia butuh penjelasan saat itu juga.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, ada apa? Kenapa kalian kembali lebih awal?" tanya Hinata setelah sebelumnya mengambilkan air dingin untuk kedua orang tuanya, kini mereka bertiga tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga.

"Seperti yang Tou-san duga, Sasuke menolak perjodohan itu," ujar Fugaku tenang.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu kesal?" tanya Hinata lagi, ia tidak mungkin melupakan ekspresi Sasuke saat baru memasuki rumah tadi.

"Itu karena kami sedikit memaksanya, Hina-chan. Mungkin bukan sedikit hingga dia emosi begitu," ujar Inori lembut, sepertinya kedua orang tua itu ikut merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini.

"Memaksanya?" ujar Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Sasuke langsung menolak perjodohan itu begitu calonnya tiba, mereka bahkan belum saling bertegur sapa sama sekali. Sasuke memaksa untuk kembali, tetapi kami mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal sebentar lagi. Pada akhirnya kami sedikit memintanya untuk menerima calonnya itu dan itu membuatnya sangat marah," jelas Fugaku masih dengan suara tenangnya, meski begitu rasa bersalah tetap terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke memang serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya tempo lalu, tentang wanita yang dicintainya itu," ujar Inori kemudian, membuat Fugaku dan Hinata sontak terdiam.

"A-aku kembali ke kamar dulu, permisi," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba, nalurinya mengatakan untuk segera menemui Sasuke saat ini juga.

(.")(".)

"Kau puas?" tanya Sasuke sinis saat melihat Hinata yang memasuki kamarnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sasuke.."

"Bahkan di tempat itu pun aku selalu saja memikirkanmu."

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan perjodohan itu?" tanya Hinata berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Tentu saja karena aku sudah bisa lagi melihat wanita selain kau, Hinata!"

"Ta-tapi kau mengecewakan Tou-san dan Kaa-san," ujar Hinata miris, lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan kata hatinya yang begitu senang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa itu penting? Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, mereka tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan," ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu semua itu, Hinata. Kau tahu siapa yang kuinginkan, tetapi kau malah menyuruhku untuk mengikuti perjodohan konyol itu, apa maksudmu, hah?"

Braakk!

"Kyaaa!"

Hinata tentu saja sangat terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuhnya kasar dan menyandarkannya di dinding kamarnya. Pria itu bahkan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kiri-kanan Hinata, mencegah gadis itu berpindah dari posisinya.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Hinata. Hanya kau," ujar Sasuke sendu seraya menatap mata lavender Hinata tajam.

"Ki-kita sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini, Sasuke. Su-sudah saatnya kita mengakhirinya," ujar Hinata dengan suaranya yang begitu miris. Wanita itu sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, dan ia sudah memutuskannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mengakhirinya'?" ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Ki-kita ini bersaudara, Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti kita akan memiliki pasangan masing-masing, siapapun itu tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kita," jelas Hinata, bulir-bulir bening mulai bermunculan dari kelopak mata indahnya.

"Kita bukan saudara," tegas Sasuke, nada pria itu terdengar begitu dingin.

"Aku kakakmu! Kau adikku! Kita bersaudara dan tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal hubungan itu!" ujar Hinata setengah teriak, meski begitu ia tetap berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kau selalu saja mempermasalahkan hal yang sama, bukankah sudah kukatakan berulangkali bahwa kita bukan saudara? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau mempercayai ucapanku?" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba, pria itu akan semakin emosi jika Hinata sudah mulai menyinggung status mereka.

"A-aku-"

"Atau kau memang sengaja melakukan hal ini?" ujar Sasuke sinis memotong kalimat Hinata.

Hinata terbelalak seketika saat mendengar tuduhan Sasuke tersebut, sengaja katanya? Tidak tahukah pria itu bagaimana perasaannya saat kedua orang tuanya menanyainya mengenai perjodohan itu? Bagaimana galaunya ia saat Sasuke berangkat ke perjodohan itu?

"Sejak awal kau sama sekali tidak pernah memandangku! Tidak, bukan hanya aku, ayahku juga," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Ap-apa mak-"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Hinata! Padahal kau ada di sana, berdiri di sebelahku. Padahal Kita menyaksikan dengan jelas pernikahan mereka, tapi kau selalu saja menyangkalnya!"

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti akan maksud perkataan Sasuke, pernikahan mereka? Mereka siapa?

Mata gadis itu menyiratkan kebingungan yang sangat mendalam, pikirannya sangat kacau terlebih lagi saat eflex-bayangan sebuah pesta pernikahan tiba-tiba saja berputar-putar di kepalanya. Siapa? Siapa yang menikah saat itu?

Terlalu memaksa untuk mengingat hal itu, membuat kepala Hinata kembali berdenyut nyeri. Gadis itu jelas tampak kesakitan, tetapi Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur terbawa emosi sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Lihat sekarang, kau melupakannya begitu saja! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hah? Kau bisa mengingatnya kembali, di alam bawah sadarmu kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," bentak Sasuke lagi tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang kini memandangnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan dan kesakitan.

"Sejak awal kau sama sekali tidak menerima keberadaanku dan Tou-san, sejak awal kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengingat semuanya kembali. Sampai kapan kau mau menyikasaku, hah?"

Sepertinya suara Sasuke sudah terlalu tinggi hingga terdengar oleh kedua orang tua mereka, itu terbukti dengan suara Kaa-san mereka yang kini memanggil-manggil nama mereka seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

Tapi ia tidak peduli, semua pikirannya kacau saat ini. Nafas pria itu terdengar memburu karena amarah yang ditahannya, sedang wanita di hadapannya hanya diam membisu.

"Sa-Sasuke, a-aku-" Hinata belum sempat menyelasikan kalimatnya saat dirasanya kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri, membuat tubuhnya semakin lemah dan kesadarannya hilang secara perlahan hingga akhirnya benar-benar pingsan.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba saja merosot jatuh di hadapannya, pria itu eflex menangkap tubuh itu dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

Apa? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Apa ia menyakiti gadis yang dicintainya lagi? Tch, sepertinya emosi telah membutakan matanya sehingga benar benar tidak sadar akan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Sementara suara Kaa-sannya yang memanggil semakin besar, kepanikan Sasuke juga semakin bertambah saat tubuh Hinata tidak juga terbangun saat ia mengguncang-gungcangkannya.

"Sasuke, Hinata! Buka pintunya! Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Sasuke? Hinata? Biarkan Kaa-san masuk!"

Cih, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain membukakan pintu bagi kedua orang tuanya. Jujur, ia belum siap untuk mengatakan alasan mengapa Hinata pingsan setelah bertengkar dengannya.

Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengungkapkan segalanya pada Hinata?

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

A/N : Huuaaa! Jujur, chapt tersulit yang pernah kubuat!DX

Maaf bila chapt ini terasa aneh dan _feel_nya kurang dapet, bener2 sulit untuk menuangkannya dalam bentk tulisan-.-. Makasih buat para readers yang sudah review, alert dan ngefave ya^^.

Agustus depan Yuu udah mulai kuliah, dan karena Yuu mengambil jurusan yang akan sangat sibuk dengan segala macam paraktek di lab, _so_ Yuu minta maaf jika nanti apdetnya 'agak' lama XD

Oh ya, karena Yuu lagi pengen nambah temen yang sesame author maupun warga FFn, jika berkenan add FB Yuu ya!^^ nama fbnya ada di profil Yuu kok, onegai^^

Aaa… jangan lupa review! Siapa tahu melihat review yang banyak bisa membuat Yuu lebih merelakan untuk mengapdet fic ini ketimbang kuliah yang sepertinya membosankan itu! XD –plak-

.

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Miya-hime Nakashinki, AyameHyuga, Tsubasa Xasllitadioz, Zoroutecchi, ReNnoVv, Girl's 'love' Blue, Ai HinataLawliet, Aihane-chan, Lollytha-chan, Uzumaki Panda, Park hye lin, Hyouma Schieffer, fie-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, Pretty Cute-Hime, SaHi Uchiha, Heiwa Karera, Ayyu Hyuuga, Kaka, Haru3173, S4SUH1N4 FOR3V3R, liliana nazuna.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalah nama dsb^^]

R

E

V

I

E


	9. Chapter 9

Yosh! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya apdet lagi~

_Gomennasai _atas keterlambatannya^^'a

Tapi, tapi…

Ada untungnya juga Yuu lama apdet, para _silent reader_ yang selama ini gak pernah review jadi menampakkan diri! XD kekekekekeke :P

Baiklah, Yuu akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu ;

.

.

**Sasu mau dijodohin sama siapa?** Perjodohannya gak jadi kok =D

**Bagaimana dengan Mikoto?** Dia tetep ada kok, seperti dugaanmu, dia hidup sendiri dengan Itachi. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan baca chapt ini^^

**Darimana belajar buat fic ini?** _Well_, makasih banget atas pujianmu #lirik review XD Tapi gak pake belajar kok, murni imajinasi =D

**Apakah Hinata akan membenci Sasuke saat ingatannya kembali? **_Well, _silahkan baca sendiri =D

**Apa Sasu akan mengungkapkan semuanya di chap ini? **Mmm, mungkin belum semua ==a tapi silahkan baca aja =D

**Sequel?** Tamat aja belom^^'a, tapi oke lah =Db

Untuk **NatsumiHyuuga**, tebakanmu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar juga =D

Untuk pertanyaan yang mungkin gak ada hubungannya dengan cerita, Yuu akan jawab di bawah =D. _Well_, sekali lagi maaf karena keterlambatan apdetnya v.v, langsung saja ke cerita! =D

.

.

**Warning : **OOC, Incest[?], [Miss]Typo, Lemon, **DLDR**!

No Flame but _its okay for _concrit =D

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang and judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

.

.

**Devils Bad Love**

Hinata kecil berlari-berlari kecil menyusuri taman Konoha, tempat dimana seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya kini menanti kedatangannya. Matahari sore menampakkan sinar kemerah-merahan miliknya, menjadi latar belakang bagi Hinata kecil yang masih menyusuri jalan setapak menuju tempat bertemunya ia dengan orang itu.

Hinata tersenyum senang saat melihat sosok yang begitu familiar baginya tengah duduk membelakanginya, dihampirinya sosok itu dan disapanya lembut.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata, bocah berumur delapan tahunan itu lalu duduk di sebelah sosok yang dipanggilnya Sasuke.

"Hime-chan," ujar Sasuke lesu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Pa-panggil Hinata-nee dong, aku kan lebih tua dari Sasuke-kun," Hinata kecil lalu menampakkan wajah cemberut palsunya, berharap Sasuke sedikit terhibur karenanya. Meski begitu, respon Sasuke tetaplah sama, bocah laki-laki itu tetap terlihat lesu.

Hinata menatap Sasuke khawatir, bagaimanapun juga ia tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke lagi-lagi cemberut seperti ini. Aaa, mungkin kalian sedikit heran tentang kemana sifat Hinata yang pemalu itu, tapi begitulah Hinata. Gadis mungil itu hanya akan bersikap demikian pada orang yang baru dikenalnya atau tidak begitu akrab dengannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang dikenalnya sejak ia mulai bisa mengingat. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke adalah sahabat lama, tidak heran jika Hinata dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak kecil.

"Aku kabur dari rumah," ujar Sasuke kecil seraya menatap langit, raut wajah mungilnya jelas menampakkan kesedihan yang dalam.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" pertanyaan bodoh, karena sesungguhnya Hinata sudah bisa menebak alasan yang membuat Sasuke kabur dari rumah.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, Kaa-san dan Tou-san semakin sering bertengkar," jawab Sasuke.

"Rasanya, tidak ada lagi yang peduli padaku," Sasuke kecil lalu menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya di antara kedua lututnya yang telah dirapatkan sebelumnya.

"_Nee_, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke-kun. A-aku yakin Fugaku jii-san dan Mikoto baa-san pasti sangat menyayangi Sasuke-kun, la-lagipula, bukankah ada Itachi-nii, Neji-nii dan aku?" ujar Hinata kecil seraya mengusap pucak kepala Sasuke pelan.

Andai gadis cilik itu tahu, akibat apa yang ditimbulkan oleh kalimatnya barusan.

"Itachi-nii memang sayang padaku, tapi Neji itu membenciku," Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu, Neji-nii baik kok. Lagipula, masih ada aku kan?" senyum Hinata berusaha menenangkan bocah yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Kau janji akan terus menyayangiku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada monoton, memaksa sang pendengar untuk mengiyakan perkataannya.

"A-aku janji," jawab Hinata tenang, tipikal keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kau juga harus janji untuk terus berada di sampingku," tuntut Sasuke lagi.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Sasuke-kun mau, ya-yang penting Sasuke-kun harus tersenyum," ujar Hinata lembut seraya memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, bagi ia yang sangat menginginkan adik, moment seperti inilah yang sangat disukainya.

Hinata kecil tidak tahu, bahwa Sasuke akan benar-benar mengingat ucapannya barusan. Otak jenius miliknya dengan cepat dapat menyadari satu hal, bahwa gadis mungil di sebelahnya ini akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti.

Bagi anak-anak seperti Sasuke, sangat sedikit sekali perempuan yang bisa bergaul dengannya. Tipikal khas Uchiha yang sangat membenci keramaian, dan kita tahu bahwa sebagian wanita di dunia ini sangatlah berisik.

Hanya Hinata dan Mikoto lah perempuan yang bisa dengan sukses memasuki hidupnya, karena keduanya mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sasuke yang saat itu baru berusia tujuh tahun lebih sudah dapat mengerti, bahwa pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya –yang kerap kali terjadi- bisa berakibat ia kehilangan salah satu orang yang disayanginya, dan ia tidak bisa menghindari itu.

Itulah mengapa ia akan mempertahankan sebanyak mungkin apa yang bisa ia pertahankan saat ini, termasuk gadis yang kini tengah menghiburnya.

"Di sini rupanya kau, _Otouto_." Suara berat khas remaja lalu menginterupsi adegan bujuk membujuk yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata, keduanya lalu menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan lega.

"Kita harus pulang, Sasuke. Kaa-san mencarimu," ujar Itachi lembut, remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu lalu mengangkat Sasuke ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang juga, Itachi-nii," Hinata berkata sopan seraya beranjak dari posisinya.

"Biar kami antar," ujar Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan, saat ini sudah tampak jelas bahwa duo Uchiha tersebut sangat menyayangi Hinata.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya," Hinata kecil berkata dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya harus membuang muka demi menyembunyikan rona meran di wajahnya.

Sasuke mungkin belum tahu apa itu cinta, ia hanya mengerti arti kasih sayang dan ia menyayangi Hinata. Tapi Itachi yang sudah remaja mengerti akan hal itu, ia tersenyum, menyadari bahwa suatu saat nanti adik lelaki kecilnya pasti akan jatuh cinta pada gadis mungil di sebelah mereka ini.

(.")(".)

"_Tadaima_!" Hinata lantas membuka kedua sandalnya dan menaruhnya di atas rak sepatu, gadis mungil itu lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur tempat ibunya berada.

"_Okaeri_," Inori menoleh ke arah putri satu-satunya, memberinya ucapan selamat datang dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tou-san dimana?" tanya Hinata kecil, seingatnya, ia meninggalkan rumah saat Hiashi tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah, dan kini pria itu sudah tidak berada di tempat semula.

"Tou-san ada di kamar, penyakitnya kambuh lagi," jawab Inori tenang.

Hinata kecil lantas berlari ke arah kamar tempat Tou-sannya berada, gadis cilik itu sama sekali tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kaa-sannya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tersebut.

Hiashi menderita kanker otak stadium akhir, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui itu. Inori yang melihat kedekatan antara putri dan suaminya tersebut tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada putri satu-satunya itu, bagi Hinata, Tou-sannya hanya menderita penyakit ringan yang bisa sembuh dalam waktu singkat.

Inori menitikkan air mata kala mengingat pernyataan dokter tentang umur Hiashi yang tidak akan lama lagi, meski ia belum bisa mencintai pria itu, tetapi rasa sayang akan ayah dari putrinya tersebut tetaplah ada.

"Tou-san, kenapa Fugaku jii-san dan Mikoto baa-san terus bertengkar?" Hinata kecil bertanya dengan polosnya seraya duduk di tepi ranjang tempat ayahnya berbaring, sudah kebiasaan jika kerap kali gadis cillik itu menceritakan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya kepada Hiashi.

"Entahlah, Tou-san juga tidak tahu," Hiashi lantas mengelus-ngelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

"Mmm… syukurlah Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak pernah seperti itu," sahut Hinata riang.

"Itu karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san saling mencintai," ujar Hiashi seraya tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Hinata kecil berusaha memastikan.

"Kaa-sanmu adalah wanita yang paling Tou-san sayangi di dunia ini selain kau tentu saja, begitu juga sebaliknya," jelas Hiashi yakin.

Hinata tersenyum senang akan hal itu, mata lavender miliknya tampak berbinar menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ya, Hinata memang tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi hampir sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu Tou-san terus, Hinata," sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan keduanya.

"Kaa-san!" ujar Hinata senang.

Inori lantas memandang lembut keduanya, keluarga yang sempurna, batinnya. Ya, akan sangat sempurna jika saja Hiashi tidak akan segera meninggalkan mereka. Padahal wanita itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pria itu, tapi, kenapa takdir justru berkata lain?

"Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san mencintai Tou-san?" tanya Hinata polos tanpa tahu sebenarnya apa itu cinta.

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san sangat menyayangi Tou-san," Inori berkata seraya menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Hinata kecil tentu saja tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu, ia yang masih belum bisa membedakan antara kata sayang dan cinta tidak akan curiga dengan kalimat Kaa-sannya tersebut. Lain Hinata, lain Hiashi. Lagi-lagi pria itu harus kecewa karena hingga saat ini istrinya tersebut masih belum bisa mengatakan cinta padanya.

(.")(".)

"_O-ohayou_, Itachi-nii!" sapa Hinata riang saat bocah itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di halaman rumah Sasuke.

"Pagi, Hime-chan," balas Itachi ramah.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun ada?" Hinata tampak kebingungan akan ketidakhadiran Sasuke, biasanya bocah itu akan menyambutnya di halaman begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya, dia sedikit merajuk sejak semalam," jawab Itachi, suara remaja itu terdengar tidak bersemangat.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sebaiknya kamu ke kamarnya saja dan membujuknya. Sejak semalam dia belum makan," pinta Itachi dan mendapat respon positif dari Hinata.

Itachi tersenyum lega melihat Hinata yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya, semoga saja Sasuke bisa sedikit melunak dengan kedatangan Hinata tersebut.

Sasuke marah karena keputusan kedua orang tuanya untuk berpisah semalam, dan entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata. Ia yang sudah remaja paham, bahwa sejak awal, hubungan kedua orang tuanya hanyalah sebuah perjodohan tanpa cinta, dan ia harus siap dengan akhir yang seperti ini.

Hinata baru saja akan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke saat Mikoto tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dan terdengar begitu khawatir, wanita berparas ayu itu lantas menghampiri Hinata seraya memeluk gadis mungil itu.

"Pu-pulanglah sayang, temui ibumu. Kau harus berada di dekatnya," Mikoto memeluk Hinata erat, air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir di kedua pipinya kini membanjiri pakaian yang Hinata kenakan.

Hinata kecil yang sejak awal tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Mikoto hanya memandang wanita itu bingung, lavendernya jelas menampakkan raut keheranan dan keingintahuan.

"Hi-hinata, a-ayahmu meninggal."

DEG!

.

.

.

Hinata menatap Inori nanar, wanita itu tengah duduk menangis di samping jenazah ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu Hinata meninggalkan Hiashi dengan sebuah senyuman, dan pria itu masih terlihat baik-baik saja saat itu.

Hinata kecil lantas berjalan pelan mendekati ibunya, lavender indahnya yang kini telah berair diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam. Segera saja gadis mungil itu memeluk Inori erat, bibir mungilnya lantas mengeluarkan isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kaa-san bohong! Kaa-san bilang Tou-san baik-baik saja, bohong!" Hinata kecil mengamuk di pelukan ibunya, mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit hatinya pada Inori yang tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya.

"Kaa-san tahu kan? Kaa-san tahu kalau Tou-san akan pergi? Kenapa Kaa-san tidak memberitahu Hinata?" lagi, gadis mungil itu terisak keras. Inori lebih terlihat tenang saat kematian Hiashi, dan itu menyadarkan Hinata bahwa ibunya telah tahu hal ini sejak awal.

"Maaf, maafkan Kaasan, Hinata. Maaf," Inori memeluk tubuh putrinya erat, berusaha menahan isakannya yang juga akan keluar saat mendengar nada pilu putrinya.

Inilah alasan mengapa ia tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Hinata, ia tidak akan tahan melihat raut pilu penuh kesedihan milik anaknya, tidak, cukup ia saja.

Hinata kecil melepaskan pelukan ibunya secara perlahan, tubuh mungilnya lalu beralih pada tempat pembaringan di mana jenazah ayahnya berada. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, gadis itu menguatkan dirinya untuk membuka kain penutup dan memandang wajah ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tubuh ayahnya yang telah kaku kini terpampang jelas di mata lavender milik Hinata, wajah damai tanpa beban itu seolah berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Tidak, tidak ada yang akan baik-baik saja, Hinata tahu itu.

"To-tou-san melanggar janji yang kita buat," gumam Hinata lirih, suaranya begitu bergetar menandakan bahwa ia begitu terpukul. Memorinya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya, hari dimana Hinata dan Hiashi mengikrarkan sebuah janji dengan senyuman.

'_Hi-hinata akan membuat Tou-san bahagia, janji.'_

'_Suatu saat nanti Tou-san pasti akan melihatmu menikah dan bahagia seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san.'_

'_Ya, Hinata akan mencari suami yang seperti Tou-san. Karena itu tunggulah dan tetaplah berada di samping Hinata!'_

'_Tou-san akan terus berada di samping Hime-chan.'_

'_Janji?'_

'_Ya.'_

Bruk!

Tubuh Hinata yang semula berdiri tegap kini terduduk lemas, bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya bergetar dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

"Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa Tou-san melanggar janji kita?"

(.")(".)

Pemakaman telah usai, sudah saatnya para pelayat untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing, begitupun dengan keluarga dari orang yang telah meninggal.

Hinata dan Inori menghadiri pemakaman dalam diam, tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang menangis seperti hari sebelumnya. Inori sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan sikap putri satu-satunya itu, Hinata memang tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh seperti mogok makan dan sebagainya, hanya saja gadis mungil itu tampak murung dan selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Inori sadar bahwa Hinata sangatlah dekat dengan Hiashi, dan itu tidak seperti kedekatannya dengan putri tunggalnya tersebut, jadi wajar saja jika Hinata begitu terpukul kali ini.

Tapi Inori tidak bisa maklum lebih dari ini, sudah sebulan sejak kepergian Hiashi dan Hinata masih bersikap sama dengan hari dimana Hiashi meninggal.

Gadis yang dulunya periang itu kini selalu tampak murung dan cenderung menutup diri dari orang lain. Hinata kecil memang melakukan aktivitas normal lainnya seperti makan, sekolah, mandi dan sebagainya, hanya saja kebanyakan dari itu dilakukannya di dalam kamar yang terkunci rapat.

Seringkali Inori mendengar suara isakan pilu dari kamar tempat Hinata berada, dan Inori sadar bahwa anaknya masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Hiashi. Ia memang tidak mencintai Hiashi, tetapi ia sangat mencintai putrinya. Ia akan dengan suka rela hidup dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya asal itu mampu membuat putrinya tersenyum kembali. Sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena Hiashi telah meninggalkan mereka untuk seama-lamanya.

Berbulan-bulan sejak itu, Hinata masih belum bisa kembali seperti semula. Bahkan kedatangan Sasuke dan Itachi tidak mampu membuat gadis itu tersenyum kembali. Inori bahkan mulai putus asa, kalau saja Sasuke tidak mati-matian meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan membuat Hinata tersenyum kembali.

"_Ohayou!_" Inori menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum lembut saat mendapati Sasuke yang kini tengah melepas sepatunya, ini hari minggu dan Sasuke pasti ingin bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Hinata ada di kamar," ujar Inori lembut, tidak perlu acara mempersilahkan segala, baginya Sasuke sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"_Ohayou._"

DEG.

Inori lantas menoleh sekali lagi saat mendengar suara lain yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Fu-fugaku?"

(.")(".)

Cklek.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik, mata onyx kelamnya lalu tertuju pada sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil yang kini berdiri tegap membelakanginya menghadap jendela.

Sasuke tersenyum senang menyadari bahwa Hinata tahu akan kedatangannya kemari pagi ini, hal itu terbukti dengan pintu kamar Hinata yang tidak terkunci. Hinata memang hanya mengizinkan beberapa orang saja yang boleh memasuki kamarnya setelah kepergian Hiashi, dan Sasuke salah satunya.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah bercerai."

"Eh?" Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut, ia lalu memandang tajam bocah yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya lembut.

"Ka-kapan?" tanya Hinata masih dengan raut wajah terkejutnya.

"Sudah lama, beberapa hari setelah kematian Hiashi jii-san," jawab Sasuke enteng tanpa beban, namun Hinata tetap bisa menangkap nada kesedihan dalam suara bocah tujuh tahunan itu.

Hinata lantas memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, menenggelamkan kepala Sasuke yang memang sedikit pendek darinya itu di bahu mungilnya.

"Ma-maaf," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Untuk?"

"Ka-karena aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat itu," Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, gadis itu tidak tahu lagi mana di antara mereka yang paling menderita. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yang amat sangat disayanginya.

"Tidak masalah, asal kau tetap berada di sampingku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku," Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, seolah bocah itu jauh lebih dewasa dari Hinata saat ini.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Hinata nee-chan."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nee-chan' untuk pertama kalinya, menandakan bahwa bocah itu serius dengan ucapannya.

Hinata memang masih bersedih akan kepergian Tou-sannya, tetapi ia tidak boleh lagi terlihat murung lebih dari ini. Sasuke membutuhkannya, ia tahu itu. Bertahun-tahun yang dilewatinya bersama Sasuke membuatnya mengerti akan penderitaan bocah mungil itu di saat keluarganya lagi-lagi terlibat masalah.

Sasuke bergantung pada Hinata, dan ketidakhadirannya disisi Sasuke saat perceraian kedua orang tuanya pasti membuat bocah terpukul, tetapi Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikannya karena tahu keadaan Hinata yang masih sangat bersedih dengan kematian Tou-sannya.

Hinata akan menebus semua itu, dia janji. Gadis mungil itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah menjadi perwakilan dari kata maaf yang tidak terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Sudah cukup keduanya kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai, dan kini sudah saatnya untuk mempertahankan yang ada.

"A-aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Sasuke-kun. A-aku sudah janji bukan?"

(.")(".)

"Aku berpisah dengan Mikoto, Sasuke ikut denganku," Fugaku memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara dirinya dan Inori, keduanya kini tengah berada di ruang tengah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku tahu," Inori menjawab dengan nada datar dan wajah yang terus menunduk.

"Kau tahu alasannya bukan?" kali ini Fugaku menatap Inori tajam, tangan kekarnya meremas bahu wanita itu dan memaksanya untuk memandangnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita berhenti membahas masalah ini?" Inori menatap Fugaku sendu, sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan pria ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Apakah aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan? Kau tidak mencintai Hiashi, aku tahu itu," pandangan mata Fugaku kini melembut, ia lantas menggenggam tangan mungil milik wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Semua orang tahu, aku dan Mikoto dijodohkan dan kami tidak saling mencintai. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hentikan, Fugaku! Ki-kita sudah berakhir, kau dan aku, kini hanya sebatas teman lama."

Fugaku menatap Inori nanar, meski tahu wanita itu tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, tetap saja hatinya terasa seperti tercabik-cabik.

Salahnya memang, salahnya karena meninggalkan wanita itu di saat wanita itu membutuhkannya.

Fugaku dan Inori telah menjalin hubungan sejak lama, dan sudah cukup lama untuk memantapkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan.

Hanya saja Fugaku yang saat itu terobsesi untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya sama sekali tidak terpikir akan kelanjutan hubungan mereka tersebut, ia bahkan meninggalkan wanita yang dicintainya itu demi melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri tanpa kata perpisahan sedikit pun.

Fugaku tidak tahu, bahwa tepat di hari kepergiannya ke luar negeri, Hiashi yang memang sudah memendam perasaan yang cukup lama pada Inori datang untuk melamar wanita itu. Inori tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, Fugaku terlihat acuh dengan hubungan mereka, ayahnya yang terus menuntutnya untuk segera menikah, dan rasa sakit hatinya akan kepergian Fugaku tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, semua itu mendorongnya untuk menerima pinangan Hiashi.

Dan Fugaku harus menelan kenyataan pahit saat kepulangannya kembali ke jepang, wanita yang dicintainya dan selalu dipikirkannya kini telah menikah dengan pria lain. Ia marah tentu saja, tetapi semua ungkapan kekecewaan Inori padanya membuatnya tidak berkutik. Terlambat, kini ia baru sadar akan kesalahannya saat wanita yang dipujanya telah menjadi milik pria lain.

Fugaku menyerah pada kenyataan, ia menerima saja saat dirinya dijodohkan dengan Mikoto oleh kedua orang tuanya. Seringkali ia harus menatap miris pada sikap Inori yang terlihat begitu mesra dengan Hiashi walau wanita itu tidak mencintainya, sangat berkebalikan dengan keadaannya dengan Mikoto.

"Hinata memerlukan sosok ayah, dan Sasuke memerlukan seorang ibu. Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya dari awal?" Fugaku berusaha meyakinkan Inori, berharap wanita itu masih membuka kesempatan untuknya.

"Kita bukan orang lain lagi bagi mereka, Hinata mengenalku dan Sasuke pun telah menganggap kau sebagai ibunya sendiri. Dan alasan yang sangat penting, kita saling mencintai," lanjut Fugaku.

Inori menunduk dalam seraya memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya, Fugaku benar, ia memang masih mencintai pria itu. Lebih dari itu, Hinata yang masih kecil memang measih memerlukan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Salahkah? Salahkah ia jika ingin mencobanya dari awal lagi bersama pria yang dicintainya?

(.")(".)

Hinata memandang heran ke arah dua orang yang memanggilnya ke ruang tengah keluarga Hyuuga ini, Kaa-sannya sendiri dan Fugaku jii-san. Terlihat jelas bahwa kedua orang itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan Sasuke, namun masih ragu untuk melakukannya. Sasuke?

Ya, bocah cilik itu memang tengah berada di samping Hinata saat ini, ekpresinya sama dengan Hinata, memandang heran kepada dua orang dewasa yang kini terdiam di depan mereka.

"Hi-hinata, Sasu-kun, ka-kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian." _well_, sekarang kita tahu dari mana penyakit gagap Hinata itu berasal.

Fugaku menatap Inori cemas, dari lavendernya saja terlihat jelas bahwa wanita itu ragu untuk mengatakan mengenai rencana mereka pada dua bocah di hadapannya ini.

"Biar aku yang mengatakannya," Fugaku menepuk lembut pundak Inori seraya melayangkan pandangan lembut pada Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Hinata, Sasuke, kami akan menikah."

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Fugaku tersebut, namun Sasuke lebih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dibanding Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata menatap nanar pada dua orang dewasa di hadapannya. Meski masih kanak-kanak, Hinata yang mempunyai warisan otak dari klan Hyuuga sudah mengerti betul apa maksud kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kau membutuhkan sosok ayah, Hinata-chan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang memerlukan sosok ibu," Inori menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Hinata menggeleng tidak percaya ke arah Kaa-sannya, secepat itu kah Kaa-sannya melupakan Tou-sannya? Ia tahu bahwa semua ini untuk kebaikannya, tapi tetap saja, rasanya begitu sakit saat menyadari Kaa-sannya sudah mendapatkan pengganti posisi ayahnya, posisi yang menurutnya tidak akan mungkin tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"A-ayah Hinata cuma Hiashi Tou-san," gumam gadis cilik itu pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh ketiga manusia lain yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Hiashi sudah meninggal, sayang," Inori memang mengucapkan kalimat itu seolah tanpa beban, namun dari nada suara saja semua bisa tahu bahwa bibir wanita itu bergetar.

"Tapi Hinata cuma mau Hiashi Tou-san!" gadis cilik itu lantas berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, membuat semua orang terkejut karena ini adalah kali pertama gadis itu teriak pada orang lain.

"Hinata!" Inori baru saja hendak menyusul putri satu-satunya saat tangan Fugaku menghalanginya dan memintanya untuk tetap di tempat.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu," ujar Fugaku lembut, tatapan teduh nan berwibawa miliknya lalu beralih ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Apa kau setuju dengan rencana kami?" Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya tersebut dengan penuh pengharapan.

Sasuke kecil terdiam sejenak, baginya tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Inori adalah wanita yang baik, selama ini pun wanita itu telah memperlakukannya layaknya anak sendiri, sedang dari pandangan mata saja, Sasuke tahu bahwa ayahnya akan bahagia dengan wanita itu.

Hanya saja, ada rasa yang menyesakkan saat berpikir bahwa ia dan Hinata akan menjadi saudara. Ia memang menyayangi gadis itu dan selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, tapi tidak sebagai saudara.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya, usianya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengartikan perasaan tersebut. Seharusnya ia senang akan menjadi saudara dengan Hinata, karena itu berarti ia akan selalu berada di dekat gadis itu.

Tapi sekali lagi hatinya menolak, ia menolak dekat dengan Hinata sebagai saudara. Di sisi lain ia tidak tega untuk menghancirkan harapan ayahnya, ayahnya juga berhak bahagia dan ia tidak boleh egois.

Pada akhirnya, karena ia memang masih tidak mengerti dengan arti perasaan sesak yang melandanya itu, juga karena tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya, Sasuke kecil pun mengangguk setuju atas rencana keduanya untuk menikah.

Sasuke tahu ada perasaan tidak rela di hatinya, tetapi perasaan itu tertutupi saat melihat senyum bahagia di wajah ayahnya. Ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana di kemudian hari perasaan itu akan timbul kembali.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Ayah pasti akan membalas semua penderitaanmu selama ini."

(.")(".)

"Sa-sasuke," gumam Hinata saat melihat Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bocah yang berumur setahun di bawahnya itu pun lantas menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa Tou-sanku tidak cukup baik untuk mengganti Hiashi jii-san?"

"Eh?"

Hinata tentu saja terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, ia memang sudah menduga bahwa Sasuke akan membahas mengenai masalah pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan bertanya demikian.

Sasuke benar, apa Fugaku jii-san tidak cukup baik untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya? Rasanya tidak. Fugaku jii-san sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah sendiri sejak ia mulai mengingat, namun tetap saja, rasanya ia tidak rela jika posisi ayahnya tergantikan begitu saja.

"Fugaku jii-san sangat baik," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, a-aku tidak mau Kaa-san menikah lagi dan melupakan Tou-san. Aku…" Hinata kecil menghentikan kalimatnya, merasa ragu sendiri akan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku menyetujuinya, rasanya Tou-san lebih bahagia bila bersama Inori baa-san dibanding Kaa-san," Sasuke kecil menerawang mengingat bagaimana selama ini kedua orang tuanya bertengkar.

Keduanya lantas terdiam, mendalami perasaan masing-masing yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tidak perlu penjelasan yang berarti, karena siapapun yang mengalaminya pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan kedua bocah itu. Meski orang itu sangat baik sekalipun, ia tetap tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi orang tua kandung, terutama di hati sang anak.

(.")(".)

Berbulan-bulan sejak itu, tidak ada yang berani membahas masalah pernikahan di depan Hinata. Inori maklum bahwa anaknya begitu dekat dengan Hiashi sehingga ia tidak mudah untuk menerima pria lain sebagai ayahnya.

Meski begitu, pernikahan tetap akan dilaksanakan. Hinata memang sudah tidak menolak secara terang-terangan, bahkan gadis itu cenderung menyetujui, hanya saja kata 'setuju' memang tidak pernah keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Saat ditanya oleh teman sekelas, Hinata menjawab dengan santainya bahwa ibunya akan menikah dengan ayah Sasuke. Meski begitu, Hinata pasti akan langsung menangis begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Sikap Hinata pada Fugaku pun tetap normal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, hal ini lah yang yang menjadi landasan untuk tetap melangsungkan pernikahan tersebut. Semua berpikir bahwa Hinata hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan.

(.")(".)

Suasana pernikahan berlangsung begitu sederhana, para undangan pun hanya terdiri dari keluarga dekat dan beberapa teman lama dari kedua mempelai. Meski begitu, penampilan kedua mempelai tak dapat dikatakan sederhana. Inori dan Fugaku mungkin saja menggunakan gaun dan jas sederhana untuk ukuran pengantin, tetapi wajah di atas rata-rata milik keduanya menyamarkan hal itu.

Begitu pun dengan kedua bocah yang kini berdiri masing-masing di sebelah mempelai, keduanya begitu menawan. Sayang sekali, bocah perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata itu sampai saat ini belum menampakkan senyumannya.

Sumpah sehidup semati telah diucapkan oleh kedua mempelai, menandakan bahwa keduanya kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Ucapan selamat lantas menggema di sudut-sudut gereja tempat pernikahan berlangsung, berharap keduanya bahagian di kehidupan baru mereka saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" Inori bertanya lembut saat dilihatnya wajah putrinya yang tampak suram.

Hinata menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, tetapi raut wajah datar penuh tekanan itu tidak dapat membohongi siapapun. Inori baru saja akan bertanya –lagi- saat sebuah suara memanggilnya untuk melakukan pemotretan bersama teman-teman lamanya, merasa tidak bisa menolak, Inori pun beranjak ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Kau tidak senang?" Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

Hinata menunduk sejenak, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya itu. Rasa sesak yang selama ini diabaikannya kian melandanya, membuat tekanan tersendiri untuk gadis cilik sepertinya.

Tahu ini salah, tetapi Hinata tidak bisa memungkirinya. Ia benci melihat senyuman Kaa-sannya saat ini, ia benci melihat Kaa-sannya berbahagia dengan orang lain selain Tou-sannya. Hinata tidak membenci Fugaku, tetapi mengetahui pria itu telah resmi menjadi ayahnya tetap saja membuat dadanya sesak.

Berkali-kali gadis mungil itu berharap bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka, Hiashi masih ada, dan keluarganya masih utuh seperti berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tapi semua itu hanyalah harapan kosong, hatinya akan terasa begitu nyeri saat menyadari fakta bahwa ayah kandungnya telah berada di alam yang berbeda dengannya.

Kembali ia mengingat berbagai kenangan-kenangan indah dalam memori bersama Hiashi, membuat dunianya sendiri dengan mengabaikan keadaan sekitar yang juga tengah terlarut dalam kebahagiaan.

Tapi hal itu tidak bisa berlangsung begitu lama, suara-suara berisik membuat segala memorinya bersama Hiashi memudar, dan itu membuatnya cukup kesal. Rasa rindu itu masih ada, masih sangat besar, dan kali ini tidak bisa ditahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Inori menatap cemas ke arah Hinata yang kini terlihat semakin tertekan, di sampingnya, Fugaku pun memberikannya pandangan yang sama.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hiashi tou-san," kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya, mewakili semua kerinduan kepada pria itu. Biar saja Kaa-sannya kini tertawa bahagia dengan pria lain, biar saja Kaa-sannya melupakannya, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah bertemu ayahnya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi makam Hiashi tou-san setelah ini," jawab Fugaku lembut seraya membelai rambut indigo Hinata. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi juga terdiam, sungguh ia sama sekali tidak dapat menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Hinata mau bertemu Hiashi tou-san sekarang!" oke, semenjak kepergian Hiashi, Hinata jadi tahu bagaimana cara berteriak di hadapan orang lain, dan itu tidak asing lagi bagi Inori, Fugaku dan Sasuke.

Hanya saja kali ini gadis cilik itu melakukannya di tempat yang salah, dan itu membuat kedua orang tuanya panik.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan acara sekarang, Hina-chan. Bersabarlah, setelah ini kami pasti akan mengantarmu," bujuk Inori, raut wajahnya dipenuhi kecemasan akan tamu undangan yang mengetahui keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Hinata bisa pergi sendiri!" dan detik itu juga, Hinata cilik berlari ke luar gedung yang berada tepat di pinggir jalan raya.

"Hinata!" Inori panik tentu saja, Hinata masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi seorang diri ke tempat pemakaman umum yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini, dan fakta bahwa untuk mencapai tempat itu harus menyebrangi jalan besar yang selalu padat itu sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Jika saja gaun yang dikenakannya itu tidak mengganggunya, ia pasti sudah bisa mengejar Hinata saat itu juga. Meski Fugaku telah mengejarnya, tetap saja itu tidak membuatnya tenang.

Sedang Fugaku, ia kini sedang merutuki kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi lambat, juga merutuki dirinya karena membiarkan Sasuke lebih dulu mengejar Hinata darinya. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua?

Onyx Fugaku memancarkan kelegaan saat melihat sosok Sasuke beberapa meter di depannya, beberapa meter di depan Sasuke, sosok Hinata yang tengah berlari juga telah tampak di matanya. Namun kelegaan itu harus sirna saat melihat Hinata yang nekat menyebrang jalan seorang diri tanpa menurunkan kecepatan larinya.

"Hinata!" Fugaku tidak tahu lagi tentang siapa yang lebih dulu meneriakkan nama Hinata, ia atau putranya, Sasuke. Pria itu terlalu khawatir dan kekhawatirannya itu semakin berlipat saat melihat sebuah truk yang melaju kencang menuju arah Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

BRUKH!

.

.

.

.

Dan tubuh Sasuke kecil pun bergetar hebat saat melihat tubuh gadis yang disayanginya tergolek tidak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Onyx kelamnya semakin kelam saat Hinata sama sekali tidak membuka matanya meski ia sudah meneriakkan nama gadis itu berulang kali.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, baik fisik maupun batinnya terasa ngilu. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Hinata juga meninggalkannya?

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**Yosh, akhirnya masa lalu Hinata terkuak juga^^, mungkin agak aneh, tapi tak apa lah –apaan tuh?- XD terus terang aja, chap ini susah dibuatnya-_- susah dapat feelnya -,-**

**Ok, chapter selanjutnya akan Yuu usahakan tepat waktu, tapi review ya! –maksa- XD**

.'.

**Special thanks to :**

**Uchihyuu nagisa, NatsumiHyuuga, ReNnoVv, Aiwha Katsushika**[Dari chap di atas, pertanyaanmu mengenai keluarga mereka dah terjawab kan? =D] **, zoroutecchi, lollytha-chan, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer**[Pertanyaanmu banyak banget -,- tapi udah terjawab semua kan? =D]**, AyameHyuga, Nanairo Zoacha, aisu-chan, Kaminoke girl, Heiwa Karera Imnae**[Benarkah? Seneng deh jadi banyak yang suka pair SasuHina karena Ficq XD]**, Uzumaki panda**[Loh? Gak usah dipikirin donk, gak masalah itu =D]**, n, ayu, , Ayyu Hyuuga, Reechanychany, Sasulover, Evil's emo, Yuu lovers **[entah kenapa saia merasa tersanjung dengan nama ini XD #_ u know what_ lah =D], **Dark night to emo **[Saia suka reviewmu yang panjang2 itu XD, Canon SasuSaku? Ada tuh =D Oh ya, mengenai kalimat Hinata pada Gaara, mungkin Hime lupa mengucapkannya pada Sasu –plak XD], **SasuSaku forever **[ Saia tersanjung bisa membuat kamu menyukai pair ini, tapi saia gak sejenius itu loh =D], **Use, akira **[Jangan terlalu memuji, saia gk cantik kok #plak XD Maaf ya gak bisa dua chapter saia sibuk banget sih #lirik jadwal T,T]**, Mei Anna 27**[Salam kenal juga =D, nah ketahuan selama ini silent reader =3=. Fave? Boleh^^]**, Namikaze M.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^']

.

.

Jangan lupa review yak! XD


	10. Chapter 10

AKhirnyaaaa….!

Akhirnya saia bisa apdet juga^^'a, maaf atas keterlambatannya, maklumlah, saia lagi sibuk kuliah, pas udah libur, penyakit malas malah menyerang-_-

Hmm, sepertinya saia tidak usah membalas review kali ini, kebanyakan hanya menanyakan 'kapan apdet?' dan itu jelas sudah terjawab XD  
seperti yang saia katakan, fic ini konfliknya gak terlalu rumit kok, kemungkinan besar juga berakhir _happy ending_ =D

_Well_, mengenai tulisan saia yang berantakan di chap 1 dan 2, itu memang sangat BENAR –caps lock jebol- XD Maklum, ini fic pertama saia, jadi waktu masih awal-awal yaaaa, agak berantakan gitu^^'a  
Pengen di edit sih, tapi biarlah…  
Itung-itung sebagai kenangan bahwa 'saia juga pernah newbie' di ffn ini XD –sekarang juga masih tergolong newbie-

Oh ya, satu lagi mengenai fic My Angel Wife. Fic itu masih akan dilanjutin kok, hanya saja setelah fic-fic yang sebelumnya apdet dulu^^a, miris banget lihat review yang menusuk gitu, pengen di apdet tapi penyakit malas ini gak mau ilang -_-

Yosh, selamat membaca _minna_!^^

.

.

.

**Warning : **OOC, Incest[?], [Miss]Typo, Lemon, **DLDR**!

No Flame but _its okay for _concrit =D

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi Ø_Ø

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang and judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

.

.

**Devil's Bad Love**

Sasuke memandang cemas pada wajah teduh yang kini berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di hadapannya, sudah sebulan sejak lavender itu tertutup dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa lavender itu akan kembali terbuka.

Menyesal? Tentu saja, andai saja ia tidak terlalu terbawa emosi saat itu dan tidak mengatakan semuanya, Hinata pasti tidak akan mengalami hal ini. Meski begitu, ada kelegaan tersendiri dalam dirinya setelah ia mengeluarkan semua yang terpendam dalam hatinya selama ini.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu tampak sepi, wajar saja, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Fugaku dan Inori baru akan ke rumah sakit beberapa menit lagi, bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap mempunyai urusan yang tidak dapat ditunda.

Sasuke mengelus-ngelus pelan pipi kakak tirinya tersebut, berharap wanita itu dapat merasakan kelembutan akan jari-jarinya yang tengah membelainya. Sungguh, Sasuke sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sesak di dadanya karena rindu yang tidak tersampaikan ini.

Sasuke rindu akan suara Hinata, rindu akan senyuman Hinata, belaian Hinata, dan semua yang ada pada Hinata. Padahal Hinata begitu dekat, berada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Tetapi wajah pucat nan damai itu membuat semuanya terasa jauh. Sasuke sering kali memperhatikan raut wajah wanita itu selama berada di rumah sakit ini, dan ia sering kali mendapati ekspresi yang tidak biasa di sana.

Apakah mimpi buruk? Apa Hinata tengah bermimpi buruk sehingga raut wajahnya terlihat begitu gelisah? Tidak hanya sekali dua kali Sasuke melihat air mata yang terjatuh di kedua pipi wanita itu, bahkan tak jarang sebuah rintihan ngilu terdengar dari bibir pucat Hinata.

Apa? Apa yang tengah dihadapi Hinata di dalam alam bawah sadarnya sana?

.

.

"_Ohayou_," suara lembut dan merdu menyapa pendengaran Sasuke yang kian terjebak dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"_Ohayou, kaa-san, Tou-san_." Sasuke sedikit menggeser posisinya untuk memudahkan kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja tiba untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

"Masih belum juga ya," meski samar, Sasuke tetap dapat menangkap nada kesedihan dalam kalimat Inori.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," lagi, Sasuke lagi-lagi menangkap nada yang sama dalam suara tegas milik ayahnya. Sasuke lantas kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lavender yang masih tertutup itu. Hey, sampai kapan kau akan terus tertidur?

"_Kaa-san_ membawakan sarapan pagi untukmu, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu," Inori lantas membuka bingkisan yang tadi dibawanya, memindahkan isinya ke piring dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Itu anggur kesukaan Hinata," gumam Sasuke pelan saat melihat buah anggur segar yang terdapat dalam kantong belanjaan Inori. "_Kaa-san_ membawanya **lagi**?" sambung Sasuke kemudian, sedikit membingungkan, karena dalam keluarga mereka hanya Hinata saja yang menyukai buah itu. Selain Hinata, anggota lain dalam keluarga itu tidak menyukai buah yang terlalu manis seperti anggur.

Inori mengangguk lemah seraya tersenyum miris, " Hinata akan senang saat melihat buah ini, begitu ia sadar nanti." Sasuke lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain, menghindari ekspresi ibunya yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Ekspresi yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu, saat dimana Hinata mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatannya.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, hal itu jelas terasa bagi Inori, Fugaku dan Sasuke. Berbagai kegiatan telah mereka lakukan demi mengusir kebosanan, seperti Fugaku yang tengah membaca koran, Inori yang tengah menonton TV-meski pandangannya terlihat kosong, dan Sasuke yang tengah berkutat dengan novel detektif miliknya.

Sasuke baru saja memasuki babak yang paling seru dalam novel miliknya saat dirasanya sebuah gerakan lemah yang menyentuh jari-jarinya, merasa tidak penting, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan bacaannya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu lantas menoleh saat gerakan-gerakan halus itu semakin sering dirasakannya, mata kelam miliknya lantas melebar saat melihat jemari Hinata yang kini bergerak perlahan menyentuh jari-jari miliknya.

"Hinata!"

"Ada ap- Hinata!" Inori yang sebelumnya terkejut karena teriakan Sasuke kini kembali terkejut saat melihat kepala Hinata yang mulai bergerak perlahan. Lavender itu masih tertutup, tetapi gerakan-gerakan kecil dari sang empunya menandakan bahwa lavender indah itu akan kembali terbuka.

Fugaku lantas memanggil dokter yang menangani putrinya tersebut, raut wajah tegas miliknya memancarkan harapan yang besar akan kesembuhan putrinya.

"Ngghhh…"

Kelopak indah itu mulai terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan manik lavender yang masih tampak redup. Inori lantas memeluk Fugaku, air mata bahagia meluncur pelan dari kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, sebulan itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi seorang ibu untuk melihat anaknya terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana perasaannmu, sayang?" tanya Inori lembut, jemari lentiknya tampak membelai surai indigo milik Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab, lavender indahnya tampak sedang mengamati wajah-wajah yang kini berada di sekitarnya. Perlahan, bibir pucat miliknya mulai bergerak membentuk sebuah kata.

"_To-tou-san…_"

"_Tou-san_ di sini, Hinata." Fugaku lantas mendekat dan ikut membelai rambut Hinata.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, lavender indahnya nampak mencari-mencari sesuatu, beberapa detik kemudian lavender itu lantas terlihat kosong dan hampa, menyisakan raut kebingungan di wajah Inori, Fugaku dan Sasuke.

"A-aku ingin bertemu Hi-hiashi _tou- san_."

DEG.

.

.

.

(.")(".)

Area pemakaman itu tampak sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat di tempat itu. Termasuk keempat sosok yang kini tengah berdoa di salah satu pusara yang tampak terawat. Ketiga sosok lainnya lantas menjauh saat sang gadis mulai bergerak perlahan untuk memeluk nisan yang berdiri kokoh di pusara itu, memberi kebebasan bagi sang gadis untuk mengutarakan semua isi hatinya pada benda mati tersebut.

Hinata menatap sendu pada ukiran nama yang tertera pada nisan kokoh tersebut, bibir mungilnya lantas mengucapkan nama yang telah dilupakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hyuuga Hiashi," gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Hyuuga…" ya, Hyuuga. Marga itulah yang seharusnya disandangnya jika sosok pemilik pusara itu masih berada di dunia ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Gadis itu lantas mengucapkan namanya sendiri, nama dengan marga yang begitu dirindukannya. Ya, dia adalah seorang Hyuuga.

Tes.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, seraya mengenang akan masa lalu yang selama ini terlupakan olehnya, Hinata menangis dalam kerinduannya yang begitu dalam dan tidak tersampaikan.

"_Gomen ne. Gomen…_" Ucapan itu terus saja keluar dari bibir mungilnya, tidak peduli bahwa tenggorokonnya yang kini tercekat karena tangisnya.

"…"

"_Gomennasai, Papa_. Hikss…"

"Huhuhuhu…" Cukup sudah, gadis itu tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Perasaan bersalah dan rindu yang terus menggerogoti hatinya, kini dituangkannya dalam bentuk tangisan yang terdengar begitu ngilu bagi siapapun.

"Maaf karena telah melupakanmu, maaf. Hikss.."

"…" lagi, dan tentu saja tak akan ada yang bisa membalas ucapan wanita itu.

"Hinata sayang _Papa_, sungguh. Hinata sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melupakan _Papa_. Hikss.."

Hinata lantas mengutaraka isi hatinya lebih banyak lagi pada nisan yang masih berdiri kokh itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit pada tenggorokannya dan nafasnya yang kini sedikit tersumbat karena tangisnya, Hinata terus bercerita seolah ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan sosok ayah kandung yang begitu dirindukannya.

"_Aishiteru, Papa_. Semoga kau bahagia di sana."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, sebuah tangan kekar memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Sudah terlalu sore, kau tidak bisa terus berada di sini. Kita harus kembali," Sasuke berujar lembut seraya membimbing tubuh Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana kedua orang tua mereka menunggu.

"Y-ya." Hinata menjawab singkat lalu menoleh sekali lagi pada makam Hiashi, tersenyum lembut dan mulai menggerakkan kedua kakinya melangkah mengikuti Sasuke. Kedua sosok remaja itu pun berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman, tepat saat angin sore berhembus kencang dan menerpa lembut tubuh keduanya.

'_Aishiteru mo,_ Hinata.'

.

.

(.")(".)

Hinata menatap kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah menunggu dirinya dan Sasuke di depan mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang, bola mata keunguan miliknya menampakkan rasa bersalah pada dua sosok yang tengah menatapnya sendu itu.

"Ma-maaf," ujar Hinata pelan, gadis itu menunduk tatkala merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang seolah menguatkannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, sayang. " Inori tersenyum tulus, hendak memeluk putrinya namun urung karena melihat genggaman tangan Sasuke pada jemari Hinata. Sedikit merasa aneh, tetapi wanita berambut indigo itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu, dan yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja." Fugaku menambahkan seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Ti-tidak, Hi-Hinata tau, bahwa menyembunyikan kenyataan itu sangat sulit, da-dan kalian melakukannya. De-demi aku, demi a-aku yang egois da-dan tidak pernah mau melihat kenyataan," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, membuat tiga pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Hina-"

"A-aku sudah mengingat semuanya Kaa-san, da-dan aku ti-tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja."

Hening. Ya, hening. Semua tahu bahwa Hinata akan mengungkapkan lebih banyak hal lagi saat ini, oleh karenanya Inori, Fugaku dan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam dan menunggu Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Du-dulu Hinata masih tidak mengerti apapun, ma-masih seorang bocah yang egois."

Hinata menatap Fugaku sekilas, kemudian ia kembali menunduk.

"Bagi Hinata, Hiashi tou-san adalah yang terbaik."

"…"

"Tapi, untuk saat ini. Tou-san lah yang paling Hi-Hinata sayangi."

Fugaku tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan Hinata, jujur saja, ia sempat takut kalau-kalau Hinata masih membawa perasaannya yang dulu. Selama ini ia selalu merasa ketakutan jika saja ingatan Hinata kembali, ia takut Hinata akan membencinya karena pernikahannya dengan Inori itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata kecil lah yang paling tidak senang saat pernikahan itu terjadi.

"Ma-maaf, karena sikap Hinata, Tou-san dan Kaa-san jadi menderita," lanjut Hinata sendu.

"Bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan?" Fugaku lantas menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut indigo milik gadis itu.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Hinata tetap putri kecil Tou-san." Tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya, Fugaku memang menyayangi Hinata layaknya putri kandungnya sendiri. Sekarang, ia lega karena Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Hari semakin sore, sudah saatnya kita pulang." Inori menginterupsi acara peluk-memeluk antara ayah dan anak itu. Tersenyum lembut, dan mulai membuka pintu mobil seraya menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam melalui isyarat kecil.

"Ya, kita harus segera pulang".

(.")(".)

"Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata jelas terkejut saat tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang yang duduk di atas ranjangnya di tengah malam begini. Bola mata keunguan miliknya lantas menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu –yang entah sejak kapan menyala- dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut. Jujur saja, ia masih belum siap untuk bicara empat mata dengan Sasuke seperti saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Sasuke tegas namun terkesan cuek.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku minta maaf."

"E-eh?"

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata."

"Ka-kau tidak salah apa-apa," jawab Hinata sedikit heran dengan permintaan maaf Sasuke.

"Andai aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau pasti tidak akan terbaring di rumah sakit. Maaf," Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut, onyx kelam miliknya menyiratkan penyesalan yang dalam.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, se-semuanya sudah berlalu. A-aku justru berterimakasih padamu karena telah membuatku mengingat semuanya," Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?" Sasuke lantas mendorong tubuh Hinata pelan dan menindih tubuh gadis itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata terkejut tentu saja, namun tidak sampai mengeluarkan suara yang keras karena takut kedua orang tuanya terbangun. Lagipula waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam, waktu dimana suara sekecil apapun dapat terdengar.

"Jawab aku, Hinata. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku saat kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sepelan mungkin, kedua bola mata onyxnya menatap tajam lavender milik Hinata seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"A-aku…" Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bukan karena tidak tahu jawabannya, tetapi lebih kepada rasa gugup yang kini menderanya. Ia tahu bahwa ia dan Sasuke tidaklah sedarah, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya semakin gugup dengan posisi mereka saat ini meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, di sisi lain aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, di sisi lain aku ingin kau mengetahui semuanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi adikmu lagi, Hinata. Meski aku menyesal karena telah menyakitimu dengan memberitahumu semuanya, di saat yang sama aku juga merasa lega karena kau telah mengetahuinya," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus-ngelus pucak kepala Hinata, sesekali mengecup kening kakak tirinya itu.

"A-aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, bahkan di saat aku masih belum mengetahui semuanya." Ujar Hinata tegas meski masih dengan kalimat yang teputus-putus. Hinata tidak bisa lebih lama lagi melihat wajah terluka Sasuke karena memendam perasaan yang tidak boleh diutarakannya, gadis itu sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mengatakan semuanya saat ini juga.

"A-aku sangat takut dengan perasaan ini, ba-bagaimana mungkin seorang kakak me-menyukai adiknya sendiri? A-aku, aku-"

"Ssst, diamlah. Jangan katakan apapun lagi," potong Sasuke lembut. "Yang terpenting adalah kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, aku tidak ragu-ragu lagi menciummu seperti ini."

"E-eh?" Sungguh Hinata sama sekali belum siap saat Sasuke menciumnya di bibir seperti ini, terlebih lagi Hinata tahu apa maksud ciuman Sasuke yang entah mengapa sedikit terasa kasar ini.

"Sasu-"

"Jangan menolakku, Hinata. Jangan lagi, kumohon." Ujar Sasuke disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Hinata terdiam, lebih memilih untuk menikmati kecupan-kecupan yang berangsur-angsur lembut dari Sasuke di bibirnya. Bagaimanapun, Hinata tidak akan berbohong bahwa ia tidak menikmati perlakuan Sasuke ini. Ia bebas mengeluarkan semua perasaannya tanpa takut bahwa perasaannya itu salah, meski mereka masih saudara, setidaknya tidak ada darah yang menjadi pengikat sekaligus pemisah di antara mereka.

Sasuke sendiri merasakan hal yang sama dengan wanita yang tengah diciumnya itu, ini bukan pertama kalinya, namun baru kali ini ia merasa bahwa ia tengah benar-benar mencium Hinata. Memang benar bahwa mereka sudah sering melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, ia bahkan selalu memaksa Hinata untuk bercinta dengannya demi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya.

Meski demikian, betapapun seringnya mereka bercinta, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa benar-benar memiliki Hinata. Anggapan wanita itu bahwa mereka adalah saudara sedarah menjelma menjadi penghalang baginya, ia tahu bahwa Hinata menikmati perlakuannya, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah berperang dengan batinnya.

Berapa kalipun Sasuke mengatakan bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara, hasilnya nihil. Hinata tidak percaya padanya dan ia tidak bisa menunjukkan begitu saja kebenaran akan semua hal pada wanita itu. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa bertahan dengan semua percintaan terlarang yang mereka lakukan demi mempertahankan Hinata di sisinya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, meski hanya sebuah ciuman, tetapi Sasuke merasa bahwa ia benar-benar memiliki HInata kali ini. Dan ia tahu, bahwa ia menginginkan lebih.

"Nghh…" Hinata sedikit mendesah saat Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya, menciptakan benang-benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

"Tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu," bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tubuh Hinata dan mematikan lampu kamar wanita itu. Tepat setalah mengecup bibir Hinata sekali lagi, pemuda dengan onyx kelam itu keluar dari ruangan berukuran sedang yang menjadi tempat bagi Hinata untuk beristirahat.

"Hhh…" Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang berada di ruang tengah rumah mereka, memijit-mijit pelan keningnya dan memejamkan kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Hampir saja," desisnya pelan. Sasuke mungkin tidak menampakkan ekspresi berarti di wajah dinginnya itu, tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang kakak tirinya.

Selain waktu dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, Sasuke memang tidak ingin melakukannya terlalu cepat dan ingin memberikan waktu untuk berpikir bagi Hinata. Ia takut Hinata masih ragu akan perasaannya, sementara ia sendiri semakin menggebu-gebu untuk memiiki wanita itu.

Lagipula, masih banyak persoalan lain yang harus diselesaikannya. Hinata mungkin berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa wanita itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tetapi beberapa faktor lain tetap saja membuatnya gelisah akan kemungkinan kehilangan Hinata. Salah satunya karena seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang sejak dulu telah menjadi rivalnya, Hyuuga Neji.

Hhh, terkadang ia menyesal sendiri. Kenapa waktu itu ia memberitahukan keadaan Hinata pada pria itu? Harusnya Sasuke membiarkan Hyuuga Neji tetap berada dalam ketidaktahuannya dengan tidak memberitahu pria itu bahwa Hinata telah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, meski pada akhirnya ia yakin baik Hinata maupun Neji pasti akan saling mencari satu sama lain.

Ckckck, rasanya kini ia lebih menyesal lagi tidak membunuh pria bermata perak itu saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Eh?

(.")(".)

"Hinata, Kaa-san ada berita bagus untukmu," ujar Inori seraya tersenyum tipis saat keluarga Uchiha itu tengah menikmati sarapan paginya, hal yang aneh mengingat prinsip keluarga Uchiha untuk tidak berbicara saat makan, kemungkinan Inori sudah tidak sabar memberitahukan kabar itu dan Fugaku hanya bisa memakluminya kali ini.

"Ng?" Hinata hanya menatap Inori disela-sela aktivitas makannya, ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara lebih dari itu, cukup _Kaa_-sannya saja yang melanggar aturan pagi ini.

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa," kali ini bukan hanya tersenyum tipis, tetapi Inori mengatakannya dengan penuh antusias disertai senyuman lebar di wajah cantiknya.

Baik Hinata dan Sasuke entah mengapa berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas sarapan yang tengah mereka lakukan, mimik wajah Hinata jelas menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan yang dalam. Sedang Sasuke, bukan karena rasa penasaran seperti yang dirasakan Hinata, tetapi lebih kepada firasat buruk yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

Tampaknya Inori sengaja menunda pemberitauan tentang siapa tamu istimewa itu, wanita itu senang melihat raut penasaran di wajah putrinya sehingga memilih untuk menundanya hingga acara sarapan pagi selesai.

Sesaat setelah merapikan bekas-bekas sarapan pagi yang baru saja mereka lakukan, Hinata lantas bergegas menghampiri Kaa-sannya yang kini tengah menyiapkan beberapa cemilan ringan di ruang keluarga. Fugaku dan Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih untuk menikmati acara berita pagi di TV, ini hari minggu dan keduanya sangat kompak dalam memilih kegiatan untuk menghabiskan minggu pagi mereka.

"_Ka-Kaa_-san, _Kaa_-san belum memberitahuku siapa tamu istimewa itu." ujar Hinata sedikit cemberut, entah sudah yang keberapa kali pertanyaan serupa diucapkannya dan hanya mendapat sebuah senyuman lembut dari sang Ibu sebagai jawaban.

"Sebentar lagi mereka sampai," ujar Inori ala kadarnya, dan tepat setelah itu bel rumah mereka berbunyi menandakan seseorang telah berdiri di luar sana menunggu sang tuan rumah untuk membukakannya pintu.

"Tuh kan," sambung Inori seraya beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu.

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia ingin mengikuti sang ibu menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa tamu tersebut, namun Inori mengisyaratkan untuk tetap tinggal di ruang keluarga bersama Fugaku dan Sasuke. _Well_, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa tamu tersebut pastilah akan diundang masuk ke ruang keluarga mereka, dan itu berarti tamu tersebut mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan mereka.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-chan."

DEG.

Hinata baru saja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar TV saat telinga putihnya menangkap sebuah suara yang terasa begitu familiar, sebuah suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Aaa, kini Hinata tahu penyebab hatinya terasa kosong beberapa hari ini, tentu saja karena perasaan rindu akan pemilik suara berat itu.

"Nii-san!" Hinata berlari kecil menuju pria berambut coklat panjang yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut, siapa lagi jika bukan Hyuuga Neji?

"Ternyata ingatanmu benar-benar sudah pulih ya? Senang rasanya bisa kembali mendengarmu memanggilku 'Nii-san'." Neji memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata yang juga tengah memeluknya, nona Hyuuga yang begitu disayanginya itu kini telah kembali mengingatnya, dan ia bersumpah bahwa inilah kebahagiaan terbesarnya dalam beberapa waktu ini.

"Hinata sangat sangat rindu pada Nii-san, kenapa Nii-san baru datang?" Aaa, sepertinya sikap manja Hinata bila bersama Neji tetap tidak berubah, tanpa sadar bahwa hal itu membuat 'seseorang' di sudut sana mendelik tidak suka ke arah mereka.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata-chan. Tapi kau tahu sendiri risikonya bila aku menemuimu sebelum ingatanmu kembali," Neji menjawab tenang sembari mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Hinata, dapat dirasakannya gerakan mengangguk dari gadis yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Tapi Nii-san juga tidak mengundangku ke pesta pernikahan kalian, jahat sekali," lagi, Hinata merujuk layaknya anak kecil.

"Aaa, sebenarnya Nii-san akan mengundangmu, tapi dilarang seseorang," ujar Neji seraya melirik-lirik kecil pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Siap-"

Sett!

"eh?"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu saat dirasakannya tangannya ditarik cukup keras sehingga ia harus melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Neji. Bukan hanya Hinata, Neji yang juga tiba-tiba merasa Hinata hilang dari dekapannya menjadi sedikit terbengong, namun kembali normal saat melihat penyebabnya.

Tanpa sadar, semua orang yang tengah berada di ruangan itu menatap pada satu objek yang kini tengah berdiri seraya memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, mata onyxnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan yang dalam pada sosok pria berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Jangan memeluknya terlalu lama."

SIIINNNGGGG…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hahahahhaha!" hilang sudah imej _cool_ yang disandang Hyuuga Neji selama ini, lihatlah bagaimana pria dengan mata perak itu kini tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membayangkan kau akan berkata seperti itu, tapi tak kusangka kau benar-benar mengatakannya dengan sangat mirip persis seperti yang kubayangkan. Hahahahaha…"

Dahi Sasuke semakin berkerut kesal, nampaknya ketidaksukaannya pada Hyuuga Neji kini makin bertambah besar.

"Berhentilah tertawa seperti itu, Neji-kun." Suara lembut dari seorang wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri bersama mereka menginterupsi sikap Neji yang bisa dikatakan tidak sopan itu, entah karena terlalu fokus akan pertemuan kembali antara Neji dan Hinata sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan wanita itu di sana.

"Aaa, aku lupa!" ujar Neji sedikit panik saat mata peraknya mendapati sosok wanita berambut coklat bercepol yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Perkenalkan, wanita ini Hyuuga Tenten." Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata menampakkan wajah terkejut saat mendengar marga Hyuuga yang melekat pada wanita itu. "Dia adalah wanita yang kunikahi beberapa tahun lalu."

Mata Sasuke seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya, menikah? Hyuuga Neji? Menikah? Dengan gadis lain? Bukankah Neji juga menyukai Hinata sama seperti dirinya? Lalu, apa maksud pria itu dengan kata 'beberapa tahun lalu'? Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa bulan lalu dan pria itu masih berkata akan berusaha mengambil Hinata darinya!

Onyx Sasuke lantas berkilat marah saat otak jeniusnya menangkap satu kesimpulan, dia, Uchiha Sasuke, diPERMAINKAN, oleh HYUUGA NEJI! Dan sepertinya kesimpulannya itu benar saat onyxnya menangkap kilatan jahil dari mata perak Neji yang kini tengah menatapnya. _Damn_!

"_Well_, dengan ini kau tidak perlu takut lagi aku akan mengambil Hinata**mu**, Sasuke."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencekik leher pria itu sekarang juga saat dilihatnya raut wajah Neji yang kini tengah bersusah payah menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Cih, inilah mengapa ia tidak bisa akur dengan pria itu sejak dulu.

"Sepertinya Sasuke mengidap penyakit _sister complex_, _Baa-san_." Berusaha agar tawanya tidak keluar seperti tadi, Neji kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Inori dan Fugaku yang masih terdiam.

"Aaa, sepertinya begitu. Selama ini Sasuke memang selalu bersama Hinata sih, iya kan Fugaku?"

"…"

"Fugaku?" Inori kembali memanggil suaminya saat pria versi dewasa Sasuke itu masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Eh?" Fugaku sedikit tersentak saat mendapati tangan Inori di depan wajahnya, sepertinya istrinya itu sedang berusaha menyadarkannya dari pikiran yang sejak tadi menyitanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inori lembut.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Fugaku seraya tersenyum, pria itu lantas memandangi Sasuke yang masih saja memeluk tubuh Hinata. Inori tahu suaminya pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya, suatu saat nanti pasti Fugaku sendirilah yang memberitahunya.

Acara keluarga kecil-kecilan itupun berlangsung hingga makan malam tiba, raut kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari wajah-wajah yang tengah berkumpul kembali itu, termasuk Sasuke yang meski terkadang wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekesalan. Meski tahu Neji telah beristri, Sasuke tetap tidak mengizinkan Hinata dekat-dekat dengan pria itu, sampai akhir Sasuke tetap memandang Neji sebagai rivalnya.

Tapi apa daya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hinata begitu keras kepala malam ini. Meski ia melarang wanita itu dekat-dekat dengan Hyuuga Neji, Hinata malah bertingkah sebaliknya. Sasuke tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara memisahkan Hinata dengan Neji malam itu, dan lebih menjengkelkan lagi saat melihat wanita yang bernama Tenten itu memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk selalu berduaan dengan suaminya, apa wanita itu tidak cemburu?

Tch, ia tahu bahwa Hinata pastilah selalu ingin bersama Neji saat ini, saat dimana ingatannya baru kembali dan saat dimana ia bertemu Neji lagi setelah sekian tahun. Meski otaknya mengerti, hatinya tetap saja kesal melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Tanpa ada yang tahu, Sasuke Uchiha bersumpah untuk memberikan 'hukuman' kecil pada wanita itu malam ini juga. Oh, _poor_ Hinata…

(.")(".)

"Sa-Sasuke?" ujar Hinata terkejut, terkejut karena mendapati sosok yang dikiranya sudah memasuki alam mimpi sejak tadi kini duduk manis di atas ranjangnya seraya menatapnya tajam.

Reuni kecil itu berakhir pukul sebelas malam, baik Hinata dan kedua orang tuanya memaksa Neji dan Tenten untuk menginap malam itu, namun keduanya bersikeras untuk pulang dengan alasan rumah ini tidak memiliki cukup kamar, selain itu Tenten juga dalam keadaan mengandung sehingga akan lebih baik jika berada di rumah mereka sendiri.

Reuni kecil itu lumayan membuat rumah sederhana itu cukup berantakan, entah karena permainan –kekanak-kanakan-Hinata dan Neji maupun karena pertengkaran konyol Sasuke dan Neji. Sasuke sudah memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan alasan sudah sangat mengantuk tepat pukul setengah sebelas malam, sehingga hanya Fugaku, Inori dan Hinata saja yang mengantar kepergian Neji.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya sangat kelelahan, Hinata bersikeras menyuruh keduanya beristirahat dan membiarkannya beres-beres rumah seorang diri. Pekerjaan itu bisa ditunda hingga pagi, tapi Hinata yang masih merasa segar bugar bersikeras melakukannya malam itu juga. Alhasil, ia baru bisa memasuki kamarnya pada pukul dua belas malam.

"Ka-kau belum tidur?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut, dari tatapan matanya saja Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang marah padanya, dan ia juga tahu apa penyebab kemarahannya itu. Hinata sangat ingat bagaimana kelakukan Sasuke jika sedang cemburu, oleh karenanya gadis itu tetap berdiri di tempat enggan mendekat pada pria itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku tidak akan memakanmu, Hime." Menyeringai, Sasuke melebarkan kedua lengan putihnya. "Kemarilah, jangan membuatku menunggu."

Inilah yang paling Hinata benci dari dirinya, hanya dengan satu kalimat perintah dari Sasuke, ia pasti akan segera melakukannya. Dan hal itu berlaku saat ini, padahal ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke padanya, tapi tubuhnya seolah pasrah dan kini berjalan mendekat menuju pria itu.

"Sasu-hmpphh!"

Baru saja Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tangan kekar Sasuke sudah memeluknya erat dan mencium bibirnya. Tidak, bukan hanya mencium, tetapi pemuda itu juga melumat dan bermain lidah di dalam mulut Hinata. Ciuman yang kasar dan sarat akan nafsu, tapi entah mengapa Hinata menyukainya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi saat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan menindihnya, Hinata menaruh kedua tangannya di atas dadanya sehingga menjadi penghalang bagi dada mereka untuk bersentuhan.

"Ja-jangan! Nghhh…" Hinata melepas paksa ciuman mereka saat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang meraba-raba paha mulusnya, tangan kekar pria itu bahkan semakin merambat naik ke atas. Kepala Hinata bergerak ke kiri ke kanan demi menghindari Sasuke yang masih –sangat- berusaha untuk menciumnya, mereka harus mengakhiri ini, segera.

Meski demikian, bukannya berhenti, Hinata kini malah nyaris telanjang sempurna di bawah Sasuke. Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan kedua tangannya berpindah ke atas kepalanya, juga baju _one piece_ model kemejanya yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Hinata tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke, kekuatannya tidak memungkinkan tentu saja, tapi Hinata tahu itu bukan alasan utama.

Hinata sadar bahwa ia menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, dan Hinata tahu kalau ia menjadi ketagihan akan sentuhan itu, dan alasan mengapa ia tidak menghentikan Sasuke adalah karena itu tahu, bahwa dirinya juga sangat menginginkan semua ini.

"Kurasa _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ begitu kelelahan sehingga tak akan bisa mendengar suara desahanmu," ujar Sasuke erotis. Terlambat sudah untuk berhenti, bahkan Sasuke yang kini tengah menindih Hinata tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya.

"Nghhh…" Hinata mendesah tertahan saat merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil Sasuke di lehernya, terlebih saat tangan kanan pemuda itu bermain di dadanya serta tangan kirinya yang kini berada di dalam bagian intim dari tubuhnya.

Pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar bercinta malam itu. Sasuke menyeringai puas saat merasakan kedua kaki Hinata yang meingkari pinggulnya, mewakili permintaan wanita itu agar ia memasukinya lebih dalam. Ia tahu Hinata sangat menikmatinya, dan ia lebih senang lagi karena Hinata sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalimat penolakan apapun dan malah meminta lebih. Sasuke tahu, bahwa malam ini ia benar-benar memiliki Hinata.

Dan Sasuke memang benar, bahwa Hinata sangat menikmatinya. Hinata menikmati setiap bagian dari tubuh Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak liar di dalamnya, ia menikmati setiap sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, dan ia begitu menikmati setiap desahan yang tercipta dari mereka berdua.

Tidak ada lagi darah yang selama ini di sangkanya sebagai penghalang, ia bebas melakukannya. Ia bebas menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke, ia bebas menikmati semua percintaan yang mereka lakukan. Karena wanita itu kini tahu, bahwa mereka tidak sedarah, dan bahwa ia kini benar-benar milik pemuda yang kini tengah memasukinya itu.

(.")(".)

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk saat ayahnya memanggilnya pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar jam tujuh pagi. Untung saja ia tidak lupa untuk pindah ke ruang kerjanya –yang sementara ini menjadi kamar tidurnya- semalam. Padahal ia begitu menyukai pemandangan dimana Hinata tertidur begitu pulas tanpa busana dengan bercak-bercak merah hasil ciptaannya di tubuhnya, ia bahkan merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali menegang karena itu. Tapi tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya lagi di saat waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, mau tidak mau ia harus menuju kamarnya sendiri dan kembali tidur di sana, seolah-olah mereka memang tidur terpisah sejak awal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke malas-malasan, ia masih sangat ngantuk karena kegiatan mereka semalam.

Fugaku terlihat begitu rapi dengan setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya, tampak Inori yang kini sedang memakaikan dasi pada suaminya itu. Penampilan wanita itu tidak jauh beda dari suaminya, tampaknya ia akan menemani suaminya kali ini.

"_Tou-san_ sedang terburu-buru jadi hanya mengatakannya sesingkat mungkin. Kami akan kembali ke LA malam ini dank au ikut bersama kami. Mulai saat ini kau tidak akan tinggal bersama Hinata lagi."

DEG.

.

.

.

_To be Continue_

Yosh! Selese juga -_- maaf kalo banyak typo dsb, editor sedang bermasalah #ngeles XD

Hmm, mungkin akan sangaaat lama apdet, libur cuma dikit sih -_-

Semester ini praktikum saia ada empat, itu artinya membuat empat laporan dalam lima hari perkuliahan! Kesempatan ngetik fic sangat sedikit -_- #curhat

Akhir kata, moga-moga chapt ini gak mengecewakan aja, _jaa na_! =D

**_Special thanks to:_**

**San Xerardo, Chocolates, Animea Lover Ya-ha, I-My-Me, Mona Rukisa-chan, Nara Hikari, Hell angel, SasuHina-san Uchiha Hinata, yuu lovers, ****Miss'Ree'moriku****, DorkvsJerk, dark emo, Firah-chan, Luvy YongYongbae, ****Sky pea-chan****, Dark nigh to emo, aisu-chan, akira, ****Himeka Kyousuke****, ****Tana nO cherimoYa****, ****Mei Anna AiHina****, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, ****Mieko Asuka-kun****, ****Hana 'Reira' Misaki****, akemi matsu, lollytha-chan gak login, n, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ******

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb, langsung copas sih^^']


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke menatap tajam kedua sosok orang tuanya yang masih sibuk bersiap-siap di hadapannya kini, seolah apa yang baru saja mereka katakan adalah hal biasa yang bisa berlalu begitu saja. Hilang sudah kantuk yang dirasakan Sasuke saat pertama kali menginjak ruangan itu, tergantikan dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Setidaknya Sasuke tahu alasan mengapa orang tuanya tiba-tiba saja ingin memisahkannya dari Hinata.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke sekilas, matanya lantas kembali beralih pada tumpukan berkas yang akan dibawanya hari ini. "Tidak ada alasan khusus, jadi persiapkan saja barang-barangmu."

"Aku menolak!" Ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Tidak, kau akan tetap ikut bersama kami. Malam nanti kami akan menjemputmu, jadi siapkan barangmu baik-baik," Ujar Fugaku tidak peduli.

"Sudah kubilang aku menolak! _Tou-san_ yang selama ini berada di luar negeri tidak berhak memisahkanku dengan Hinata!" Sasuke lantas berjalan memasuki kamarnya seraya membanting pintu yang untungnya tidak membuat Hinata terbangun.

Fugaku menghelas nafas panjang sepeninggal Sasuke, Inori yang sejak tadi berada di sebelahnya tetap diam meski raut kebingungan jelas terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Sudah kuduga," Ujar Fugaku seraya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Fugaku?" Inori yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengikuti skenario Fugaku mulai mempertanyakan tingkah suaminya itu, bagaimanapun mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berencana membawa Sasuke ke LA sebelum ini.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya berterus terang," jawab Fugaku singkat, onyx kelamnya lantas menerawang membentuk sekelebat bayangan putra bungsunya itu di masa lampau.

.

.

.

**Warning : **OOC, Incest[?], [Miss]Typo, Lemon, **DLDR**!

No Flame but _its okay for _concrit =D

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi _

Tak lupa komik serial cantik yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku, sayang lupa pengarang and judul komiknya, gomen m(v.v)m

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance/Familly

.

.

**Devil's Bad Love**

Hinata menggeliat pelan saat dirasanya tidurnya terganggu, bukan karena jam weker yang sejak tadi berbunyi nyaring, bukan pula karena cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang masih tertutup, tetapi karena lumatan-lumatan kecil yang sejak beberapa menit lalu mengeplotasi bibir mungilnya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sasuke yang kini menindihnya, tapi percuma saja, lumatan pria itu pada bibirnya bahkan semakin ganas.

"Sa-Sasuke, na-nanti _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ melihat," Hinata semakin gelisah saat bibir pria itu kini beralih pada leher jenjangnya, kekhawatirannya kian membesar saat menyadari bahwa ia dalam keadaan tanpa busana saat ini.

"Mereka sudah berangkat kerja setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Sasuke datar, tidak peduli akan raut kegelisahan yang tertera di wajah Hinata.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan, awalnya ia menyangka bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin menggodanya di pagi hari, tapi saat melihat raut kegelisahan di wajah Sasuke, Hinata yakin dugaannya itu salah besar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu." Ujar Sasuke tenang, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu apapun pada Hinata.

"La-lagi?" Hinata mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, berusaha menutup celah bagi Sasuke yang masih menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah puas padamu, _Nee-san_." Hinata bergidik ngeri saat mendengar bisikan erotis Sasuke tepat di telinga kanannya.

"A-aku lelah, Sasuke. Kita baru saja melakukannya semalam." Hinata mencoba menolak sehalus mungkin, pasalnya, ia benar-benar kelelahan karena percintaan mereka semalam. Melayani Sasuke yang tengah dilanda cemburu bukanlah hal yang mudah, Hinata harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra untuk melayani pemuda itu sampai emosinya reda.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, pemuda itu malah memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam liang kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah basah karena ciuman mesranya sedang tangan satunya mulai memijit-mijit pelan dada Hinata.

"Sa-su ahhhhkk." Dan Hinata tidak bisa menahan desahannya karena serangan yang tiba-tiba, ditambah lagi dua jari Sasuke yang dengan lihai meliuk-liuk di dalam kewanitaanya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Kau milikku." Gumam Sasuke seraya membenamkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan leher Hinata. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh dariku, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun memisahkan kita. Kau akan terus berada di sisiku, selamanya."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti saat merasakan semburan hangat di jari-jarinya yang berada di dalam kewanitaan Hinata, menandakan bahwa wanita yang tengah ditindihnya itu telah mencapai klimaks dari apa yang mereka perbuat.

"Aku tahu kau menikmatinya, _Nee-san_." Sasuke menyeringai sembari mengangkat telapak tangannya yang berlumuran cairan bening, cairan yang tentu saja berasal dari kewanitaan Hinata.

"Lihat, kau bahkan mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan padahal aku hanya menggunakan jariku saja." Lagi, pemuda itu menyeringai seraya menjilat pelan cairan cinta yang melumuri jari-jarinya, mengabaikan wajah merona Hinata yang malu akan hal itu.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Apa maksud kalimatmu tadi?" Hinata teringat akan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu, bukan hal yang aneh memang, tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal mengingat Sasuke mengatakannya secara tiba-tiba dan penuh akan penekanan.

"Kau tahu maksudku." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Ka-kau terlihat begitu ketakutan, padahal kau tahu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut seraya kembali menindih tubuh Hinata, membenamkan wajahnya di dada wanita itu seraya memeluk tubuh Hinata erat.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sangat tahu."

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya dengan melihat Hinata tahu bahwa ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan darinya, dan akan sia-sia saja jika ia tetap memaksa mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan darinya itu.

Di sisi lain Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam mengenai perihal kepindahannya ke LA, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Hinata. Biarlah dia sendiri yang menanggung rasa tertekan ini, ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Satu hal yang pasti, bagaimanapun cara yang ia lakukan nanti, ia dan Hinata tidak akan pernah berpisah.

**XOoOX**

**From: Gaara-kun**

**Hinata, aku sedang berada di Konoha sekarang. Maaf baru memberitahumu. Bisakah kau menemuiku malam ini? Aku akan kembali ke Suna besok.**

Hinata tertegun melihat pesan singkat dari Gaara yang baru saja dibacanya, jujur saja, ia ingin sekali menemui pemuda itu. Tapi… apakah Sasuke mengizinkan? Hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik saat kepindahan Gaara ke Suna beberapa waktu lalu, ia sangat ingin memulai semuanya dari awal kembali.

Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, ingatannya pun telah kembali, rasanya begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ulang kembali. Hinata melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore, jika Sasuke mengizinkan, ia akan menemui Gaara pukul tujuh malam.

Takut-takut Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk diam di depan TV, meski mata pria itu tampak fokus pada layar di hadapannya, Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak benar-benar menonton. Ada hal yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, dan Hinata berharap ia bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam situasi ini.

"Ng… a-ano… Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Bi-bisakah aku keluar malam ini?" Hinata mencengkram erat bagian bawah bajunya saat Sasuke kini menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk apa?"

"A-ano, e-eto… ta-tadi Gaara-kun mengirim pesan, di-dia sedang beradadiKonohasekarangdan , te-tentusajakalaukaumengizinkan!" Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam sekali tarikan nafas, rasanya ia begitu takut sehingga berbicarapun begitu sulit.

Sasuke menatap Hinata intens, membuat wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya semakin mencengkram bagian bawah baju yang dikenakannya. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang berbicara begitu cepat, mungkinkah Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya tadi?"

"Hn, kau boleh pergi. Tapi jangan pulang di atas jam sembilan malam."

Hinata sontak terdiam saat mendengar persetujuan Sasuke tersebut, wajahnya lebih terkejut lagi saat Sasuke kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada layar TV dengan santai seolah-olah apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Hinata adalah hal biasa.

Mungkinkah Sasuke tidak mendengar nama Gaara saat ia berbicara tadi? Entahlah, kalaupun tidak, biasanya Sasuke pasti akan mengintrogasinya habis-habisan sebelum memberikan persetujuannya. Ya, sudahlah, anggap saja ini keberuntungan. Hinata merasa tidak perlu memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi pada Sasuke hari ini, mungkin pemuda itu sudah mengerti bahwa ia tidak mungkin berpaling pada Gaara apapun yang terjadi.

Melangkah ringan, Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi sebelum memakai pakaiannya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan izin dari Sasuke untuk keluar bersama dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi pria.

HInata terlalu senang sampai tidak menyadari tatapan sendu dan galau milik Sasuke, sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan oleh pemuda itu?

**XOoOX**

Sasuke menarik nafas lega saat kedua orang tuanya memasuki rumah beberapa menit setelah kepergian Hinata, jujur saja, pemuda itu terpaksa mengizinkan Hinata pergi dengan Gaara demi menjauhkan kakak tirinya itu dari kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata tahu perihal rencana kepergiannya ke LA ini.

Awalnya Sasuke sedikit kebingungan bagaimana caranya agar Hinata meninggalkan rumah dan tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mereka, beruntung solusi akan masalah itu datang dengan sendirinya, walau itu berarti Sasuke harus merelakan Hinata pergi berduaan dengan Gaara malam ini.

"_Tou-san_ tidak melihat Hinata." Fugaku memecah keheningan saat ia baru saja mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarganya, biasanya Hinata akan menampakkan diri dan segera membuatkannya teh hangat jika ia baru saja pulang di malam hari seperti ini.

"Hinata sedang keluar dengan temannya." Ujar Sasuke pendek. Inori yang tengah membuat teh hangat untuk suaminya itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi dingin antara ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Kau pasti belum memberitahukannya tentang kepindahanmu ke LA, benar bukan?" tebak Fugaku, pria itu sedikit tersenyum saat menyadari tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Aku tidak akan pindah ke LA!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya, tidak peduli bahwa lawan bicaranya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Alasannya?" tanya Fugaku santai, tidak peduli akan wajah Sasuke yang sarat akan emosi.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata, selain itu, aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temanku." Kali ini nada suara Sasuke sudah kembali normal.

"Berikan _Tou-san_ alasan yang lebih jelas, Sasuke. Lebih dari sekedar 'aku tidak ingin meninggalkan semuanya'."

Sasuke terdiam dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, tidakkah ayahnya itu mengerti perasaanya? Haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya? Tentang perasaannya pada kakak tirinya dan semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama?

"_Tou-san _sendiri, alasan apa yang membuat _Tou-san_ tiba-tiba ingin membawaku ke LA? Selain itu, kenapa kalian hanya akan membawaku saja? Tidak dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, ia juga berhak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya harus ikut kedua orang tuanya ke LA, juga alasan mengapa mereka tidak mengajak Hinata.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, _Tou-san_ pikir dengan membawamu ke LA akan lebih banyak belajar tentang cara memimpin perusahaan kelak."

"Hanya itu? Bukankah aku juga bisa melakukannya di sini? Aku butuh alasan yang lebih jelas, _Tou-san_!" Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya tersebut, apa-apaan itu? Belajar cara memimpin perusahan? Ia bahkan sudah menguasai setengahnya saat ini.

"_Tou-san_ sendiri menginginkan alasan yang lebih jelas mengenai alasan kau menolak ikut ke LA, Sasuke." Tantang Fugaku.

Hening. Sasuke nampak terdiam sejenak, berpikir apa yang akan diucapkannya selanjutnya. Tidak ada waktu lagi, jika ia tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini, Hinata akan segera pulang dan mengetahui semuanya, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Aku…" Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…"

"Aku mencintai Hinata. Bukan sebagai kakak, tetapi sebagai seorang wanita. Aku mencintai Hinata seperti _Tou-san _mencintai _Kaa-san_. Aku dan Hinata saling mencintai!"

Prangg!

Baik Sasuke maupun Fugaku segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Inori yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah terkejut, pecahan gelas dengan air teh yang menggenang tampak mengotori lantai tempat Inori berpijak. Dengan tenang Fugaku segera menghampiri istrinya, membelai puncak kepalanya lembut dengan maksud menenangkan.

"Kau pasti kelelahan, sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar. Aku akan menemanimu, biar Sasuke yang akan membersihkan pecahan beling ini," ujar Fugaku lembut, pria itu lantas membimbing istrinya yang masih _shock_ menuju kamar mereka.

Sesaat sebelum benar-benar memasuki kamar, Fugaku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Penerbangan ditunda besok pagi, kau masih punya waktu untuk mengepak barang."

Blam.

Sasuke menggeram kesal seraya memandang pintu kamar yang baru saja tertutup. Kenapa? kenapa ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengerti? Ia bahkan telah mengatakan semuanya, tetapi Fugaku malah bertindak seolah-olah tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya dan lebih memilih untuk memasuki kamar bersama ibunya.

Sedikit rasa bersalah menderanya saat kembali teringat raut wajah Inori, _Kaa-san_nya pasti sangat terkejut mendengar semua ucapannya. Tapi ini sudah keputusannya, mereka juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya dari kedua orang tua dan teman-teman mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata adalah manusia normal, mereka juga menginginkan untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan yang normal, dan mereka juga ingin agar dunia tahu bahwa mereka saling memiliki.

Ini akan lebih baik jika ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu sebelum memasuki kamar, tidak dengan mengabaikannya seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, semua keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak menghasilkan apapun, semuanya sia-sia belaka.

**XOoOX**

Gaara tersenyum simpul saat melihat sosok Hinata yang mendekat ke arahnya di salah satu meja kafe tempatnya berada kini, jujur saja, ia bahkan sempat yakin bahwa Hinata tidak akan bisa menemuinya malam ini, tentu saja penyebabnya adalah Sasuke. Suatu keajaiban gadis itu bisa bersamanya saat ini, dan Gaara yakin Hinata tidak keluar diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gaara basa-basi saat Hinata telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ba-baik, Gaara-kun sendiri?" Gaara lagi-lagi tersenyum saat menyadari tidak ada yang berubah pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Jauh lebih baik, hubunganku dengan keluargaku juga sudah jauh lebih baik."

"_Yo-yokatta_."

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan buku berisi menu-menu yang tersedia di tempat itu, Hinata dan Gaara hanya memesan seadanya saja, tidak ingin membuang waktu percuma dengan berlama-lama berpikir tentang apa yang akan mereka konsumsi malam itu.

"Kau… masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara pelan, takut menyakiti hati gadis di hadapannya itu.

"A-aku akan selalu berhubungan dengannya, Gaara. Kami keluarga." Hinata tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa pertanyaan Gaara tadi adalah hal yang paling tidak masuk akal, dan secara teori itu memang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud." Gaara tersenyum menyadari kesalahan akan kata yang dipilihnya, juga sikap Hinata yang menanggapinya dengan bercanda. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya menerawang, rasanya _de javu_ mengingat Gaara sering menanyakan pertanyaan serupa padanya dulu. Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka dan Hinata tidak ingin pelayan itu mendengar apapun tentang yang mereka bicarakan.

"A-aku masih mencintainya, sangat mencintainya." Ujar Hinata lembut.

"Meski hubungan kalian terlarang?"

"A-aku… aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, rasanya begitu lucu mengingat aku selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah adikku dulu. Pada akhirnya semua kecurigaanmu terbukti, kami memang saudara, tapi tidak sedarah."

Gaara tertegun mendengar penuturan Hinata, dulu gadis itu akan marah jika ia berkata bahwa ia ragu jika Hinata dan Sasuke benar-benar bersudara, dan sekarang, gadis itu mengatakan bahwa semua kecurigaannya itu terbukti.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? Seseorang bisa saja berbohong padamu." Tanya Gaara memastikan, ia ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang hal ini.

"A-aku kehilangan ingatanku saat berumur tujuh tahun, tepat di saat ayah Sasuke menikah dengan ibuku. A-aku selalu yakin bahwa kami saudara sedarah karena ketidaktahuanku ini, dan saat semua ingatanku kembali…" Hinata terdiam sejenak berusaha memilih kalimat yang pas untuk membahasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ingatannya kembali.

"Kau tahu, se-semua ingatanku akan Sasuke terus berputar di otakku. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan berubah menjadi saudara sejak pernikahan orang tua kami. A-ada rasa lega karena tahu bahwa perasaanku ini tidak salah, juga rasa bersalah mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menanggung ini sendirian sementara aku tetap berada di zona nyaman dengan semua ketidaktahuanku."

"A-aku bahagia sekali saat tahu bahwa aku noleh mencintai Sasuke."

"Jadi aku benar-benar kalah ya?"

"Eh?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis seraya mulai meminum secangkir kopi hangat yang baru saja dipesannya.

"Kau tahu, sedikit banyak aku berharap kau sadar bahwa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke adalah salah, aku juga berharap kalau aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambilmu darinya."

"…"

"Rasanya kecewa sekaligus lega, setidaknya gadis yang kucintai tidak memilih cinta yang salah." Gaara tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap-ngusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata, membuat suasana yang tadinya mulai canggung kini kembali normal.

"_Arigatou ne_, Gaara-kun."

**XOoOX**

"A-apa maksudnya ini, Fugaku? Sa-Sasuke mencintai Hinata? Kakaknya sendiri?" Inori masih tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya beberapa menit lalu, meski suaminya sudah berusaha menenangkannya dengan membelai-belai pelan puncak kepalnya, wajah wanita berkepala tiga masih tetap menampakkan keterkejutan yang nyata.

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini," ujar Fugaku lembut, pria itu tampak lebih santai dibanding istrinya.

"Tapi mereka saudara, Fugaku! Ti-tidak seharusnya Sasuke memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadap Hinata. Dan Hinata… aku tidak percaya kalau Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke." Inori tampak memijit-mijit keningnya pelan, berpikir apa yang membuat suaminya begitu santai sedang situasi tergolong rumit saat ini.

"Mereka tidak sedarah, Sayang. Kau harus ingat itu." Ujar Fugaku mengingatkan.

"Tapi mereka tetap saudara, dan itu berlangsung sejak mereka berumur tujuh tahun. Seharusnya mereka tumbuh dengan rasa kasih sayang sebagai saudara."

"Perasaan tidak dapat ditebak, Inori. Meski mereka telah menjadi saudara sejak berumur tujuh tahun, kenyataan bahwa meeka tidak sedarah sama sekali tidak berubah. Kita juga tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka cukup dekat bahkan sebelum menjadi saudara."

"La-lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Mungkin benar kalau kita harus membawa Sasuke ke LA." Ujar Inori sedikit frustasi.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan membawanya. Mungkin ini saatnya aku membalas pengorbanan Sasuke, dan cara satu-satunya adalah merestui hubungan mereka." Ujar Fugaku.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Fugaku? A-aku tidak mengerti, merestui hubungan mereka? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Dengar…" Fugaku berujar lembut seraya mulai menerawang mengingat masa lalu.

"…"

"Sasuke adalah anak yang tertutup dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi, dia membenci keramaian dan segala hal yang menurutnya tidak berguna, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa memasuki hidupnya secara dalam. Sejak kecil, hanya dua orang perempuan yang bisa memasuki hidupnya, Mikoto dan Hinata."

"…"

"Ia tentu mencintai Mikoto karena perempuan itu adalah ibunya, sedang Hinaata, hanya dengan melihat saja semua tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi Hinata, dan rasa sayang itu berbeda dengan rasa sayangnya kepada Itachi."

"…"

"Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadarinya, tapi dalam pandangan orang dewasa, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke akan sangat mencintai Hinata kelak, dan itu terbukti saat ini. Saat perceraianku dengan Mikoto, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan menolak saja tidak, padahal aku tahu bahwa ini akan sangat menyakitkan baginya untuk berpisah dengan ibu yang sangat dicintainya. Lalu aku menikah denganmu, bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang sangat kau cintai tiba-tiba saja menjadi saudaramu?"

Inori terdiam mendengar penuturan Fugaku, terbayang kembali dalam benaknya ekspresi Sasuke saat ia dan Fugaku menikah dulu. Sasuke kecil terus berdiam diri seraya memandangi Hinata, dan itu bukan pandangan bahagia. Mungkin saat itu Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak senang menjadi saudara dari perempuan yang disayanginya, tapi kini ia pasti mengerti, bahwa pernikahan Inori dan Fugaku telah menjadi pengikat sekaligus pemisah bagi hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa memiliki orang kau cintai, karena itu yang kurasakan saat kau menikah dengan Hiashi dulu. Percayalah, ini yang terbaik. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke merasakan sakit yang kurasakan, biarkan aku membalas pengorbanannya." Fugaku mendekap Inori lembut, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa apa yang diucapkannya adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka saat ini.

"A-aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Mereka tidak mungkin menjalani hubungan seperti itu disaat semua orang mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah saudara."

"Kau benar, karena itu aku berencana membawa keduanya ke LA. Mereka akan menikah setelah lulus SMA."

"Me-menikah?" lagi-lagi Inori harus terkejut mendengar pernyataan suaminya.

"Beruntung karena para kolega Uchiha Corp hanya mengetahui Sasuke sebagai penerus perusahaan, itu karena Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya, jadi tidak masalah jika kita mengundang mereka dalam pernikahan mereka nanti."

"…"

"Untuk sementara Hinata akan kembali menggunakan marga Hyuuga untuk menyamarkan bahwa mereka adalah saudara tiri, tapi itu tidak bisa berlangsung lama, karena hal itu sama saja dengan tidak mengakui bahwa Hinata adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Jalan satu-satunya agar Hinata bisa kembali menggunakan marga Uchiha tanpa adanya presepsi buruk adalah dengan menikahi Sasuke." Jelas Fugaku.

Dalam hati Inori membenarkan ucapan Fugaku, di luar negeri sana mereka masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk memanipulasi kenyataan. Inori yakin Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan menggunakan marga Hyuuga, karena hal itu akan menjadi pertama kalinya bagi Hinata mencantumkan marga Hyuuga dalam namanya sejak ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Dan untuk pernikahan, Inori yakin Neji tidak akan keberatan menjadi wali Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, apa tidak terlalu cepat jika kita menikahkan mereka?" ujar Inori ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, pernikahan tidak akan menjadi masalah. Hinata dan Sasuke akan tetap melanjutkan sekolah mereka, mereka akan menjadi suami istri yang sesungguhnya saat mereka telah dewasa nanti."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku sudah mengalaminya, Inori. Berpikir bahwa ini terlalu cepat bagiku untuk menikahimu, aku masih ingin mengejar impianku, sekolah dan bekerja. Pada akhirnya aku terlambat, kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Sasuke tidak akan merasakan hal itu, karena aku tidak ingin melihat putraku merasakan masa lalu yang buruk sepertiku."

Inori tersenyum mendengar kalimat Fugaku, sampai sekarang pria itu masih sangat menyesali keputusannya. Jika saja ia tidak mementingkan egonya dulu, ia tidak akan menikah dengan Mikoto dan berakhir dengan menyakiti wanita itu. Sasuke dan Itachi tidak akan melihat perceraian kedua orang tuanya, dan Sasuke tidak perlu merasa terluka karena harus berpisah dengan ibu yang sangat dicintainya.

Meski begitu keduanya tetap bersyukur, bagi keduanya, kelahiran Hinata, Sasuke maupun Itachi adalah berkah tersendiri di tengah luka yang mereka rasakan. Meski menyesal akan keputusan di masa lampau, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyesal akan kelahiran buah hati mereka meski dari pasangan yang tidak mereka cintai.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin memang ini yang terbaik bagi mereka."

**XOoOX**

Hinata begitu terkejut saat melihat kedua orang tuanya keluar dari kamar dengan beberapa koper besar, tidak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan kembali ke luar negeri hari ini, tidak juga semalam. Hinata kembali teringat bagaimana suasana rumah yang begitu sepi saat ia pulang semalam, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, bukankah ini aneh?

"Ka-kalian akan kembali ke luar negeri pagi ini?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Ya, apa Sasuke tidak memberitahumu?" jawab Fugaku seadanya.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Hinata sedikit kesal, jika tahu kedua orang tuanya akan kembali pagi ini, ia pasti akan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka semalam.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Inori yang tidak perlu dijawab oleh Hinata karena pemuda yang dipertanyakan itu telah muncul dengan sendirinya, sepertinya ia baru bangun. Fugaku dan Inori tersenyum melihat penampilan acak-acakan Sasuke, terlalu jelas bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat ikut bersama mereka ke LA.

"Sepertinya kami akan makan pagi di bandara, taxinya sudah datang." Ujar Inori saat mendengar suara klakson dari arah luar. Keduanya lantas segera membawa barang-barang mereka menuju bagasi taxi, baik Hinata dan Sasuke turut membantu tentunya.

Beberapa detik setelah keduanya menaiki taxi, Fugaku menurunkan kaca mobil tersebut dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Tahun ajaran baru kalian berdua akan pindah ke LA, biar kami yang menyiapkan tiketnya." Ujar Fugaku singkat.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin ke LA!" Sasuke berujar kesal, rupanya ayahnya sama sekali belum menyerah.

"_Tou-san_ tidak bilang 'kau', Sasuke. Tapi 'kalian berdua', itu artinya kau dan Hinata akan pindah ke LA saat tahun ajaran baru tiba."

"E-eh?"

"Oh ya, kalau bisa mulai dari sekarang cobalah melihat-lihat cincin pernikahan yang menurut kalian bagus. Itu akan menjadi cincin pernikahan kalian setelah lulus SMA nanti."

DEG.

Baik Hinata dan Sasuke tentu saja terkejut mendengar kalimat Fugaku, saking terkejutnya mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa taxi yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya telah melesat jauh meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke tersenyum menyadari maksud dari kalimat ayahnya, pemuda itu lantas melirik ke arah Hinata dan mendapati wanita itu masih tampak terkejut dan kebingungan.

"Masuklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ujar Sasuke seraya menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata yang masih nampak terkejut hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki kediaman mereka, wanita itu bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang bahkan menggigit telinganya lembut.

" _kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _sudah mengetahui semuanya." Ujar Sasuke berbisik pelan, bibir merah pemuda itu tepat berada di samping telinga Hinata.

"Se-semuanya?"

"Ya, semuanya. Semua tentang perasaan kita, kecuali tentang apa yang biasa kita lakukan di malam hari kurasa," ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku memberitahu mereka semalam."

Hinata jelas terkejut mendengar pengakuan pemuda itu, apa yang membuat Sasuke mengatakan semuanya? Oke, Hinata memang senang karena pada akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang harus disembunyikan dari kedua orang tuanya, tapi tetap saja, rasanya ia sama sekali belum siap.

"Kupikir mereka menjebakku dengan bepura-pura mengajakku ke LA, dan kurasa sejak awal _Tou-san_ tahu tentang perasaanku padamu." Seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak Hinata, Sasuke menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia memberitahukan hubungan mereka pada Fugaku dan Inori semalam.

"Me-mereka tidak marah? A-aku pikir mereka pasti kecewa," Hinata menatap Sasuke cemas, ia sungguh takut jika kedua orang tuanya kecewa padanya.

"Awalnya kupikir begitu, ekspresi _Kaa-san_ bahkan tidak jauh beda denganmu saat ini. Tapi pagi ini kau melihatnya sendiri bukan? Mereka tidak terlihat kecewa ataupun marah sama sekali."

Ya, Sasuke memang benar. Fugaku dan Inori bahkan tetap tersenyum ramah padanya pagi ini. Hal ini masih terlalu aneh bagi Hinata yang selalu membayangkan kekecewaan kedua orang tuanya saat mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, meski demikian, Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke lembut saat mendapati Hinata terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku malah senang." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke semakin mendekap Hinata erat, ini adalah kebahagiaan kedua baginya setelah Hinata mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Hinata benar-benar akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, Hinata akan terikat erat dengannya, bukan sebagai saudara, tetapi sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mengasihi satu sama lain.

**XOoOX**

Hinata dan Sasuke benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari senin, hari dimana sekolah dilakukan lebih cepat dari biasanya karena adanya pertemuan pagi seminggu sekali yang dihadiri oleh para guru dan murid di aula sekolah. Bersyukur karena mereka tidak terlambat, meski sempat mendapat tatapan tajam dari salah seorang satpam karena memaksa masuk saat pintu gerbang hampir tertutup rapat.

Pertemuan pagi berlangsung membosankan seperti biasa, hanya berisi petuah dari para guru dan kepala sekolah mengenai kedisiplinan yang harus selalu ditegakkan. Untung saja kepala sekolah membuat kebijakan yang lumayan menyenangkan bagi para siswa, saat pertemuan pagi selesai, kegiatan belajar mengajar tidak segera dilangsungkan, para murid diberi kesempatan selama empat puluh lima menit untuk sarapan pagi di kantin sekolah. Sepertinya kepala sekolah tahu bahwa kebanyakan para murid tidak akan sempat sarapan pagi jika jam sekolah dilakukan lebih pagi dari biasanya, dan kepala sekolah sendiri tidak mau mengambil risiko menerima berbagai keluhan dari para penjaga UKS karena banyaknya murid yang pingsan ditengah kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Seperti presepsi kepala sekolah, kebanyakan para murid memang langsung menyerbu kantin saat pertemuan pagi selesai, begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Karena keberangkatan mendadak orang tua mereka ke LA, juga berita mengejutkan lainnya, Hinata dan Sasuke tidak sempat menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Maka, disinilah mereka. Mengantri bersama ratusan murid lainnya untuk mendapatkan kupon makan pagi.

Keributan di kantin memang hal yang biasa, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kantin memang ramai seperti biasanya, juga ribut seperti biasa. Namun kali ini sumber keributan itu bukan karena berbagai macam obrolan dari para murid, tetapi karena keberadaan Sasuke. Hinata mungkin beberapa kali mengunjungi kantin bersama teman sekelasnya, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu sangat membenci kantin, ia hanya akan mengunjungi kantin jika tidak ada pilihan lain seperti saat ini.

Kebanyakan penghuni kantin adalah murid perempuan, dan semuanya menjadi heboh karena melihat pangeran mereka ikut mengantri demi mendapatkan jatah makan pagi. Hinata tidak masalah dengan keadaan ini, karena tidak satupun dari mereka yang memandang benci ke arahnya seperti yang terjadi di komik-komik. Kebanyakan dari mereka tentunya tahu bahwa Hinata adalah kakak dari Sasuke, meski tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak sedarah.

Tapi Hinata begitu risih dengan posisi mereka saat ini, dimana Sasuke mendekapnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu mungil Hinata. Demi tuhan, kenapa Sasuke harus bertingkah seperti ini di kantin sekolah?

"Pssst... lihat, itu Sasuke-kun 'kan? Woaahh, beruntung sekali aku bisa melihat wajahnya pagi-pagi begini." Bisik-bisik yang tadinya samar kini mulai terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Wah, tumben sekali Sasuke-kun berada di kantin. Ternyata dia lebih tampan kalau dari dekat." _Well_, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Pssst… siapa gadis yang dipeluknya itu? Pacarnya kah?" kali ini Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar presepsi salah satu siswi yang tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Bukan, dia Uchiha Hinata-_senpai_, kakak Sasuke-kun."

"Mereka benar-benar saudara yang akrab, aku jadi iri. Aku saja tidak pernah dipeluk seperti itu oleh adik lelakiku."

DEG

Kedua siswi yang tadinya membicarakan Sasuke menjadi pucat pasi saat mendapati mata Sasuke kini menatap tajam ke arah mereka, onyx hitam itu jelas menyiratkan kemarahan, membuat kedua siswi tersebut kebingungan karena merasa tidak mengatakan hal yang salah. Di sisi lain, Sasuke menjadi geram sendiri saat mendengar kalimat siswi tadi yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Hinata adalah saudara yang akrab. Setelah berbagai hal yang telah dilaluinya, ia menjadi benci jika seseorang masih memandangnya dan Hinata sebagai sepasang kakak beradik.

"_Do-doushite_, Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang memeluknya sedikit menegang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke lembut, rasanya kekanakan mengatakan bahwa ia kesal mendengar salah seorang siswi mengatakan bahwa mereka sudara yang akrab, kenyataannya keduanya memang saudara.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke membeliak kaget saat tubuh Hinata terlepas begitu saja dari dekapannya, lebih terkejut lagi karena mendapati tubuh Hinata yang kini tengah dipeluk erat oleh salah seorang siswa berambut merah. Merah? Bukan, Sasuke yakin orang itu bukan Gaara. Tapi kenapa berambut merah? Rasa-rasanya semua pria yang sering membuatnya kesal seperti ini mempunyai rambut berwarna merah.

"Sa-Sasori-kun?"

"_Ha'i_! Kau tidak lupa padaku kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak lupa, kapan kau kembali?" tanya Hinata senang, bagaimana tidak? Salah seorang teman baiknya baru saja kembali dari luar negeri dalam rangka pertukaran pelajar.

"Kemarin lusa, maaf tidak mengabarimu. Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu." Sasori tersenyum ramah seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata, membuat beberapa siswi terpesona akan wajah ramah nan _baby face_ miliknya.

"Sa-Sasuke, perkenalkan. Ini Sasori-kun, teman baikku yang baru saja kembali dari Korea." Seakan takut Sasuke akan marah padanya, Hinata cepat-cepat memperkenalkan Sasori pada Sasuke agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Sasori-kun, ini adikku, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aaa, _sou ka_. Jadi ini adik yang selalu kau bicarakan itu?" goda Sasori, membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena teringat akan dirinya yang sering kali curhat tentang Sasuke pada Sasori dulu.

Sasori adalah salah satu teman lelaki terbaik yang Hinata miliki, pemuda itu memiliki wajah imut yang ramah sehingga bisa akrab dengan siapapun. Tidak hanya baik, Sasori juga terkenal pintar di angkatannya, itulah sebabnya pemuda itu terpilih sebagai siswa yang akan menjalani pertukaran pelajar dengan salah satu sekolah menengah di Korea.

Sasori mulai belajar di Korea sejak tahun ajaran baru di mulai dan akan berada di sana selama satu semester, itu artinya saat Sasuke telah resmi menjadi siswa KHS, Sasori sudah berada di Korea sebagai _student exchange_. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Sasori, padahal hampir seluruh teman Hinata baik pria maupun wanita dikenalnya.

"_Well_, berhubungan aku baru tiba, aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal pada Hinata. Bisakah aku meminjamnya sebentar?" Sasori lantas menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata lembut, mengabaikan jawaban Sasuke atas permintaan izinnya tadi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke geram, dalam waktu singkat Sasuke sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Hinata darinya, tidak juga Sasori meski pemuda itu adalah teman baik Hinata.

"Kau tidak akan pergi tanpa seizinku, bukankah begitu, Hinata_-nee_?"

CUP.

Seluruh penghuni kantin yang cukup luas tersebut terdiam seketika, wajah mereka menampakkan keterkejutan yang sangat mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan itu. Bahkan Naruto, Suigetsu dan Karin yang baru saja memasuki kantin –dan baru saja akan menyerukan nama Sasuke- ikut terdiam karena menyaksikan pemandangan itu, dimana Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lembut tepat di depan umum.

"Ho-hoi, Teme. Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan?" Naruto menjadi panik sendiri melihat Sasuke yang tidak kunjung melepas pagutannya sementara Hinata sendiri mulai memucat karena kejadian ini, bagaimana bisa mereka menampakkan hubungan terlarang itu di depan umum seperti ini?

"Huaaaa! Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun mencium Hinata-_nee_?" Lain Naruto, lain pula Karin. Bagi seluruh murid seperti Karin yang tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai hubungan yang sebenarnya antara Sasuke dan Hinata tentu saja terkejut sekaligus bingung, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

"Ng… Sasuke, kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu hanya karena kau tidak ingin kakakmu pergi bersamaku." Bagi Sasori yang memiliki anggapan bahwa Sasuke mengidap penyakit _sister complex_, hal ini tentu sudah diduganya, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mencium Hinata hanya karena tidak ingin gadis itu pergi bersamanya.

"Hinata bukan kakakku, dan aku bukan adiknya." Sasuke yang sudah melepas pagutannya beberapa detik lalu kini menyeringai tipis seraya memandang Sasori, juga pada semua murid yang kini memandangnya bingung.

"Kami saling mencintai," Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan erat, tidak peduli bahwa Hinata semakin memucat mendengar kalimatnya. "Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan kami."

"Ehhhhh?"

Suara bergemuruh lantas memenuhi ruangan tersebut, tentu saja disebabkan karena pengakuan Sasuke. Secara fisik, Sasuke dan Hinata memang tidak memiliki kemiripan, mereka hanya sama-sama memiliki sifat pendiam dan itu juga dikarenakan hal yang berbeda, Sasuke yang memang pendiam karena tidak menyukai keramaian dan pada dasarnya bersikap dingin, dan Hinata yang pendiam karena sifat pemalu yang dimilikinya. Pantas saja selama ini pangeran sekolah mereka tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan gadis manapun, mereka hanya berpikir bahwa pangeran mereka begitu protektif pada Hinata karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua di kota bahkan negara ini. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benak mereka bahwa pada akhirnya yang akan mendapatkan hati pangeran mereka adalah Hinata sendiri, gadis yang selama ini dianggap sebagai saudara kandung Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata…

"Huee! Jadi selama ini saingan cintaku adalah Hinata-_nee _?"

Dan pagi itu sukses diawali dengan kehebohan luar biasa yang diyakini tidak akan pudar hingga seminggu kedepan, bahkan bertahun-tahun kemudian mungkin?

**XOoOX**

Enam bulan kemudian, tepat saat tahun ajaran baru tiba, Sasuke dan Hinata benar-benar dikabarkan telah pindah ke luar negeri karena permintaan orang tua. Hal ini tentu membuat para penggemar Sasuke harus patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dua tahun kemudian, kabar mengejutkan kembali melanda teman-teman dekat Hinata dan Sasuke. Sebut saja Naruto, suigetsu dan Karin. Ketiga remaja itu baru saja merayakan kelulusan mereka saat sebuah undangan berwarna biru lembut datang menghampiri mereka.

.

.

**HINATA HYUUGA**

**AND**

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

**TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE**

**SATURDAY, THE 23****th**** OF JULY TWO THOUSAND AND TWELVE **

**FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING**

**SHARINGAN HOTEL'S Hall, LOS ANGELES**

.

.

Bahkan sekujur tubuh ketiga remaja itu gemetaran saat membaca isi undangan tersebut, 23 juli? Pastinya bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Ketiganya hanya tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi secepat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya, Sasuke benar-benar menikahi kakaknya sendiri." Suigetsu bergumam takjub seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, ja-jadi a-aku benar-benat kalah dari Hinata-_nee _?" Ah, di sini ada satu sosok gadis berambut merah yang ternyata masih sangat mengharapkan Sasuke.

"Huee, Teme! Kenapa kau harus menikah di LA sih? Aku tidak punya uang untuk pergi ke sana tahu!" Dan sini ada satu pemuda yang tampaknya memikirkan biaya yang harus dikeluarkannya demi menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

**XOoOXTHE ENDXOoOX**

Akhirnya, berakhir dengan ending yang gaje^^v Moga aja memuaskan. Ini _first _fic saya loh, padahal mulai publish sekitar November 2010, tapi baru tamat sekarang, Cuma 11 chap pula #author malas^^'a

Untuk yang meminta sekuel, baik fic ini maupun Black and White, maaf aku gak bisa u.u Pribadi saya lebih suka membuat fic baru daripada sekuel, tapi disamping itu saya juga udah mulai sibuk dengan laporan praktikum^^'a

Tambahan, untuk format undangan di atas, jujur saya mengikuti undangan Bella-Edward di Breaking Dawn, soalnya cocok, sedehana dan elegan. Gak seperti format undangan Indo yang sampe nyantumin foto2 lebay segala =.=b

Oh, ya. Untuk readers dengan nama Shun –sepertinya kamu membaca fic ini. Makasih ya atas reviewnya di BaW, saya bacanya lewat Hp kok, jadi coret kata "Senyum2 di depan PC" =3=. Saya beneran 17 loh, bukan 71 ==' tapi udah mau masuk 18th sih =D. Gara2 kamu aku jadi malu sendiri karena udah buat fic lemon kayak gini, laen kali klo mo bikin lagi pasti pake akun laen =P.

FB? Cari aja yang namanya "Raikou Momo Elric (Aori Yuu)", jangan kaget jika kamu mendapati saya berbeda 180 derajat dengan presepsi kamu. Saya memang pendiam, tapi hanya untuk di depan umum dan orang-orang yang tidak terlalu akrab –tapi kurasa semua orang juga kayak gitu XD. Dewasa? Itu hanya sebatas tulisan saja, hampir seluruh kenalan saya mengatakan bahwa saya ini lebih mirip anak-anak #bahkan orang tua saya juga bilang gitu u.u. Tapi demi menjaga wibawa(?) –apaan sih, Saya tetap berusaha bersikap dewasa bila berhadapan dengan orang yang baru saya kenal, juga saat berkumpul dengan para author2 laen maupun readers, Hehehe^^'a #jujur loh

Nah itu saja, untuk reviewers laen, udah baca dulu sana, ada balesan special tuh #korban iklan XD, Nah, silahkan baca balesan saya di bawah ini XD

**yukari**: Hee, _Gomen ne_, habis ada epen 400FODNA sih, jadi fic yang ini di abaikan dulu^^'a _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Nara Hikari**: Errr… gk jadi pisah kok. Cuma akal2an Fugaku aja =D Berarti saya baik hati kan? #plaked XD _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: Dari awal dia emang udah menyadari sesuatu kok #ala Syahrini XD. _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Animea Lover Ya-ha**: Ini udah apdet #walau telat XD Fave? Boleh =D _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Kang hyun hee**: Begitu kah? Saya sendiri gak pernah nnton drama itu^^'a #bukan penggemar drama romance. Tapi fic ini terinspirasi dari komik kok, bukan dari drama =D _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Lollytha-chan**: Ini udah apdet =D _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Tana-chan like HIATUS** : Apdet kilat bukan style saya #plak XD. Makasih yaa… _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**sasuhina**: Makasih ya, maaf klo gak cepat^^ _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Yukio Hisa** : Chap ini udah tamat XD Sebelumnya saia gak pernah bisa jawab reader yang nanya sampe chap berapa, soalnya saya juga gak tahu akan berakhir chap mana, tergantung ide =D

uchihyuu nagisa: Hehe, makasih yaaa. Chap ini udah tamat =D. So, _mind to RnR again?_^^'

**RK-Hime**: Chap ini udah selesai XD #jadi berkurang satu beban. Makasih yaa.. _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Hoang Tien**: Hahaha, jadi inget insiden itu lagi XD Padahal saya juga ikut koment di situ =P _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Himeka Kyousuke**: Fugaku sudah sadar sejak awal, tapi gak sampe tahu adegan piiiippp *sensored* SasuHina kok XD _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**blue night-chan**: Gk jadi ke LA kok, cuma akal2an Fugaku aja XD _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Mysunshine-hatake**: Hehe, makasih yaa =D _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Animea Lover Ya-ha**: Errr… itu di chap berapa ya Fugaku bilang kyak gitu? #lupa –lol. Tapi emang Fugaku ngerti kok =D. Chap ini udah tamat, jadi gak penasaran lagi kan? XD _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**suka snsd**: Reviewer baru? Tapi sepertinya saya sering liat nama situ di beberapa fic saya =D. Makasih ya udah mo review. _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Mizuki Kana**: Hehe, makasih yaaa. Udah gak penasaran lagi kan? =D _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**erryta**: Haha, Sasu-nya gak jadi ke amrik kok =P. _Mind to RnR again?_^^'

**Special Thanks to:**

**Yukari**, **Nara Hikari**, **Miya-hime Nakashinki**, **Animea Lover Ya-ha**, **Kang hyun hee**, **Lollytha-chan**, **Tana-chan like HIATUS****,** **sasuhina**, **Yukio Hisa**, **RK-Hime**, **Hoang Tien**, **Himeka Kyousuke**, **blue night-chan**, **Mysunshine-hatake**, **Animea Lover Ya-ha**, **suka snsd**, **Mizuki Kana**, **erryta.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^'a]


End file.
